Unspeakable
by mountaingirl47
Summary: Ikuto and Amu are trapped in the world of their memories. They have been from foster home to foster home being molested and abused in their unresponsive states. Midori takes them both to live with her to heal them and so they can heal each other.
1. Chapter 1

Morg: Heyo! I know what you're all thinking 'Oh man she's writing another story? What the hell!'

Ikuto: Wow. That's exactly what I was thinking.

Amu: Ikuto you baka!

Ikuto: So why are you starting another one before you finish your others?

Morg: The ides are flowing. I actually have a file of just saved ideas for sexy Amuto stories.

Ikuto: I like the sound of that!

Amu: I don't and you don't own us!

**~Unspeakable~**

"Hinamori Amu you've been placed in a new home."

The owner of the voice waited for some sign from the young girl to show that she'd heard her, but nothing came. The pinkette stared at the wall without showing any emotions or signs of life. If she hadn't been breathing, the woman would've thought she was dead.

She knew that Amu wasn't ignoring her. She wasn't really ignoring anyone; she was just caught up in her own little world and couldn't figure out how to escape. Most of the time she was reliving her memories.

No one knew how many times she was molested and almost raped in the different homes she'd been sent to. The fathers and brothers always started out nice and they tried to help her but eventually they'd all break down and end up doing the same things. They were fairly certain she was still a virgin, but even Amu didn't know that for a fact.

"Don't worry my dear; this home is different from the others. You'll be safe there."

Amu didn't react until her bags were packed for her and she was loaded into a car. For a split second she made eye contact with the woman that had been taking care of her. The woman burst into tears as the car pulled away. Amu almost completely forgot everything about the place she was leaving before the car was around the corner.

XXX

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto you've been placed into a new home."

Ikuto stared at the person speaking to him without seeing them. He had a tendency to watch things that moved but his eyes never actually seemed to follow the movements. It wasn't as if he was purposely shutting these people out. He was just too busy with the things going on inside of his head. His past had a way of interfering with his present and he wasn't completely sure how to tell which one was which.

The man in front of him packed his bags and pulled his arm as he led him out to a car. Ikuto was pushed inside along with his bags. The man buckled his seatbelt and sighed. "This place will be different Ikuto. I'm sure you won't be molested again."

Ikuto stared at him again without seeing or actually hearing him. He barely remembered ever getting molested since it didn't fully register in his mind that it happened. He'd never been actually raped, but then again no one knew for certain and Ikuto wasn't in a state to tell. The car pulled off and made its way down the street without Ikuto noticing his own departure.

XXX

Amu's car stopped in front of a large house. The driver got out and went up to ring the doorbell. He wasn't comfortable with the girl in his car. She hadn't spoken or even moved the entire six hour drive no matter what he did to get her to talk. Now he just wanted her out of his car and out of his life. She was creepy and almost doll like.

The door was opened by a young woman probably in her thirties. "May I help you?"

The driver scratched the back of his head and looked back at the car. "Yes, I'm here to drop off Hinamori Amu. I'll need you to come and take her out of the car. She doesn't seem to know where she is."

The woman smiled brightly at him before gracefully descending her front steps. She seemed to float through the air, but her feet were clearly on the ground. "Amu! It's so nice to finally meet you. Let's get you inside so you can settle in."

Amu didn't respond. She stared at the seat in front of her. The woman grasped her hand and pulled her from the vehicle. She led the younger girl up the stairs and into the house. Amu's body was used to following the commands of others. She seemed to follow the lady without a struggle. Her mind wasn't aware of anything. She was deep in her past reliving a particularly painful night.

The woman set her on the couch and Amu stared at the far wall without her gaze ever reaching it. The woman sat down in front of her and stared into her eyes. "You're so beautiful! It'll be my pleasure helping you heal!"

Before she could say anything else the doorbell rang again. She opened the door to find a man on her front step. "May I help you?"

The man scratched the back of his head and looked towards his car. "I'm here to drop off Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You'll need to come down and help him out of the car yourself since he doesn't respond to much."

The lady nodded and descended the stairs the same way she had to get Amu. She opened the door and unbuckled Ikuto before helping him out of the car. He was in almost the exact same state as Amu. The woman smiled as she led the boy up the stairs and into the living room. She had the driver leave his bags near Amu's before leaving.

The woman set Ikuto on the couch next to Amu. Unlike Amu he seemed to stare at objects rather than nothing although his eyes didn't focus on them. She felt a little uncomfortable under his unseeing gaze but waved it off. "Well hello you two! I'm going to be your guardian. You can call me Midori. I know you aren't very lively right now but I'm sure you can at least hear me. You can move about the house freely but I expect you to stay on the property for now."

After getting no response from either faces Midori sighed and moved to stand. "I'll leave you here for now. Enjoy your afternoon while I put your things away."

XXXIKUTO'S POVXXX

(A.N. I know what you're all thinking! Morg never does this! Well I am damnit!)

I moved down a dark hallway unsure of where I was going but positive of what I was going to find. Her screams still echoed in my ears. I was afraid to enter the door before me, but I had no choice as my body moved to open it. My eyes found her instantly. She was mangled on the ground with blood all around her. The walls were covered with it. Splattered in some places and smeared in others as if she'd tried to get away from her tormenter.

I ran to her side and rolled her onto her back. Her face still held her horror as I looked into her open unseeing eyes. She was gone. The door slammed shut on its own accord as I cradled her lifeless body to my seven year old chest. 'Mama!' I cried for this woman that raised me. She was gone and I had no one. Through my tears I noticed that the back of the white door was covered in her bloody hand prints.

My tears were gone and I began to shiver. Her blood coated my arms, legs and torso. I got up to leave but found the door locked. I began screaming. For my already dead father, for my now dead mother and for myself. I didn't want to stay in that lifeless room. I needed out. I needed my mother to be alive and not brutally murder by some psychopath that had kept me alive and well while he tortured and raped her.

I felt myself drifting off to sleep against the bloody door. I shuffled back and clutched my mother's dead body to me as I faded away from the world. I wasn't discovered until almost a week later. I too was on the brink of death.

XXXAMU'S POVXXX

(A.N. I refuse to repeat myself.)

I pushed myself further under my bed and hoped to God that my father wouldn't find me there. My mother and I had been planning to run away from him. We were supposed to leave in the morning, but he found out. My mother screamed for me to hide and I ran away from him. My younger sister was already dead by the time I made it to my bed.

She was only a baby but I watched him shake her until she stopped crying. Her lifeless body hit the wall with a sickening thud before sliding to the floor. Blood pooled around her tiny four month old body. My mother tried to prevent him from coming after me. She knew that he'd do much worse to my six year old body before killing me.

I watched from under my bed as he pushed her to the floor and raped her. He smashed his fist into her face until she stopped moving. Her blood coated the door frames and walls. He knew she was dead as he pulled out of her unsatisfied. 'Come out little Amu. Papa's not going to hurt you.'

I pushed further under my bed and tried to make myself invisible. He looked around my room and saw that my window was open. Cursing he shoved himself back into his pants and ran from the room. I heard the front door open and close. I crawled out from my hiding spot and inched closer to my mother. I knew she was dead. Her eyes were open and she was no longer breathing. 'Mama!' I cried until everything felt hot.

I didn't know that he'd returned. He poured gas throughout the living room and set it on fire. Just before he ran out the front door his eyes found me clutching onto my mother's body. He sneered as he slammed the door and ran away. I tried my hardest to pull my mother out of the house. Her body was too heavy. I managed to move my sister out, but she was already dead.

Hours later the fire department showed up to put the fire out. The blaze had consumed my mother's body and burnt it to a crisp. The police men asked me what happened and I told them. 'Papa got angry.'

XXXMIDORI'S POVXXX

(A.N. I know she's Amu's real mom but not in this story.)

I watched them sit together on the couch. I am unaware of their pasts but they no longer matter. One way or another I'll bring them back to the present. I requested for both of them because I knew that they'd need someone else that had been through a similar childhood to relate too. People told me I was crazy. People told me that they were hopeless and I should just let them be put into a mental hospital. But I knew. I knew that I could heal them. They needed more time and for someone to actually care about them. Someday they'd wake up from their pasts and live their futures.

XXXNORMALXXX

Midori cooked dinner while Amu and Ikuto continued to sit on the couch. They didn't move and they didn't speak. She knew that she'd have her work cut out for her as she tried to find ways to break them from their trances. She pulled them one at a time into the dining room and sat them at the table. She was surprised to find that they both ate without being forced to. Their hands managed to find their silverware after shuffling around on the table. There wasn't food on their forks every time, but close enough.

Midori had to pry their utensils away after their food was gone to stop the motions that their bodies were going through. Neither one looked at their plates. Their heads did not change from their erect positions and their bodies remained stiff and upright. "Well aren't you two just like robots. Don't worry we'll figure something out."

She bustled to clean up the kitchen after she'd taken them back into the living room. This time she sat them in two chairs so they'd face each other. Midori was certain that from where they were both sitting, they were staring into each other's eyes. She gave herself a small pat on the back because even if their eyes didn't seem to see, she knew they would.

XXXIKUTO'S POVXXX

Voices could be heard from outside my bloody tomb. The room stank of the dead and I wanted to call out to them, but nothing worked. My body was too weak. I couldn't move.

'Something smells horrible down this hall. Should we check it out?'

'Might as well.'

The door was opened and the two men froze at the sight they saw. I weakly picked my head up to look into one of their eyes. He gasped at the sight of me still alive.

Something happened. Something strange. Something new. Before he always had blue eyes. I always looked into his blue eyes. Then he came forwards and picked me up while the other guy propped the door open and checked my mother's lifeless body. I know he had blue eyes because they were the last thing of the present world I saw before my memories took over.

This time as I looked up into his eyes I saw gold. I saw golden eyes and she wasn't a boy.

XXXAMU'S POVXXX

The police man hugged me tight after I told him about papa. He told me not to worry and that everything would be okay now. They were going to catch my papa and they weren't going to let him hurt me. He wrapped me in his coat and put me in his police car.

Something changed. Something different. Something new. His scent was a vivid musky older man smell. It was on his coat and it filled his car. I remember because I fell asleep to that smell and never woke from my dreams again.

This smell now was different. It was clean and young. It smelled like the boys of the neighborhood but only better. I caught of whiff of blueberries and chocolate. Before I fell asleep he opened the door to get in, only he wasn't an older man. He was young.

XXXNORMALXXX

Midori let them sit that way for most of the evening. She tried not to feel guilty about it since she decided that they were bonding in their own special way. She wondered if they were aware of each other yet or not although it didn't really matter if they were.

After it got dark she led them upstairs to their rooms. She put Amu in a night gown and tucked her into her bed. She wasn't sure if she was going to go to sleep or not, but she needed to tuck in Ikuto too so she couldn't stay and see.

Midori crossed the hall to a distinctly manlier room. She'd left Ikuto standing near his door as she went to help Amu. She laid his pajamas on his bed and left. Fifteen minutes later she came back but he still hadn't changed. Sighing she moved to take off his shirt. His eyes seemed to lock onto her as she moved, but they didn't see her and she knew that.

Midori's eyes widened in surprise as she finished putting him to bed. She stood in the hall between the two rooms and glanced back and forth between their two closed doors. Neither one was even aware of her changing their clothes. She understood now why the agency was so concerned about who they could be with. They were completely vulnerable. She was going to have to watch over them very closely whenever guests were around. She knew she didn't have to worry too much considering she rarely had people over, but still. It was her job to protect them and she was going to give it her all.

XXXAMU'S POVXXX

I was running through a field of flowers while my younger sister and my mother laughed with me. I stopped and giggled back at them. Someone stood on the edge of the field of flowers. She had pink hair just like me so I ran to her. 'Hello! Would you like to play with us?'

She smiled sadly and shook her head. 'I'm sorry Amu but I can't play with you although I would love to watch.'

I smiled back at her and twirled several times. She kept her sad smile on her face but clapped for me. My little sister Ami had just turned two. She came running over and clutched to me as she looked up at the stranger. My mother came and scooped us both up into her arms as she too looked at the strange girl. 'Who are you?'

The girl sighed and smiled. 'I'm nobody important. I just like watching you play together.'

My mother nodded and smiled before running off with me and my sister. We continued to giggle and laugh until it got dark. Then a storm came. I was frightened and hugged my mother tight to me as she held my sister too. I screamed and cried but the wind picked up. Suddenly my mother was ripped from my arms and carried off with my sister. I saw the girl at the edge of the meadow. She was watching them disappear into the sky before her big sad gold eyes turned to me. 'Don't be sad forever little one. They're with God now.'

I woke up screaming for my mother. The room around me was unfamiliar. This wasn't my house. I stopped my screaming so that my father wouldn't come in and beat me for waking up. The door to the room I was in creaked opened and I immediately hid under my blankets. I didn't want him to hit me. I listened fearfully as the man crossed to my bed. He picked up my blankets and looked at me. I stared back up at him. He wasn't my father. "W-ho are you? Wh-why are you in my house? Wh-where's mama?"

I couldn't stop my tears from falling. He wasn't scary and he looked like he didn't know me either. "Stop crying. I don't know where they are. I don't know where I am. I'm afraid. Can I sleep with you?"

I nodded my head and scooted over. He climbed into my bed and hugged me close to him. I don't know why I felt so safe until his smell hit my nose. He smelled like the new smell of the cop. I turned over to look at his face. He looked back into my eyes and seemed to be a little surprised. I giggled and hugged him close. He was the police officer that caught my papa. "Thank you for saving me."

XXXIKUTO'S POVXXX

My mother and I were in the mall. I was holding her hand and smiling as she and I looked at all of the stores. She ruffled my blue hair with her free hand and pointed to an ice cream shop. 'Do you want to stop for ice cream Ikuto?'

I smiled up at her. 'Please!'

She laughed and tickled me a little before we headed into the shop. I told the man what I wanted and he scooped it into a cone before handing it to me. My mother got hers and we paid. She and I went outside the mall to sit in the sun while we ate our ice cream. She told me a story about an evil witch and brave prince. She told me that someday I was going to rescue a princess of my own. I told her that she was my princess and that I didn't need another girl. She just laughed and ruffled my hair.

I finished my ice cream and swung my legs as I sat on the bench next to my mother. Her phone rang so she answered it. I looked around and spotted a tall boy standing in the shadows. I jumped down from the bench and ran over to him. 'Hello! Do you want to play with me?'

He smiled down at me but shook his head. I could tell that he was sad. 'Not today Ikuto. I just want to watch you be happy with you mother.'

I smiled back up at him and waved as I ran back to my mother. 'Okay!'

I was almost to her when a big man walked up to her and shot her with a gun. I screamed and dropped to the ground. The tall boy that I'd just talked to walked up to see me covered in her blood. 'Don't worry Ikuto, she's with God now. Don't be sad little one.'

I woke up to the sound of screaming. It sounded like a woman. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the door. I didn't recognize where I was but she didn't sound too far away. I knew that I needed to find her so that I could save her. Maybe it was my mama. This time I'd free her from that bad man.

I opened the door to the room the woman was in. I watched as she dove under her blankets. I didn't understand why she was afraid of me so I moved closer. I lifted the blankets to look at her. She had pretty pink hair and she wasn't my mother.

She stared up at me with her big fearful eyes. "W-ho are you? Wh-why are you in my house? Wh-where's mama?"

I didn't know who her mama was. I didn't even know where my mama was. I was afraid of the strange place but she looked familiar. Tears began leaking out of her eyes. I didn't want her to cry. "Stop crying. I don't know where they are. I don't know where I am. I'm afraid. Can I sleep with you?"

She nodded her head and moved over so I crawled up next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. She was warm. She rolled over to stare into my eyes and then I recognized her. She had golden eyes. Just like the man that saved me. But he wasn't a man anymore. He was a girl with gold eyes. She giggled and pulled me closer to her before saying, "Thank you for saving me."

I didn't know what to say. Maybe she was the princess my mother told me about. I don't remember saving her though. She was the one that saved me. I hugged her closer until she fell asleep. I felt my eyes getting heavier until I too fell asleep.

.

Morg: Well there you have it. The first chapter!

Ikuto: Why do I sound so childish in my POV?

Amu: Yeah me too?

Morg: Because your minds are trapped in your six and seven year old states. You really think you are that age despite how old your bodies are. This is the first time you've 'woken up' from your trances in a long time.

Ikuto: Don't give everything away before the next chapter!

Amu: Yeah we don't want that!

Morg: I know this one is different than my other ones, but hell why not have a little variety eh? Review if you liked it. Flame me if you didn't!


	2. Chapter 2

Morg: Heyo! I'm surprised that I got so many reviews for my first chapter! Thanks guys!

Ikuto: It doesn't mean they like you. It means they love me.

Amu: I think you're forgetting the other main character here.

Ikuto: Who?

Morg: Shut it Ikuto. We know that everyone loves you okay, but that doesn't mean they don't love us too.

Ikuto: I'm sorry, I take up a lot of love and I just don't know how there could be any left for you.

Amu: She doesn't own us and you have no idea what you're talking about.

Ikuto: Whatever.

**(A. N. I am terribly sorry for not updating in so long. I know you guys are used to me updating rather quickly, but due to some self inflicted health concerns, I have not been able to think clearly enough to even type. Hopefully with the support of my family and you guys, I will be able to get myself back on track and continue writing since that is what I love to do.)**

**~Unspeakable~**

Midori woke to quite a shock. She hadn't heard the happenings of the night before. Instead she'd found the outcome. Ikuto and Amu were both sleeping in Amu's bed. They were clutching onto each other for dear life. Midori couldn't help but smile at that. How they got that way didn't matter so much since now she knew that they were aware of each other. Waking them up seemed like such a waste since they were obviously so tired and looked so comfortable in each other's arms.

Midori couldn't help but hum a happy tune while she made her way downstairs to cook a little breakfast. Once she'd finished setting the table she went back upstairs to find them both awake. They were still holding onto one another, but their eyes had that same look from the day before. Whatever had happened during the night hadn't lasted. Midori could only hope that it would happen again.

She happily moved them down to the table for breakfast after changing them. Shower time would be a little tricky for her, but she'd get through it as long as she set her mind to it. Then it hit her. Midori grabbed her phone and punched in the numbers. "Hello, yes Kukai? Yeah I need your help with something."

The doorbell rang not too long after she'd hung up. Midori had just moved Ikuto and Amu to the living room for their staring contest when Kukai showed up. "I'm glad you could come help me. I don't really want to strip him down myself."

Kukai smiled with a thumbs up. "Don't worry! They're like my brother and sister now so it's okay! I'll take him up for you now if you want me to."

Midori gave him a reassuring smile before handing Ikuto off to be cleaned up. "I guess I'll need you to come back every other day to put him in the shower for me."

Kukai just grinned. "You know I love spending time with you. You're way better than my own mother. This situation doesn't surprise me at all! I'm glad to help."

Midori smiled before she sat down in front of the trancelike Amu. "I'm going to bathe you next so that your beautiful pink locks can shine again."

Before she could say anything else to the girl the sounds of cursing came down the stairs. "Hey Midori! He freaked out! For future references don't let anyone try to give him a bath. He doesn't like the water."

Midori yelled her thanks for the warning before turning back to Amu. "I wonder if Ikuto actually woke up or if his body reacted without him knowing. I wonder what you will do my dear."

The older woman didn't have to wait long to find out. Amu was compliant through everything until Midori started to hum the tune of a very old song as she shampooed Amu's hair. The song must have meant something to the girl because tears started to fall down her cheeks. Midori didn't notice them at first. For a moment she was worried that she'd gotten soap into the girl's eyes, but she soon realized that was not the case. She hummed a little more and watched in amazement as the girl's eyes focused on her while the tune was carried out.

The humming continued as Midori hoped that it would wake the girl from her trance long enough for the older woman to talk with her. Unfortunately all it did was elicit a response. The girl made eye contact but nothing else.

XXXIKUTO'S POVXXX

I sat in my room hoping that the man would leave my mother alone if I was good. He didn't. Every night he went to the room he had her locked in so that he could make her scream and cry. I didn't know what he was doing to her but I wanted him to stop. That night I couldn't take anymore. I ran out of my room and down the hall to where her room was. Every once in a while he would let me to see her. Never while he was there. The door was open so I stood there watching him rape my mother. Her pleading eyes found me and she began to scream louder for me to run.

The man looked up to see me. My eyes got bigger as he came closer to me. My arm hurt when he grabbed it and started dragging me down the hall. The door to my mother's room slammed shut but I could still hear her screaming behind her door, begging for him not to hurt me. The man scoffed at her cries. 'I don't think she understands Ikuto. You've been naughty so you're going to have to take your bath and go to bed.'

I stared up at him with my big eyes. He flinched a little under my gaze though I don't know why. I was pulled into the bathroom and he stripped my clothes off of me. The tub filled quickly and the water was hotter than hot. It made me cry out when he forced me into it, but he didn't change the temperature. 'Naughty little boys don't deserve warm baths. They get scalding ones with a scolding.'

His voice sounded almost too friendly to me. I wanted to run away from his house, but he told me that if I did then he'd hurt my mother. I didn't want him to hurt her any more. I promised over and over again that I'd be good but he just frowned at me. 'I won't spank a child but you'll learn your lesson.'

Then he dunked my head under the water and held it there.

XXXAMU'S POVXXX

My mother smiled happily at me with her tummy so big. I crawled up onto the couch next to her and placed my ear against the bulge. I loved to hear her laugh while I tried to listen to the baby she promised was in there. Papa wasn't home yet. If he was then I would already be in my room and mama would be making him supper. Papa doesn't like to spend time with me. Mama told me it was because he was so busy he didn't want to take away any of my playtime. I wanted to give Papa my playtime.

With my ear pressed firmly against her stomach she began to hum. I loved the song that she used to sing to me when I was frightened. It always calmed me down. A car door sounded from outside the house and mama sighed. 'Time for you to go to your room my little pink haired love. Papa is going to want to eat his supper in peace tonight.'

I smiled up at my mother and kissed her cheek. 'Tell Papa I love him!'

She watched me scurry to my room and shut the door before she turned to face the man entering the house with a frown on his face. From my room I could hear her cries, though she tried to stifle them from me. I knew that Papa was hurting her again, but if I went out there she'd only get hurt more.

Later that night after I was sure that Papa had gone to bed, I snuck out my door and tiptoed down the hall. My mother was always left in the living room to deal with whatever injury my father had inflicted. I crawled to her side after finding her on the floor lying on her back.

She sighed when my ear pressed against her tummy to listen for my baby brother or sister. I thought she might get angry but instead she hummed that same song for me.

XXXNORMALXXX

"Thanks for your help tonight Kukai."

Kukai waved his hands in a dismissing way. "Don't worry about it Midori, I already told you I was glad to help. You looked after me so it's the least I can do. So are you going to give me the scoop or leave me flapping in the wind?"

Midori couldn't help but smile at the once troubled teen. She'd done something that no one else had. She'd cared about him. "They both come from a long line of abusive foster homes. I found out that they have been sexually abused a lot and no one knows how far it got. They are both in similar states because of tragic childhoods and the only reason that they haven't been put into mental institutions is because they aren't harmful to themselves or others. They just sit there."

Kukai nodded while she talked. "I get the whole sexually abused thing. Ikuto just sat there and let me do whatever until I tried to stick him in the tub. Suddenly his legs became as stiff as a board and he refused to move. I actually had to shove him into the water but he was back out within a second. It was like watching a cat fall into an unexpected water source and be out without actually hitting it. He was fine in the shower though."

After tucking them in for the night, Kukai had agreed to have drink with his mother figure. "I'm going to have to be careful with them. I'm okay with changing their clothes and stuff, but I'm not sure how I'm going to handle them using the restroom and stuff. I'll figure it out because I have to, but I'm not going to enjoy some of this."

Kukai just laughed at her. "Don't worry; I'm sure they don't need your help in the bathroom. They ate just fine on their own, didn't they?"

The grin on her face couldn't be helped. Leave it to this kid to make her feel better about any situation. "Yeah, want to know the weirdest thing?" Kukai nodded enthusiastically so Midori continued. "I found them both in Amu's bed this morning, holding onto each other like their lives depended on it. I put them in their separate rooms last night before going to bed. I don't know how they ended up together but they woke up in their trance states again this morning."

Kukai's eyes lit with excitement. "Are you going to stake out their rooms and see if it happens again?"

Midori shook her head. "I'm sure that whatever went on between them is better left between them. I took them both in because I'm certain that they are the best medicine for each other."

The pout on Kukai's face just made her laugh. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I guess that would sort of ruin their connection if we interfered huh?"

"That's something I hope never happens. I want them to heal. They've been through enough. I think its time you headed home. Good night."

Kukai smiled at his adopted mother one last time before heading out. "Yeah good night."

The lock clicked on the door after the young man was gone. Midori let out a content sigh before heading up the stairs. With a quick glance, she checked up on her newest children. Both Amu and Ikuto were sleeping soundly in their own beds. At least for now.

XXX

"Alright already!" Kukai threw his hands up into the hair and left Ikuto and Amu standing in the garden. "Midori! I want you to spill the beans. How many more times have you found them sleeping together this past month?"

The older woman laughed at the frustrated adolescent. "For a nineteen year old you sure do complain a lot."

The brown headed boy rolled his green eyes while studying his two 'siblings'. He came almost every day to walk with them outside or sit and talk with them indoors. Ikuto always keeps his eyes on the other man while Amu seems to avoid letting her eyes fall onto anything. They were so different but so a like. Kukai felt the frustrations of not yet being able to make either one of the two doll-like creatures respond to him. Midori loved the fact that Kukai never seemed to be disheartened by that fact. "Oi! Just tell me already. You said I had to wait and I did."

"Fine! I've found them together four more times since that first night. You happy yet?"

Kukai grinned triumphantly. He'd gotten almost all of the information that he wanted. "So have you noticed a pattern or anything?"

Midori leaned back on the chair she was resting on. The back porch on her house was large enough to fit a table and several chairs. Her garden was quite large considering she lived in a wealthy neighborhood. "I think it's too early to tell. Are you keeping track of what we're doing each day?"

"You better believe it!"

"Good, then we should have no problem figuring out how to break them out of their shells sooner."

.

Morg: Lame I know!

Ikuto: At least you already know.

Amu: She meant the ending stupid, not the whole chapter.

Morg: Sometimes I just want to give Mi-chan permission to kiss you Ikuto. If I didn't need you for these Amuto stories you'd be dead.  
Ikuto: Your mouth is moving but all I hear is 'bitch, moan, complain, bitch, nag and mumbles.

Amu: You're a dead man now. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Morg: Heyo! **ATTENTION READERS! THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORTER THAN USUAL AND POSSIBLE SLIGHTLY CONFUSING! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE THAT WAY! YOU'LL UNDERSTAND AFTER READING! THANK YOU!**

Ikuto: You are fucking weird.

Amu: That was loud.

Morg: I just wanted to warn everyone.

Ikuto: I think they got the message.

Amu: I'm certainly glad that you don't own us!

**~Unspeakable~**

**APOV**

The hospital was so big. My papa and mama were in a separate room while I waited with the nurses. I liked them. One of them gave me a sucker to eat while I waited. My baby sister was going to come out today. I couldn't wait to meet her.

My heels clicked against the counter I was sitting on while I waited. My mama's cries came out of the room that she and papa were in. I wasn't worried since I've heard mama cry many times. The nurses kept smiling at me and told me not to worry and that the doctor was taking care of her so she'd be okay. I smiled in response.

I jumped down from the counter and went over to where they had magazines sitting on the tables. I picked a comfy chair and settled down to look at all the color pictures. I was looking at this girl with crazy spiky hair when I suddenly tasted some yummy food. It didn't make sense considering that I wasn't eating anything. I looked around the room but there wasn't food anywhere to be seen. I'd already thrown my sucker stick away.

I moved my tongue around in my mouth trying to figure out why it tasted like rice and beef. Maybe I was hungry. Not long after that I felt really full. Weird that my tummy was doing this. I almost went to tell the nurses, but for some reason I couldn't get out of my chair. I kept my eyes on the magazine and turned the pages very carefully as if not to hurt them. My mind didn't see whatever my eyes were looking at any more. I didn't feel like the little girl I looked like.

I got the feeling that I was dreaming. Then something touched my knee. I looked up and noticed a blue haired boy sitting in a chair directly in front of mine. Our knees were just touching. His eyes stared back into mine but I didn't think he was actually looking at me. I started to study his eyes more when the page from the magazine popped in front of my eyes.

I was still sitting in my chair looking at my magazine with the nurses coming over to get me. There was no boy. I must have imagined him. He looked so familiar though.

"Come on Amu! You're baby sister is waiting for you to meet her!"

I took the hand that was offered to me and followed the nurse into the room that my mama and papa were in. My mama looked tired as she lay in a bed. Not too far away sat some kind of clear box. My papa picked me up around my waist so that I could see my new sister.

"We named her Ami, Amu. You're going to have to be a big girl now and help take care of her. I'm sure you'll be a great big sister."

I smiled at my papa. He never held me or spoke kind words when I was around. I liked this new papa. I hoped that he would stay around. "Of course papa! I'll be a good girl and do what papa asks."

For a moment his eyes seemed to darken as he smiled. "I knew you'd be a great sister."

I hugged him tightly before turning back to my new sister. "Hello Ami! I'm your big sister Amu. I can't wait to play with you when you get bigger. Grow fast!"

My papa chuckled before he set me down. I ran over to where mama was and took her hand. Her smile seemed weird to me. She squeezed my hand before looking anxiously from my papa to Ami before returning her gaze back to me. "I'm sure you'll have lots of fun playing with her too."

I smiled sweetly at her while holding her hand. I loved my mama.

Her face disappeared. Instead all I could see were those same blue eyes from before. I knew this person. I knew this boy. Who was he? I racked my brain hard, but I returned to the hospital before his name could come.

Mama was told that she could go home the next day with Ami. Papa said he was going to go home and get everything ready for her. Mama asked that I could stay with her. Papa said no. Mama started crying. She begged that I stay with her. Papa said no again and took my hand. I smiled at my mama. "Don't worry mama! We'll come back and get you tomorrow!"

She cried harder as the door closed behind us. Papa just smiled. For some reason his smile scared me a little. I decided not to think about that. Papa was being nice to me so there was no reason for me to think that he was a big meany anymore. "What are we going to have for supper tonight Papa?"

He looked down at me in confusion for a moment before his smile came back. "If you're a good girl for me, I'll take you out to eat."

I clapped my hands and smiled brightly up at him. I was going to spend time with my papa! "Of course I'll be good! I'll listen to whatever Papa says! I've never been out to eat before. Where are we going to go?"

Papa ended up taking me to a small restaurant not too far away from the hospital. He let me order whatever I wanted so I got a milkshake. I don't know why my papa hurt my mama because he was so nice to me. We got home just as it was starting to get dark. I wondered how my mama was doing at the hospital and whether or not she was still crying. I couldn't wait to tell her all about going out to eat with Papa. She was going to be so surprised.

My papa moved into the house and took off his shoes. I put everything away just like Mama showed me before heading for my room. I knew that when Papa was home, he liked it most when I was being a good girl and playing quietly in my room.

"Amu, why don't you stay out here with me for a little while? We can watch some TV together."

I giggled as I ran back down the hallway to the living room. "I'd love to watch some TV with Papa!"

He smiled his scary smile again before patting his knee. I knew that he wanted me to sit in his lap so I climbed up into it. I'd never been allowed to sit here before. He turned on the TV and started flicking through the different channels. I didn't care what we watched. I was spending time with Papa!

The living room and the TV faded out. I was sitting in a chair facing the same boy from before. He as if he was actually seeing me this time, but I still couldn't remember who he was. I felt like I didn't know anything about what was happening when I saw him. I wanted to go back to sitting on the couch with my papa, but my mind also told me that I really didn't want to do that. I stared into his eyes until I was certain that he was no longer seeing me. I don't know why that bothered me so much, but it did.

My papa shifted under me so that I was more comfortable in his lap. One of his hands held the remote as he continued to flip through channels. His other hand was around my waist holding me to him. I did my best not to squirm so that he wouldn't ask me to get off. I really liked spending time with Papa.

"Amu? Are you really going to be a good girl and listen to what I say?"

I nodded my head quickly. "Yes Papa!"

He smiled as he leaned forwards and kissed my cheek. It was that scary smile again. "Then you aren't allowed to tell anyone about the games we play. Let's keep it a secret between Amu and Papa. Can you do that Amu?"

I didn't know what he meant, but I wanted to make Papa love me more. "Yes Papa! I'll be good and play with you."

He smirked as his hand moved under my little shirt. I didn't know what he was doing, but soon his other hand was no longer holding the remote. It was rubbing my leg. I didn't like it, but I didn't tell him to stop. I didn't want to make my papa mad. His hand moved from my leg to my tummy before sliding down my pants. I didn't know what he was doing so I started to squirm a little.

Papa chuckled as he took off my shirt. "You are doing a great job Amu."

I didn't know what to do. My papa was being weird and I didn't like what he was doing but how could I tell him to stop? "Do we have to play this game Papa?"

He laughed as he slid my pants down past my hips so that I was sitting in his lap wearing only my underwear and stockings. "Just keep moving a little and make Papa have fun too. I'll make sure that you like this game."

My house was gone. I was in a strange place. A woman with brown hair was leading me up a flight of steps. I noticed that she held another hand besides mine. The boy that I kept seeing was also there, walking up the steps. He didn't seem to realize that we were moving. I was put into my room and she began taking off my clothes after she left that boy in a different room. I didn't want her to do that.

"No! Don't Papa! I don't want to play this game!"

I collapsed onto the floor. She bent down next to me. She took my hands in hers and waited until I looked up into her face. "Hello Amu. I'm Midori. I'm taking care of you. I'm not your papa and I'm only putting you in your pajamas so that you can go to bed. Do you want to do it yourself?"

I nodded at her and she helped me stand up. I took off my own clothes and she handed me my new ones. I didn't know why I was with her or why my clothes were so big, but they fit me.

I lay crying on the couch in the living room. Papa had gone to take a shower and go to bed. He told me to take care of myself. I didn't like the game that we played. His fingers had hurt me when they'd touched me. I didn't like it one bit, but Papa seemed happy so I wasn't going to tell Mama. I didn't want him to get mad.

.

Morg: So Amu's waking up a little.

Ikuto: What about me?

Amu: Just wait your turn!

Morg: Review guys and let me know what you think. Remember, Amu is still technically a virgin!


	4. Chapter 4

Morg: Heyo! Time for the next chapter! Remember I left a note in the last chapter that said that that one and this one were going to be short so don't get mad! I did warn you.

Ikuto: You could always just make it longer.

Amu: Why don't you let Morg write the story? I'm sure it would suck worse if you tried.

Morg: Yeah! Wait… hey! It doesn't suck!

Ikuto: Who are you trying to convince?

Amu: Thank God she doesn't own us!

**~Unspeakable~**

IPOV

I'm being good. Eating breakfast while sitting at the table with the man that hurts my mommy like I do every morning means that he'll be nicer to her. I don't want him to hurt her anymore. I don't like hearing her cry. This is all my fault. The bad man told me so. Sometimes he makes me watch what he does to her. When that happens she tries to be strong but he always makes her cry out.

Please don't let him hurt her today. I don't want to hear it. I just want to play with the toys that he gave me to make him smile so he won't be mean to her. As long as he smiles I know mommy will be safe.

He sets down his cup and looks over the table at me. I do my best to look happy and he smiles briefly before a new smile takes over his face. This smile means trouble. I swallow. I don't want him to hurt mommy. His voice is cruel as he speaks to me.

"Good morning Ikuto. Are you ready to play?"

I nod my head since saying anything else will gain punishment for me and my mother. His smile grows larger as he stands up from his chair. He motions for me to follow him and I have no choice. I know where we are going. Despite my attempts at keeping him happy he still wants to hurt my mommy.

"Come on Ikuto. We don't want to keep you mother waiting. I'm sure she wants to see you."

I don't hesitate to walk through the door. To my surprise he does not follow me inside. Instead he shuts the door behind me. Even with it closed I can still hear him call out on the other side. "You have one hour! When I come back he better be tied to the chair!"

I turn to face my mommy and she tries to smile at me. Her face has colored marks on it some of her fingers are bent the wrong way. "I tried to be good Mommy! I tried to make him happy but he's still going to hurt you."

She comforts me to the best of her abilities. A collar hooks around her neck tying her down to the far wall. She wasn't chained before but after attempting to attack him and escape, he decided that she needed a little more restraint. "Don't cry baby. Mommy is still alive so everything will be okay. We'll get out of here someday. You just keep on being a good little boy and smile for mommy."

I did my best to smile for her but my tears kept falling. She was hurt because of me. Without saying anything else, she just rocked me until she knew the hour was almost up. "I'm sorry baby, but I have to tie you up now. Don't let anything he does to you or me make you sad. I'm a strong mommy. I can handle this."

I nodded even though I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop my voice from crying out for him to stop. She didn't get to say thing else since the moment she was done with her task, he came in.

"Good work my little sex kitten. You did well tying him even with your fingers in such a state. I keep telling you to be good so I don't have to hurt you."

My mommy just looked at the man. I could see the anger and hatred in her eyes. She did not like him either. She didn't try to make him happy like I did. My mommy was stronger than me. This wasn't her fault. She didn't have to be good.

My hands were tied down to the arms of the chair. I felt angry at this man so I clenched my fists. I felt something cold in my palms. I looked down to see a fork in one hand and a spoon in the other. A table filled with food appeared before me. Before anything else could happen it was gone and the man was slapping my mother. She did nothing to fight back.

Blood started forming at the corner of her mouth. When he kicked her stomach she coughed causing a rivulet of blood and spit to streak through the air onto the dirty floor already stained with fluids from the previous beatings. Tears began forming in my eyes and I could not stop them from overflowing. He loved to hurt my mommy even more when I cried.

My hands were tied so I couldn't wipe them away.

"Do you see that? Why can't you just be good so that Ikuto will stop crying?"

I watched my mother stare at him as if daring him to hit again and he did. She did not cry out or even acknowledge the fact that I was in the room. The man continued to taunt her until he suddenly moved towards me.

My mother screamed. "NO! Don't touch him!"

The man smirked as he turned back to face her. "So I can break you by touching the kid? So be it."

She began screaming incoherent words as he moved me further away from her. The man stood behind my chair and pulled out a hanky. "Now, now Ikuto. Stop your crying. I'm not touching your mother."

I did my best to do as he said right away so he wouldn't start hitting her again. I sniffled the tears away. He wiped my face with his hanky before bending down to put his mouth right next to my ear. "How old are you Ikuto?"

I swallowed so that I could answer him. "I'm six."

He must have smiled at mother because she started screaming again but the man kept his mouth next to my ear. "Hmm… That means you are old enough to have an erection but no sperm. Let's see if I'm right."

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD!"

I didn't know what to do. My mommy's screams were scaring me and the man behind me only laughed. "What are you going to do bitch? Fuck me to death? I doubt that! You can't even protect your own son even though he is right in front of you."

To his delight my mother began throwing herself against her collar and lease. She tried over and over but nothing happened. She didn't get closer to us. Instead she began cutting into her own neck. "Stop it Mommy!"

The man behind me chuckled again. He placed his hand on my shoulder before sliding it down onto my chest while he bent back down. "See how hard she's trying. If she keeps this up she'll just break her neck and die."

My tears began falling again. I didn't want my mommy to die. "Don't let her die."

He smirked at my whispers and moved around to be in front of me. "Calm down you stupid bitch. Do you want to kill yourself in front of your son?"

My mother paused her actions to try and catch her breath. I could tell her neck was hurting her from the way she clutched it. Even I knew that she needed to stop doing what she was. "I won't let you touch him. I don't care if I die!"

The man just laughed. "How about we make a deal then? If you die then I'll direct all of my affections on your beautiful son here. He is very good looking and he's only six. Just wait until he's a teen. If he lives that long."

My mother began crying. "You…. You bastard!"

He laughed again and turned around to face me. "I guess you don't believe me. Well then, go ahead and continue with what you were doing. I don't care if you're dead or not. I still have him."

The man kneeled before me and caressed my face. I was used to his touches that made my skin feel gross so I didn't jerk away from his hand. His fingers trailed down my neck and my chest. He stopped at the bottom of my shirt and lifted it up to see my small tummy.

The man turned around to glance at my mother. She was staring horrified at what he was doing to me. Her face scared me more than the man's hands. "What's the matter? It's not like I haven't already seen him naked. Who do you think bathes him?"

My mother made one last plunge towards us. The collar caught her and flung her backwards. She hit the floor hard and did not move. "Mommy!"

The man patted my cheek before getting up with a sigh. He walked over to her and checked her neck. "It's okay, she's just sleeping."

I nodded my head and slumped forwards in my chair. At least she was still alive. "Please don't hurt her."

The man laughed as he moved back towards me. "Did I do that to her? She hurt herself. If she was as good as you, I wouldn't have to hurt her. I don't hurt you do I?"

I shook my head no as he kneeled before me once again. His hands moved my shirt up and he kissed my belly button. I didn't like it but it tickled so I squirmed a little. His hands moved to my shorts and pulled the down to reveal my underwear. "Is it time for me to take a bath?"

"No not yet."

I squirmed again as his fingers slipped into my underwear.

Eyes. Golden eyes stared at me. Who did they belong to? Why couldn't I remember? I know her. I don't know how I know it's a girl, but I know her. Her eyes are so beautiful. They seem lost. I feel lost. I want to know this girl with the lost eyes. Why can't she come be here with me? No! I don't want her to be here with that man. He might hurt her too.

His mouth made the eyes disappear. He took the thing that my pee comes out of into his mouth and sucked on it. His fingers must have made it hard. What he was doing was making me hurt. I didn't like it one bit. "No, stop! It hurts!"

He stopped for only a moment to look up at me. "I'll make it feel really good."

His head went back down and I looked away from what he was doing. I couldn't move from being tied down. I didn't want to look at my sleeping mommy. I wanted to be anywhere but in this room with this bad man.

Her eyes. They were back. This time though I could see her whole face. I scanned it and tried to remember who she was. She was beautiful. She looked older but not as old as Mommy. Her face held no emotion. Her eyes didn't seem lost anymore though. She was looking at me. The girl with the golden eyes was looking back at me. I wanted to say hello, but her eyes glazed over before the words would come out. I just stared at her face. She was so beautiful. She was even prettier than my mommy. I definitely needed to keep her away from this man or he'd hurt her too.

"Oh no Ikuto, you've made a mess. Let's go get you cleaned up."

The man untied my hands and legs before scooping me off the chair and carrying me down the hall towards the bathroom. The girl had disappeared again. I was glad she was gone. That way he couldn't hurt her. I'd protect her too. No matter what.

.

Morg: Like I said, short.

Ikuto: Man I had a messed up childhood.

Amu: So Ikuto is also starting to come out of his memories?

Morg: Yep! Thanks to you.

Ikuto: My little strawberry is always saving me.

Amu: Don't get used to it.

Morg: Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Morg: Heyo! So there has been some confusion with this story.

Ikuto: Maybe if you weren't so bad at writing this wouldn't happen.

Amu: I hate to admit that he has a point.

Morg: You both suck. Anyways! I'll repeat this in bold later on, but! The man abusing Ikuto and his mother is not his father or step father. He is in no way related. Actually he's a man that kidnapped them.

Ikuto: Bastard!

Amu: At least it's not your dad! It's my dad!

Morg: Oh get over it!

Ikuto: Nope.

Amu: Yeah you don't own us!

**A.N.: REPEAT THE MAN ABUSING IKUTO AND HIS MOTHER IS A STRANGER AND NOT HIS FATHER OR STEP FATHER! CONFUSION CLEARED!**

**~Unspeakable~**

Tsumugu pulled up in front of a station different from his own. He was glad that he thought to call this man to see if he wanted a ride when they went to do their checkups on Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu. There was no point in having both of them drive separately.

"You must be Tsumugu. I'm Kazuomi."

The man looked as gruff as he sounded. Tsumugu simply smiled as the no longer stranger got into his car. "Hello Kazuomi. Ready for another visit?"

"I would be if anything ever happened on these visits with Amu. She's so doll like it's creepy."

Tsumugu knew how the man felt. He was in charge of looking after Ikuto's case and the boy was hardly different from the girl. At least that's what he'd heard. "I know what you mean, but I'm sure one of these days that something is going to happen. I heard that the woman they are with now is great with helping out kids in trouble with the government."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She works with the government to take on the toughest cases. You know Hoshina Utau?"

Kazuomi scratched his cheek without really paying any attention to what the man driving him was saying. "Yeah."

"Midori is the one that helped that girl out. Same with Souma Kukai and Mashiro Rima."

Kazuomi knew those names. They were some of the more famous cases. "One woman helped all of those trouble makers? Maybe she is the one for the job. It'll make my job easier if Amu just starts to respond. I'll think its improvement if she responds to _anything_ at this point."

Tsumugu smiled as he thought about his own case. "I hope I get to see Ikuto more lively. It'll definitely make all my hard work worth it!"

"How can you stay so optimistic when you know the track record these two have had with us caseworkers? I'm Amu's twenty seventh worker. The rest of them transferred out or snapped."

Tsumugu smiled in reply. "I'm Ikuto's eighteenth."

"He's only had eighteen?"  
"Yep!"

Kazuomi narrowed his eyes as he took in the proud looking driver. "How many years have you worked with Ikuto?"

"Six years, almost seven but we aren't there yet."

Kazuomi's eyes widened a little in surprise. "But no one ever lasts longer than a few months with these two. I'm considered great at this since I've been with Amu for almost a year now."

With a grin that reeked of pride, Tsumugu decided to remain quiet and let the other man finish his thoughts.

Kazuomi was tired enough when he got into the car. The case he'd been finishing up the night before had lasted longer than he'd intended it to. The kid simply didn't want to go to his new home, but Kazuomi never lost a battle of wits with a kid. That's why everyone was so certain that he'd break through Amu's barrier.

The moment he met her, however, Kazuomi knew that she wasn't like the other kids he'd gone against. She wasn't pretending to ignore him. She honestly didn't know that he was there and that frustrated the man more than anything else could. "So you think these two still have a shot? Are you stupid?"

"Why wouldn't they have a chance? Didn't you get an email from Midori? She told me that Amu and Ikuto have already shown responses to some of her and Kukai's actions."

Kazuomi grumbled something unintelligent about his fist going to respond to hitting Tsumugu's face. He'd gotten the email but he didn't believe a word of it. He'd had too many parents lie to him in the past. If Amu was responding then Kazuomi was going to have to see it for himself. Then again he already knew that that was never going to happen. He might as well sign off to put her in a mental hospital. As long as Amu had a wall to stare at then she was happy.

"This is it! Let's have a great meeting!"

Kazuomi was going to do some serious damage to the idiot that drove him over to the house. Together they headed up the stairs and rang the doorbell. A beautiful woman opened the door with a bright smile. "Hello, you must be Tsumugu and Kazuomi. Welcome! I'm Midori. Please come in."

Tsumugu smiled in response and instantly moved to enter the house. Kazuomi on the other hand was wary from the start. Overly polite parents were often doing something wrong. He wasn't about to write this woman off no matter what her track record was.

"Would either of you gentlemen like something to drink? I'd be glad to get you anything you want."

Kazuomi was highly tempted to ask for a beer. His day was going like that, but he refrained since it would be frowned upon if his boss heard that he was drinking while working. "We're here for a visit. I would like to meet with Amu now."

Midori didn't allow her smile to falter. She'd dealt with all types of government employees so she knew the ropes. What surprised her, however, was Tsumugu. He seemed so excited and positive that she knew he'd be great for Ikuto and Amu. "Certainly. Kukai is here to sit in with Ikuto and Tsumugu while I sit in with Kazuomi and Amu."

Tsumugu about unhinged his mouth when he heard that. "Wait, do you mean Souma Kukai?"

A teenage boy's voice sounded from the top of the stairs. "The one and the only!" Kukai came sliding down the banister to land on his feet. He gave Tsumugu a thumbs up before winking at Midori. "Nice to meet ya!"

Tsumugu wasn't shy about showing his excitement. "Nice to meet you too! I've heard all about your case and I must say that you're pretty famous among us caseworkers! We love talking about how bad you were and how great you are now!"

Kukai just let his grin grow wider. "That's all thanks to Midori here. Without her there is no way that I'd have made it."

Tsumugu turned back towards Midori. "Of course! You, my dear, are almost as famous as the kids you help out! The success list of yours is definitely longer than the fail list."

Midori smiled and bowed her head a little. "Thank you."

"This is great and all, but we have to actually have the visit sometime today. Some of us still have more work to do after this little get together."

Midori held her perfect smile in place. "Of course, Kukai will show Tsumugu the way to Ikuto's room. Kazuomi, if you'll follow me then I'll show you to Amu's room."

Kazuomi started up the stairs after the graceful woman. "Is she actually in there? I don't have time for games."

"See for yourself." Midori opened the door to Amu's room to show the pinkette sitting on a chair near a desk. She stared blankly in front of her. Midori made sure to stand in front of the girl's unseeing eyes before she spoke to her. "Amu, this is Kazuomi. You know him. He's been working with you for a while to find a good home. He came here today to check up on you."

Amu sat unresponding.

Kazuomi had the largest urge to scream 'I told you so' but he refrained from doing so. The meeting wasn't over yet, which meant that Amu still had time to respond to something that he did or said. "Nice to see you again Amu. I'm going to start with the usual body check. I am only going to look at your legs, arms, stomach and back. I will also be checking your scalp."

Midori kept her smile in place despite the boredness of the man's voice. He didn't seem interested at all in helping Amu. He sounded like he was there because he had to be. She'd much rather be working with Tsumugu.

The phone sounded. "Excuse me for a moment while I go answer that."

Kazuomi nodded and watched as she left. He didn't need her there to do his job. "Alright Amu, let's start with your head." His hands moved skillfully around her scalp, checking for any bumps or lesions. He found none. Her arms were also clear of scratches and bruises. This was better than he'd seen her in a long time. Her legs were also spotless. It wasn't until he tried to lift her shirt to check her tummy that Amu did anything. She wiggled.

Kazuomi felt the adrenalin fly through his veins. This girl had actually moved to his touch. He began feeling her stomach more and more to see if she'd do anything else. He had to find out what could make her respond and then use it to break her trance. His fingers moved higher under her shirt to skim the underside of her breasts. Kazuomi's face turned a slight shade of red, but when even that didn't get a response he smiled. "Be a good girl Amu and play a game with me."

He whispered the words and thought for sure that she'd stay limp in his arms but when the final word left his lips, she began fighting and screaming. Screaming louder than he thought possible. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO!"

XXX

Tsumugu considered himself very lucky that he actually got to meet Kukai. He was a huge fan of Midori and would admit, if only to himself, that she was very beautiful indeed. She was actually his inspiration that kept him hopeful for Ikuto. There was no way that this woman could fail. "So I got an email from Midori saying that you've gotten responses out of Ikuto?"

Kukai grinned before he launched into a very detailed account of the past couple months. Tsumugu listened with earnest while he checked Ikuto over for any injuries. He found none which was a relief.

Kukai liked the man instantly, not because he'd flattered the teenage boy, but because he seemed serious in his want to help out Ikuto. Even while doing his job, he still listened and responded to Kukai's story, showing his true earnest.

They were almost finished with the body check when the phone rang. Kukai heard Midori leave Amu's room to answer it. He didn't like the fact that she had to leave Amu alone in there with that man, but he supposed that everything would be fine. For several minutes everything continued on like normal. Then Amu started screaming. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO!"

Tsumugu and Kukai froze while a third body seemed to melt into action. Ikuto, who was previously staring at Tsumugu, jumped to his feet and raced for the door. Tsumugu and Kukai sat in shock before they scrambled after the blue haired escapee.

They witnessed Ikuto break the door to Amu's room open and charge in. They heard Kazuomi's surprised shout and the sound of a fist hitting a skull. By the time Kukai and Tsumugu made it the few feet it took to get to Amu's room, Ikuto already had the crying girl in his arms. He rocked her gently while she sobbed into his chest. They whispered to each other, words that no one else could hear.

Midori entered the room not a moment later to find Ikuto holding Amu and Kazuomi unconscious on the floor. She looked over at Kukai and Tsumugu for an explanation but they seemed just as lost as she was.

Finally Tsumugu stepped forwards. "I think I sort of know what happened here. You're right about Ikuto and Amu needing each other. I'll take Kazuomi back and have him step down from Amu's case. I'm sure her next worker will be better at handling this situation."

Midori smiled her thanks and was about to respond when Kukai cut in. "Why don't you take over her case? Wouldn't it be easier since these two are so similar anyways? You're doing a great job with Ikuto."

Tsumugu shook his head in uncertainty. He honestly didn't think he was good enough to help Ikuto. Their words weren't very convincing.

Ikuto sat holding Amu. He knew that the man that he'd hit was hurting her somehow and he kept telling her that it was going to be okay since he was there now with her. She clung to him and whispered her thanks while she tried to calm down. He knew that he needed to do one other thing for her, but he felt his mind calling him back to the depths. He wanted to just fade out and let everything else take care of itself.

Ikuto listened as Kukai told Tsumugu to help Amu as well. Then it struck Ikuto. That would be perfect. This way he and Amu could be together for sure. "Tsumugu."

Three shocked faces turned towards the teen. They hadn't been aware of the fact that he knew the man's name. The one that he called for finally answered. "Yes Ikuto?"

"Please help Amu."

Tsumugu was about to respond when Kukai tapped his shoulder. "Dude, look at his eyes. He's already gone."

True to Kukai's observation, Ikuto's mind pulled him back in. Midori moved quickly to look at Amu's face. She was also gone. "Amu is back to staring as well."

Two sets of eyes flicked to look at the one man that had yet to respond to the request put upon him. Tsumugu honestly couldn't say no now, but he wasn't quite sure how to say yes. Finally he just sighed. "Okay, I'll talk to my bosses and let them know that you and I both request this."

Midori beamed at him making Tsumugu blush a little. Kukai turned his snickering into a cough at the look from his motherly figure. "Let's get Kazuomi down to the car so you can take him home. Be sure to explain to him what happened after he wakes up."

Following Midori's plan, Tsumugu was leaving in only a few minutes time. He waved out his window as he drove away.

Kukai turned to the still waving Midori and gave her a devilish grin.

Midori caught on instantly. "Don't even think it."

"Midori and Tsumugu sitting in a tree."

"I swear to God that you aren't too old to be spanked Souma!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!~ First comes love~ then comes marriage~ then comes the baby in the baby carriage!~"

Midori just laughed as Kukai sprinted down the street while waving goodbye. She'd pay him back later. For now, she needed to go check on her two current children.

.

Morg: Go Ikuto!

Ikuto: Where am I going?

Amu: Baka! She meant good job for saving me.

Ikuto: She should have just said that! I thought for sure that you were going on a trip with me!

Morg: Oh jeez! Review guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Morg: Heyo! I really appreciate all the reviews you guys give for this story and don't be shy about messaging me if you have any questions!

Ikuto: Yeah because everyone is just dying to know what's going on.

Amu: Well some people might be.

Morg: Anyways! Thanks again!

Ikuto: It'd help if you'd just make everything clearer in your story.

Amu: I guess the only thing left to say is that she doesn't own us.

**~Unspeakable~**

Tsumugu couldn't believe his luck. The state actually agreed to allow him to work both cases. All of his other cases were giving to other people and he was instructed to spend as much time as possible with Ikuto and Amu.

Midori couldn't be happier. Ikuto and Amu hadn't woken up like they had a week ago with Kazuomi there, but they had continued to sneak into one another's rooms. Sometimes Midori found Amu in Ikuto's room or Ikuto in Amu's. There was still no telling what was making them seek each other, but the fact that it was happening almost every night was a good thing.

Kukai liked to tease his mother figure that the reason she was happy had little to do with the progress of the mentally insane, but everything to do with the man that was at her house daily. He couldn't approve of a better man than Tsumugu.

At the moment they were getting Ikuto and Amu ready to go to the park. Figuring that it was the middle of the day on a Wednesday, there shouldn't be too many people at the park. This way, Ikuto and Amu could wander around, if they wanted, under the watchful gazes of Kukai, Midori and Tsumugu.

Kukai secretly thought that the whole plan that Midori came up with for them to go to the park was thought up so that Midori could go with Tsumugu. The only person he shared this thought with was Ikuto and Kukai wasn't worried about Ikuto telling Midori. "Come on dude! Help me out for once! You aren't that small ya know."

Midori peaked in to Ikuto's room to see what Kukai was talking about. The brown haired energetic boy was currently attempting to Ikuto's shirt over his head while the blue haired drone was standing. Ikuto was almost a foot taller than the athletic boy. "Have him sit down."

Kukai whirled around to find Midori leaning against the door frame. "Don't scare me like that you creeper!"

Midori only smiled. "Who else would I be?"

Kukai shrugged and moved Ikuto to sit on the bed before swiftly putting his shirt on him. "Alright, Ikuto's ready to go. Did you finish with Amu?"

Midori moved away from the door to walk down the hall. "I wouldn't be talking to you if I wasn't!"

Kukai grabbed Ikuto's hand and pulled him out of his bedroom. "You aren't still upset about that song, are you?"

Midori turned to flash him a brilliant smile that told the boy that he was indeed still in trouble. "It would have been easier to forgive if you weren't singing it every day after Tsumugu leaves."

Kukai flinched back from the honey covered words that dripped from her mouth. "I promised not to do it again didn't I!"

"Not good enough."

"Oh come on!"

"Nope, if you really want to repay me then you will be on patrol the whole time at the park."

Kukai couldn't help his grin and despite him already being in trouble, he couldn't help himself. "Aww! So you want to spend a little alone time with Tsumugu then huh?"

"Shut it!"

Kukai busted out laughing as Midori stomped down the stairs just as the doorbell rang. "One word from you Kukai and you'll wish you were never born!"

Kukai clapped his hands over Ikuto's ears. "Shh! Midori! You better watch what you say around this guy. He's just a child you know. Don't let him see Mommy and Daddy fighting!"

"Are you implying that you are the Daddy and I am the Mommy?"

Kukai grinned before winking at the older woman before him. "Nope, but if Tsumugu hears you yelling at me like that then he might question your ability to sanely care for Ikuto and Amu."

Midori blushed slightly before finally turning back to the door. She muttered something before putting on her smile. "Hello Tsumugu. Ready for a day at the park?"

Tsumugu was indeed looking forward to spending time with not only Ikuto and Amu but with Midori as well. He quite enjoyed her company. "Yes ma'am. Are the kids ready?"

Kukai chose this moment to stroll up with Ikuto's hand in his left hand and Amu's in his right. "Got them right here. Let's kick it!"

Midori grabbed her purse and headed for Tsumugu's car. She smiled brightly when he opened the door for her, leaving Kukai to put Amu in first and climb in after her. He buckled her in before grabbing for Ikuto and pulling him in, thus trapping himself in the middle. After Ikuto was buckled, Kukai leaned across him to grab a hold of the still open door and pull it shut.

Tsumugu turned around just in time to see Kukai buckle his seatbelt. "Everybody ready?"

Kukai grinned with a thumbs up. "You betcha!"

Midori and Tsumugu kept up the small talk while Kukai held one of Amu's hands and one of Ikuto's hands. It didn't bother him that they were his age, in Kukai's mind they were just small children that couldn't be left alone. Quietly, as not to disturb the couple in front of them, Kukai began whispering to the two beside him. "And we're going to play tag and ring around the rosy and swing and go down the slide and…"

His list went on and on. After a while, Kukai began to wonder if he was naming all the things that he wanted to do with them because he wanted to play them since his own childhood was spent alone or if he really was thinking about the two beside him.

Midori was slightly disappointed that the car ride was over, but it wasn't like Tsumugu was rushing out the door. "We're here! Are you ready to play guys?"

Kukai gave her a very enthusiastic nod of his head before he unbuckled and leaned over to open the door on Ikuto's side. Midori watched him with a smile on her face as Kukai maneuvered the now unbuckled Ikuto out of the car and followed suit, pulling Amu with him.

The three of them stood together holding hands while facing the park. Kukai was more that excited about having an excuse to play on the jungle gym and run around like an idiot in the grassy area. "We are going to have so much fun today guys! And don't worry about anything! Kukai is here to protect you!"

With that he started forwards and pulled them into the grassy area. Making Ikuto hold Amu's hand, the three of them stood in a circle. Then Kukai made them spin while singing. "Ring around the Rosie~ Pockets full of poises~ Ashes~ Ashes~ We all fall DOWN!~"

With the word down, he dragged them to the ground and made sure to laugh to show the other two that this was fun. He played this game three more times before he realized that despite Amu's eyes showing him that she wasn't present, she was smiling.

"That's it Amu! This is fun! Come on Ikuto! I want to hear you sing the song!"

Kukai pulled them to their feet once more and without having to do anything, Ikuto's hand sought out Amu's. Kukai grinned as he grabbed their free hands and made them spin again while singing the ditty.

This time when they fell, Kukai didn't have to pull them down and Amu actually giggled. Kukai rolled over to come face to face with Amu to see that she was really looking at him. "Hey there Amu! I'm glad that you could come to the park! Let's have fun and play!"

Amu stared into Kukai's eyes for a while before she nodded. "Okay Kukai."

Kukai just grinned at her before he jumped to his feet. He grabbed Ikuto's hands and pulled him up while Amu stood herself up. Unfortunately, Ikuto's eyes showed that he was still in the distance. "Hey Amu, let's play a game to wake Ikuto up."

Amu glanced at the blue haired boy standing there with his eyes on her. She wanted to play with her friend and was glad that he was there. "What game should we play Kukai?"

It was in that moment that Kukai caught the sound of her voice. It sounded so childish. "Hey Amu, how old are you?"

Amu held up one hand with all of her fingers showing. She looked extremely proud of herself. "I'm five!"

Kukai chuckled at the cuteness. "Okay then! How about we play tag. It goes like this, I tag you and then you either tag me or Ikuto. We'll be running away from you so you can't tag us so try your best."

Amu nodded before Kukai poked her arm and shouted 'Tag!'. He grabbed Ikuto's hand and made the boy run with him. Amu stood for only a moment before she began giggling and chasing after the two boys. "Come back Ikuto! Come back Kukai!"

Suddenly Ikuto's hand was forced out of Kukai's as the blue haired boy stopped running. Kukai spun around in time to see Ikuto turn towards the quickly approaching Amu. "No Ikuto! You are supposed to run so that Amu has to catch you!"

Ikuto turned back towards Kukai. His eyes actually focused on the brown haired boy as he tried to figure out if he really should run away from Amu or not. "But-"

Whatever Ikuto was about to say was cut off by Amu poking him in the arm and shouting "TAG!" before she ran away from him. Ikuto looked from the fleeing Amu to the laughing Kukai.

Kukai took a deep enough breath to walk over to Ikuto. He made sure to stay far enough away since they were still playing tag. "Hey Ikuto! Ready to have fun today?"

Ikuto finally smiled as he turned to Kukai. "Yeah Kukai!"

"Alright, then you have to choose. Are you going to tag Amu back or are you going to try and catch me?"

Ikuto looked at the boy in front of him and the giggling pinkette on the other side of the field. "Do you think I can catch her?"

Kukai laughed. "How old are you Ikuto?"

Thumping a thumb to his chest, Ikuto proudly declared his age. "I'm six!"

"Well, Amu is only five. Do you think you can catch her?"

Ikuto smirked before his long legs took him in the direction of a squealing pinkette. Amu did her best to run away and Kukai made sure to keep up with the pair so that they wouldn't get lost without him.

"Got you!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Kukai! Tell Ikuto that he didn't get me!"

"Kukai! Amu's it! I tagged her!"

Kukai was already gasping for breath from all the running they had just done so for him to be fighting a fit of laughter was making him rather light headed. "How about you both win and we go play on the slides?"

Amu and Ikuto grinned at each other before they grabbed Kukai's hands and dragged him towards the playground. Luckily, no other families were present so the three big kids could play as much as they wanted.

Amu climbed to the top of the tall slide before she got scared. "It's too high! Kukai save me!"

Ikuto scoffed at the frightened pinkette before sliding down a much smaller slide. "You're just a scaredy cat!

"Am not!"

"It's okay Amu! Just sit down and let go. You won't fall and I'm right here at the bottom to catch you."

Listening to what he was telling her to do, Amu sat down and slowly inched forwards until she was about to slide down. "I can't do it!"

Kukai wanted to smack his hand to his face, but decided that this wasn't the moment for that. "Yes you can. Let go and I'll catch you! What did I tell you before?"

"That you were going to take care of me."

"Yes I did. Now let go."

Amu released her hands and screamed all the way down. Ikuto just laughed. He climbed the stairs to the same slide that Amu had just gone down and stood at the top. With Amu now safely back on the ground, Ikuto stood tall on top of the slide. "See me Amu! I'm not scared!"

Amu only stuck her tongue out. Ikuto laughed as he slid down the slide to land next to her. "That was fun! I like being up high!"

Kukai didn't have a chance to insert a comment before Ikuto sprinted away. "Come on Amu!"

They chased after him, but Ikuto was a lot faster. He reached a huge tree and was already climbing it before Kukai and Amu puffed their way over to the bottom. "Look at me guys!"

"Get down Ikuto!"

"I don't want to Kukai!"

Amu looked frantic as she watched Ikuto climb higher. "Be careful!"

Ikuto laughed again as he held on with only one hand.

Kukai was freaking out. He didn't know how to make the taller boy get down. Sure his body was that of a teenager, but his mind wasn't. Then it clicked. "Amu, Ikuto's being naughty. We shouldn't watch him do naughty things."

Amu nodded and turned around to walk a few feet away with Kukai. He sat them down on the grass and started teaching her a game to play by clapping hands with him. She giggled and laughed as Kukai showed her the right way to do it and praised her for her hard work.

Ikuto watched from the top of the tree. Without understanding the feeling, he got jealous and slowly made his way down the tree. With one final jump, Ikuto landed on the ground and silently made his way over to where Kukai and Amu sat playing.

The two playing the game didn't notice his approach so Ikuto decided to scare the pinkette. Kukai watched him as he snuck up behind the girl and blew air on the back of her neck. Amu screamed and whirled around to find a laughing Ikuto. "Ikuto! Not funny! Kukai!"

Not being able to help but grin, Kukai decided it was time for a little break. "Let's go get something to drink guys."

Ikuto and Amu obediently took his hands and walked on either side of him.

XXX

Midori and Tsumugu sprinted back to the bench that Kukai thought they were sitting on. They began talking about nothing really when Kukai walked the two trouble children in front of the couple. They completely ignored the three of them until they were gone.

"Do you think he's noticed yet?"  
Midori shook her head. If there was one thing she knew about Kukai it was that while he had a big heart, he had a small brain. "No, or else he would've looked at us."

Tsumugu wiped his brow and smiled down at the camera he held in his lap. "I hope all these pictures come out."

Midori smiled making the man before her blush. "Me too."

.

Morg: Alright for Kukai!

Ikuto: Dudes okay.

Amu: Whatever! Kukai is the best!

Ikuto: Eh… I'm the best.

Amu: Nope!

Morg: This is just another one of your pointless arguments, isn't it?

Ikuto: No, this one is legit. Amu needs to admit that I'm the best.

Amu: I won't do it.

Ikuto: Yes you will.

Amu: Can't make me.

Morg: You were only supposed to have those childish personalities for the story.

Ikuto: I'm not being childish. I'm being serious.

Amu: Whatever!

Morg: Just review so I can get out of here!


	7. Chapter 7

Morg: Heyo!

Ikuto: You aren't going to make me look like an idiot in t his chapter, right?

Amu: She doesn't have to make you do anything to look like an idiot.

Morg: …

Ikuto: What are you implying?

Amu: Uh… that she doesn't own us…?

**~Unspeakable~**

Midori finished the final touches on the decorations hanging in her living room. She and Tsumugu had already gotten Amu and Ikuto dressed for the party. Kukai had no idea that he was receiving a surprise birthday party. Usually, Midori was the only one that acknowledged his special day, but even then it was usually just a hug and a wish that the day went smoothly for the boy.

Racing as fast as his legs could carry him without dropping the board games in his arms, Kukai sped over to Midori's to play with Ikuto and Amu. Now that the energetic boy knew how to wake them up, Kukai had played with the young spirits in the teenage bodies almost every day.

Midori and Tsumugu were still unaware of this; at least Kukai thought they were. He knew that he should tell them, but he enjoyed having a childhood even if he was older than he was supposed to be.

The house he was heading for came into view, causing the boy to speed up. He kicked his shoes off as he opened the door. "Hey guys! I'm here for some fun!"

The house was silent.

Kukai moved further in. The lights were off. If they were going to leave to go somewhere then they should have told him. This was a major let down for the excited boy. Not only did he not get to play with Ikuto and Amu, it was his birthday and he'd have to spend it alone. "Guys?'

Before he could flick the switch on to illuminate the living room, the shades sprang up revealing Midori, Tsumugu, Ikuto and Amu. Midori and Tsumugu had huge smiles on their faces. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUKAI!"

Dropping his games, Kukai stared in surprise. "A birthday party? For me?"

Midori beamed at him as she crossed the room to hug him tight. "Of course! Now that it can be more than just you and me celebrating, we're having a party!"

Tears sprang into his eyes and Kukai did his best to sniff them away. One escaped his attempts and slid down his cheek. "You guys are the best."

Tsumugu laughed before handing the emotional teen a birthday present. "This one is from Ikuto and me."

Kukai laughed as he took a seat on the couch between the two unaware teens. Ripping the paper off the present, Kukai found a photo album. The inside pages were blank, but it was a beautiful album. The cover was made of brown leather with designs in it. On the front in the center was Kukai's name. "I don't know what to say! I wish I had pictures to put in here."

Floating across the room with her usual grace, Midori placed a second package in Kukai's hands. "This is from me and Amu."

Under the colorful paper, Kukai found a colorful box. He lifted his eyebrows before removing the top of the box. Inside were stacks and stacks of photos. He vaguely remembered taking some of them himself with Midori, but most of them were of only him. They were action shots so he was always doing something or concentrating on something. The reddish brown haired boy wasn't even aware that Midori had been secretly taking photos of him.

This time his tears could not be sniffed back. "Oh you guys! Do you have anything else planned?"

Midori shook her head but Tsumugu jerked his towards the kitchen. "Just your birthday cake, why?"

Kukai stared at the box of photos. "Do you mind if we all just look through these first?"

Midori and Tsumugu shared a smile. "Of course we can."

The next two and a half hours were spent in laughter as Kukai reminisced with the only two adults that had ever cared about him. "This picture is from the park! How did you get these? I thought you weren't paying attention at all!"

Not only did he discover those, but also pictures of him with Ikuto and Amu since then. Midori just hummed a little tune. "There is this old saying that even if kids think they are being sneaky, their parents usually know what's going on."

Kukai sorted out the pictures he was going to keep in the box and the ones he was going to put in the album. "So you know that I can wake them up?"

Midori and Tsumugu exchanged looks. "You mean you can actually wake them? They didn't just randomly wake up?"  
Kukai stared at Tsumugu in disbelief. "Of course I can! Here, watch this!"

Getting down on his knees in front of Amu, he took both of her hands in one of his. "Amu, its Kukai. I'm here to play. Come out and play with me!"

XXX AMU'S POV XXX

My little hands couldn't grasp the edge of my crib, but I wanted out so badly. I could hear my mama and I wanted to be with her. Mmmm… fingers. No! No Amu! Focus! Tears began leaking out of my eyes as I tried again and again to pull myself up to get out of the crib.

Footsteps neared my door and my mama's voice got louder. She sounded angry and that frightened me even more. My crying grew louder. I needed her to come in and comfort me. To feel her warmth while being in her arms. I wanted her to whisper and shush me so I could sleep.

The door flew open and my mother stumbled in. I cried louder and harder as my father followed her through the door. "You can't even keep the brat quiet! What kind of mother are you!"

"MAMA! MAMA! MAMA!"

My father took one look at my crying face before he crossed the room. Mama screamed for him to stop. "Don't touch her! Don't you fucking touch her!"

It was too late. My father slapped his hand across my cheek. The blow stunned me so I quieted down for a few seconds before crying even harder. His hand went up again when I felt something warm on my hands.

_Amu, its Kukai. I'm here to play. Come out and play with me!_

Slap!

My crying only got louder. The sobs ripping from my throat drowned out whatever that boy was trying to tell me.

Slap! Slap!

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up you stupid brat!"

"STOP HITTING HER!"

Mama managed to stumble to her feet and knock Papa away from me. She fell hard though when he pushed her back.

_Amu, you can hear me. I know you can. Come on Amu, come and play with me._

The room around me started fading into a different one. A boy sat in front of me. I knew that boy. He and I played before. My hands were warm because he was holding them in his. That smile, I knew that smile. "Kukai?"

Tears kept streaming down my cheeks. I could not stop those. His smile didn't falter as he wiped a few of them away. "Don't cry Amu, its okay. Today is my birthday and I want to spend it with you. Do you want to play Ring Around the Rosie?"

He was gone. I was still in the crib and my mother wasn't moving. Papa advanced towards me with his hand raised. I hiccupped a few times but remained silent. Slowly, he backed away with an evil grin on his face. "About time you shut up."

The door closed and my tears fell.

XXX IKUTO'S POV XXX

People moving, people talking, people ignoring me. Was I invisible to them? Why was it that I could only look at them? No one looked at me twice or said a word to me. I'm sitting here! I am here! Someone just look at me!

Nothing. My eyes moved from person to person, but they ignored me completely. I wanted to get off the couch and go find something more exciting to do, but I couldn't move. I couldn't even look to see what was keeping me there.

There! That man looked at me! I didn't really like that look, but at least he knows I'm sitting here! Oh wait, he's coming over here. My hand? Why is he taking my hand? At least he helped me to my feet. Wait! Hey wait! I don't want to go with you, stupid pervert. Why can't I fight back? It's like I have no control, no choice but to follow him.

What is that? The sound of crying. Who would be crying? Wait. I know that person. I know them. The room fades and another comes into view. This is too weird, but I know her. She's crying and I have to make her stop. I can't hear her cry. I don't want her to cry. Not ever.

XXX NORMAL XXX

Kukai was about to call out to Amu again, but she started bawling. Having been through this once before and nearly kicked in the face, Kukai seized Tsumugu and Midori and pulled them away from the crying girl.

Midori wanted nothing more than to rush forwards and hold the sobbing pinkette. "Let me go Kukai!"

Kukai held onto their wrists as tight as he could. He knew that it would only be a matter of seconds. "Just watch!"

Without any warning, Ikuto sprang into action. It was like a flip of a switch. One moment he was staring at them and the next he was cradling the crying Amu in his arms. "Shhh. Its okay now Amu. I've got you. Calm down, Ikuto's here."

Midori and Tsumugu watched in awe. This had obviously happened to Kukai before, considering he knew to get out of the way as quickly as possible. "What?"

Kukai laughed at Midori's almost whispered response to the scene before them. "This would be a good time to get out that camera. He's going to hold her until she loses us again. I'm pretty sure she's too young to know what's really going on right now anyways."

Tsumugu grabbed a notebook from his bag sitting by the front door. He quickly ran back into the room and opened to a fresh page. Quickly he scribbled down everything that was happening. "Ikuto? How old are you?"

Ikuto looked up from the now hiccupping pinkette cuddled to his chest. "Twelve. Who made Amu cry?"

Tsumugu only smiled. "No one, she woke up from a bad dream. Tell me Ikuto, what were you doing before you heard her cry?"

Ikuto scratched his nose before dipping down to blow cold air on Amu's face. The girl giggled up at the boy holding her. "I was sitting on a couch until some old creep came and grabbed my hand to take me somewhere, but then I heard Amu and I was suddenly here."

Tsumugu almost forgot to write down what the boy was saying. He was too excited that his charges were awake and could answer questions. "What do you remember from your past."

Ikuto was quiet for a few minutes. Slowly his head lowered so he could stare into Amu's eyes. "Everything."

Kukai knew that tone. Ikuto had used it several times before. "He's not going to tell you anymore. Hey Ikuto! Today is my birthday! Do you and Amu want some cake?"

The blue haired boy looked up hungrily. "Sure! Amu might need a bib though."

Midori laughed before moving forward. "Don't worry! I have one that will be perfect for Amu."

Ikuto nodded and stood up still holding the snugly pink haired girl. Midori only motioned for him to follow her so he did. They settled down around the table. Ikuto sat next to Amu and Kukai while Midori and Tsumugu sat across from the three teens.

Amu wore a strawberry printed bib. A plate of cake and ice cream sat in front of all five people. Kukai did his best to wait until they sang the birthday song before he ate his cake. Amu didn't wait; she dug her fingers into the gooey mess and began stuffing it in her mouth. Ikuto chuckled as he waited for Midori to start the song.

"Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday dear KUKAI~ Happy Birthday TO YOU~!"

Laughing along with everyone else, Kukai blew out the single candle on his piece of cake before he dug in. "You guys are the best."

Ikuto nodded before grabbing his fork and carefully eating the dessert in front of him. Amu on the other hand, had cake and ice cream smeared around her plate, on the table and her face. Tsumugu couldn't help but snap a few pictures of the pinkette enjoying herself.

Ikuto stared at the girl next to him before turning back to his plate. "I am NOT giving her a bath tonight."

Midori laughed harder than she ever thought she would. Not only was Kukai's birthday and he was having a great time, but Amu and Ikuto had been awake longer than they had ever been, the park being the only exception. Her goal of having them heal each other was actually working. The two teens were also helping the only son she'd ever wished was hers.

.

Morg: Aw! Midori luvs Kukai!

Ikuto: Aw! Amu luvs Ikuto!

Amu: Aw! WHAT!

Morg: Oh jeez, calm down spaztard.

Ikuto: What does that even mean?

Amu: Who cares and I don't love you!

Ikuto: You do too!

Amu: No way!

Morg: Review sometime soon please so I can get out of here before they start making out.

Ikuto: You better hurry then.

Amu: She can stay! We aren't making out!


	8. Chapter 8

Morg: Heyo! Yeah, that's right! I'm updating two stories in one day!

Ikuto: Good for you.

Amu: Please let us go home. Neither of us wants to know what fucked up things you're going to put into our pasts in this chapter.

Morg: I guess you'll just have to find out!

Ikuto: She said she doesn't want to.

Amu: Right.

Morg: I don't own you so sit down and read along!

Ikuto: What is the matter with you?

Amu: Weird…

**P.S. Sexting by Mi-chan42, I wrote the lemon. READ IT.**

**~Unspeakable~**

The two adults stared at the energetic boy before them on his knees. "PLEASE! !"

Midori didn't have a problem with the request. The decision was completely up to Tsumugu. Besides, they were just going to follow the three of them with the camera anyways. "I don't see why not. Tsumugu?"

The weary man ran a hand through his hair. The plan was risky but he trusted Kukai. "Alright fine, you can take them to the zoo."

"YES!"

Midori laughed as her adopted son jumped from his knees about six feet into the air with a fist pump and landed on his feet. "Just be careful and make sure to keep an eye on both of them. Wake them up before you go in case one is too young."

Kukai gave a short nod before he raced up the stairs, tripping on only two of them, to find Amu and Ikuto. "GUYS! GUYS GUESS WHAT! KUKAI IS HERE AND WE'RE GOING TO THE ZOO! WHOOOO!"

If he wanted a response, it never came. Amu and Ikuto were both in a spare room, sitting across from each other with unseeing eyes. Kukai pulled Ikuto up first and rushed him off to get the unresponsive yet docile boy to get ready. He came back for Amu about four minutes later and did the same to her. Within ten minutes, Kukai, Ikuto and Amu were standing by the front door. Kukai had a backpack on with snacks and drinks and everything else he could possibly need.

Midori and Tsumugu smiled from their seat on the stairs as Kukai turned to stare into Amu's eyes. "Amu! Amu wake up! We're going to the zoo! Come on Amu! Time to play with Kukai!"

The pinkette took about three minutes of smooth talking from Kukai but she woke up. "Kukai? We're going to the zoo?"

"You betcha! Are you excited?"

The pinkette jutted one of her hips out and put her hand on it. "Maybe."

Midori couldn't help but giggle as Tsumugu snapped a picture of the girl in her uncaring pose. "Hey Amu-chan, what are you? Like ten?"

The pinkette rolled her eyes before making a whatever sign with her fingers. "Twelve, duh."

Kukai only smirked before he turned to Ikuto. "Ikuto! Ikuto wake up! Ikuto we're going to the zoo! Do you want to go to the zoo with Amu? Come on Ikuto, it's time to play with Kukai!"

The blue haired boy took a minute less than the pinkette did. "Kukai? We're going to the zoo?"

"Yes we are! Are you excited?"

"Can we see the lions and tigers and panthers and jaguars and cheetahs and leopards and-"

"Sure Ikuto, now be quiet so we can go."

"Amu you be nice to Ikuto. He's younger than you."

"What a baby."

"I'm not a baby! I'm seven!"

"Only a baby wants to see only the big cats."

Kukai felt that this would be the best time for him to intervene. "GUYS! WE'RE GOING TO SEE EVERYTHING!"

Ikuto sent Amu a snotty look the same time she sent him one. Tsumugu snapped their picture. Kukai just seized their hands and started dragging them out the door. "Have a great day guys! And no following us!"

Tsumugu and Midori waved from their spot on the stairs. As soon as the front door slammed shut, they took off to get ready to follow the trio.

Kukai couldn't believe his luck. Not only were Amu and Ikuto old enough to behave semi normal, they were excited about going to the zoo as well. "You guys have to stay by me. If you wander off we're going home."

Amu rolled her eyes and pulled her hand out of Kukai's. "You don't have to hold _my_ hand. I'm not the baby."

Ikuto pulled his hand from Kukai's as well. "Well, _I'm_ not a baby either!"

Kukai ignored the comments, seized their hands once more and took off running. "Come on you two! If you want to get there sometime today you better hurry it up!"

Silently, well as silent as hard breathing can get, Ikuto and Amu followed right behind Kukai. The pinkette was never happier than to see the gates come into view due to the fact that they meant she didn't have to run anymore. Kukai didn't let either of the go though as they got into line. At the window he laid down the correct amount of money before leaning into speak with the clerk. "Hey, I'm supposed to ask if you have any sort of special stamp or sticker for kids with mental disabilities."

The clerk raised an eyebrow before looking at the two 'kids' beside the browned haired boy. Her mind was telling her that maybe he was the one that was 'special'. "Yes we do. You'll have to prove it though."

Kukai just winked. "Go ahead and ask them anything you want to."

The clerk ushered the trio to the side and help the group behind them before closing down her booth and taking them inside to the office. "Alright, what's your name?"

"Amu."

"Okay, how old are you?"

"Twelve."

The clerk raised an eyebrow but continued with her questions. "Who is this?"

"That's Kukai. He's our friend and got permission from Midori and Tsumugu to bring us to the zoo today as long as we're good. He was worried that we wouldn't be old enough to get in, but I saw people with babies. Sometimes Kukai is a little weird."

The clerk just smiled at the girl. Yeah, she definitely sounded twelve. "And how old are you?"  
Ikuto beamed at the woman, almost making her faint. "I'm seven!"

The look that crossed her face almost seemed to be disappointment. "Is that so? So are you going to have fun today in the zoo with Kukai?"

"Yes! He promised that we could see the lions and tigers and-"

"He'll name them all if you don't stop him. Such a baby."

"I'm not a baby."

"Amu, knock it off."

Shocked, the pinkette stared at Kukai. He was older than them and she thought that maybe he'd side with her and pick on Ikuto as well. Instead, he almost seemed angry. Well, she'd show him. She was a big enough kid to walk around by herself.

"Convinced yet? Please just give us the thing that says so in case something happens."  
The clerk, albeit not wanting to, handed over a couple of passes that Ikuto and Amu had to keep in their pockets. "Have a good day."

With a grin, Kukai was pulling them from the office and into the zoo. "First stop! The aquarium!"

Ikuto cheered while Amu rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long day.

XXX

"And the cheetahs growled at me. They were going to eat me, I swear!"

Kukai laughed as Ikuto waved his arms about in a frantic motion. They had seen a good portion of the zoo and were taking a break to eat some snacks and sip on some water. Amu was quiet but Ikuto was too excited to stay still.

Kukai just laughed. He was having so much fun with his two siblings that he could hardly believe his luck. "Where should we go next, Amu? Ikuto picked last time."

No response.

"Amu?"

Kukai turned around to where he swore the pinkette was sitting. Her spot was empty. "Amu? AMU?"

Kukai turned back to look at the bewildered Ikuto. "She's gone."

XXX

Midori and Tsumugu walked hand in hand out of the cat complex. It wasn't hard for them to follow the three kids since there were plenty of people at the zoo and they were wearing disguises. Tsumugu was getting some really great pictures of them as they looked at the animals.

Unfortunately, they were too busy pretending not to know Kukai, Ikuto and Amu that they didn't see Amu get up and walk away. They didn't realize anything was wrong until they turned around to see a panicking Kukai.

XXX

Amu was definitely going to show Kukai that she wasn't a baby that needed him to tell her what to do. She was going to go see the penguins without him going with her. Maybe after that, she'd see the giraffes. Heck, she could see the whole zoo on her own if she wanted.

XXX

Kukai was really freaking out and in turn, he freaked Ikuto out. "I don't know what we're going to do. I didn't see which way she went. What if someone kidnaps her? Oh shit! Oh shit! We have to find her!"

Ikuto did his best to search through the crowd to find the girl with pink hair. Despite her teasing him, he liked her. She was nice enough to let him stand at the railing instead of her in front of the big fish tank.

"Amu's gone! Amu's gone! Oh shit! We have to find her! She might be twelve mentally but she looks sixteen! No one is going to question her walking around the zoo on her own. Heck! They wouldn't think twice about her leaving alone either. Oh shit! Ikuto, we have to find her."

Something deep, deep down in Ikuto began to stir. It was something that he'd never felt before. Using his hands to hold his head still, the teen dropped to his knees. Everything felt as if it was spinning and Ikuto was going to be thrown off. Then a pain so sharp shot through his brain that Ikuto couldn't help but let out a short scream.

Kukai stopped his panicking to watch in horror as is other charge freaked out in a completely different way.

Ikuto could only squeeze his eyes shut and hope that whatever was happening would stop. Images flashed before his eyes as noises that he shouldn't be hearing filled his head. "Please make it stop, please."

Kukai stood motionless. What could he do? He was barely seventeen himself. There was no way that he could help his charge. "Ikuto, it's okay. It'll be okay. We'll find her. You'll be fine. Just breathe."

Midori had been about to intervene when she noticed that Ikuto dropped but Kukai was comforting him. Tsumugu shoved the camera into her hands with the instructions to take pictures of Ikuto as Tsumugu wrote everything down.

Kukai was never so thankful as the moment Ikuto stopped shaking and began to just breathe again. Slowly, the blue haired boy lifted his head to stare straight into Kukai's stunned eyes. The voice that sounded was no longer one of a seven year old. "Kukai, we have to find her."

Midori took a step back in shock. Ikuto, the real Ikuto, was awake. The only thing he was concerned about was finding Amu.

.

Morg: Oh snap! Go Ikuto!

Ikuto: Yeah me!

Amu: Oh come on! I would not be that bratty!

Morg: You're just flirting with Ikuto.

Ikuto: Yeah, you cougar.

Amu: How am I a cougar?

Ikuto: Obviously I'm five years younger than you in this chapter. That makes you an older woman looking for a younger man.

Amu: But that's not true!

Morg: Oh jeez. Did you guys like the age difference and how I flip flopped it?

Ikuto: No.

Amu: Review please. Nothing Ikuto has to say matters.


	9. Chapter 9

Morg: Heyo! So I'm super excited about this chapter because-

Colin: WTF! What am I doing here?

Ikuto: Hey! It's the little pedo!

Amu: 0.o

Mi-chan: Colin! You're here too!

Morg: Oh jeez! How did you two get in here?

Ikuto: …what's _she_ doing here?

Amu: o.0

Colin: Oh yeah! I wanted to be the one to say it since Morg hasn't stopped talking about it.

Mi-chan: But-but! I WANT TO! DX

Morg: What?

Ikuto: Just say it.

Amu: 0.0

Colin: Well, you know how Amu was twelve and Ikuto was seven, giving them a five year difference where Amu was older.

Ikuto: Right, it's backwards from the Manga and Anime, you're point?

Amu: o.o

Mi-chan: SO NOW THAT IKUTO'S AWAKE! HE'S SEVENTEEN AND AMU IS STILL TWELVE!

Morg: Oh yeah, that bit of genius. I didn't do it on purpose, but once I figured out that I did it, I claimed it as a planned work of art.

Ikuto: You idiot.

Amu: So… what's going on? Why is everyone here?

Morg: Mi-chan brought my younger brother, Colin-

Colin: Heyo!

Morg: Into her reviews so I brought him into the opening and closing so it wouldn't be so weird.

Ikuto: This is the longest one you've ever written.

Amu: Can we just go home?

Mi-chan: NO! She might not own you, but I'll use force.

Colin: And I'll use the force. (Star Wars reference! OH YEAH!)

Ikuto: None of you own us.

Mi-chan: I can change that.

Amu: Yep, see ya!

Morg: I'm coming with you and Ikuto

Ikuto: Are you sure you want to? ;)

Morg: Never mind… I'll stay here with these two and write the actual chapter.

Mi-chan: YEAH! XD

Colin: Whatever.

**~Unspeakable~**

Putting aside everything he'd just learned about himself, Ikuto began his search for the pinkette. Something told him that she hadn't been kidnapped. Thinking back on the day so far, the seventeen year old figured that she had most likely just walked away from them. Something about the way she had been acting, told the blue haired teen that she'd wanted to prove herself as a grown up and in order to do that, she needed to be away from her guide. "Kukai, calm down and think back. Was there anywhere in particular that Amu said that she wanted to go? She's not going to go to something that we've already seen."

Kukai, still freaking out over losing his charge and the fact that Ikuto was completely awake, was having a hard time handling the situation. "I don't remember! She mentioned something about penguins and polar bears at one point, I think. WE'VE GOT TO FIND HER!"

Ikuto was one step away from slapping his best friend. Yes, Kukai earned best friend status. How could he not? The brown haired teen needed to calm down and just think things through like Ikuto was. If they just thought about it for a few moments then they were sure to come up with a pretty decent plan. "So that's where we'll go. Midori and Tsumugu!"

The couple in their disguise had stayed away, but sprang forward the moment that Ikuto called out to them. "Hai!"

"I want you two to stay here. She might come back here eventually."

Mouth open wider than his eyes, Kukai stared at his adopted mother and Ikuto and Amu's state worker in disguise. If Ikuto hadn't called them out, the teen would have never noticed them. "I told you not to follow us!"

Grinning and shrugging, Midori and Tsumugu watched as Ikuto dragged the angry yet worried teen off to find the pinkette.

XXX

Amu waved at the elephant across the enclosure from her. She was pretty sure that it didn't know that she was just saying hello, but the poor thing looked so lonely. She supposed that the zoo wasn't so cool if you had to be in it alone.

Heaving a large sigh, Amu moved to sit on the bench at the top of the hill where the elephants and rhinos were kept. Maybe she shouldn't have walked away from Kukai and Ikuto, even if Ikuto was being a little brat. Her intention of finding the penguins had fallen through considering that she didn't know how to get to them. Sure she'd seen the seals and crossed a bridge with tons of coy underneath and there was that beautiful garden with all the flowers and birds, but Amu had no idea where she was or how to get back. There was also that cool island with all the awesome little lemurs and that big weird tree, but getting back wasn't really a priority. What Amu wanted most, was to go home.

If she went back down the hill and across that bridge she'd end up in the gorilla complex. There were all sorts of monkeys in there and she wanted to see them. Getting to her feet and following the path, Amu headed that way.

XXX

Ikuto scanned the kids in front of the glass at the polar bears tank. The white bears were playing with a giant plastic ball as they sped past the glass. All of the kids screamed and pounded their little fists every time the bears passed them. There was no pinkette among them.

Kukai came out to join Ikuto after checking out the caves on either side of the bear's enclosure to see if Amu was maybe in one of those. No luck. "Do you see her?"

Ikuto shook his head before turning away from the crowd to look at Kukai. "The only problem with Amu saying that she wanted to see something and actually being there would be whether or not Amu knows her way around this zoo. I doubt it, considering the situation both of us are in mentally. She's probably never been here before. I know that I haven't."

The panicked look came back to Kukai's face. "So we're screwed?"

His hand curled into a fist at his side. This idiot really needed to learn how to stay calm. "Kukai! Focus! Amu isn't going to leave the zoo without us. There isn't a reason for her to. Let's go back to where we lost her and look for anything that might catch her eye."

Kukai nodded and motioned for Ikuto to follow him back to the cat complex entrance that they had lost Amu at. On the way to the door, Ikuto let his eyes wander up to the glass enclosed elevator in the gorilla complex. If you rode it, you could see the orangutans playing in their trees. Something pink caught his eye. "Kukai! There she is!"

Ikuto took off running before Kukai could turn around. "Great! Now they're both gone! SHIT!"

Several families skirted the cussing boy as Midori and Tsumugu walked up to him and just hugged him. Midori gave him a small smile before making him sit on a bench that they'd taken over. "Don't worry, they'll find us here."

XXX

The small gorilla had been so cute! And the little orangutans playing in the trees had caught the pinkette's attention right away. She couldn't help but laugh as they chased each other by swinging from vine to vine with their long arms. They also confirmed Amu's suspicions, being in the zoo with someone else made it more fun.

The pinkette blinked as she exited the gorilla enclosure and stepped out into the sunlight. In front of her stood a huge building. The top half of it was made out of small triangular windows. The Desert Dome, the building in which Amu had wanted to go in right away but Kukai had taken them straight to the Aquarium. Well, now she could go through it on her own with no stupid Ikuto or Kukai to slow her down.

"Amu! AMU! Where did you go? Amu!"

The pinkette glanced behind her to see a tired out Ikuto searching the deck alongside the orangutan's pen. Well, she wasn't there so he wasn't going to find her. Amu turned and kept walking without letting Ikuto know that she'd seen him.

Ikuto spun around right in time to catch sight of the girl he was after as she stepped inside a large building. Good, there was only one path through. He'd be caught up to her in no time.

XXX

Amu stared with huge eyes at the mountain of red sand before her. This zoo was so cool! Kukai really was the best for taking them there. With that thought, guilt washed through the pinkette. She had to admit that seeing the things that she'd seen would have been cooler with Kukai's enthusiasm pushing them through it all.

Too late for that now, she was already there and not about to just leave because Kukai and Ikuto weren't with her. The pinkette made her feet move forwards to the first display and found a cute little fox with big ears. "Hey there little guy! You are so cute!"

XXX

Ikuto made it into the entrance of the Desert Dome and glanced around at the maps on the walls and the globe on the floor showing off the different deserts in the world. No pinkette, he took off for the entrance but stopped short when he noticed a couple of other teenage boys shoving each other and pointing at something. He just knew what that something was and he couldn't even see her yet.

Glaring as he passed them, Ikuto ignored everything else as he sauntered up to his pinkette. Sticking his hand in her back pocket of her jean shorts and placing a kiss on her cheek, the teenage boy glanced back at the other boys as he felt his pinkette tense up. He had no choice but to whisper in her ear. "Go with it or you'll have to deal with teenage hormones from just about every boy in this fucking zoo."

Amu gasped as she recognized Ikuto's husky breath. "I-Ikuto! You scared me! I thought you were some pervert! What took you so long?"

Smirking, Ikuto removed his hand from her ass and grabbed her hand to lead her on. "Sorry, long line in the bathroom."

Amu glanced out of the corner of her eye to see the disappointed looks that the boys behind them were giving her and Ikuto. At that moment, she was never more grateful that he'd found her. Once they were out of ear shot and looking at some colorful birds, Amu decided it was time to offer up an apology. "I'm really sorry Ikuto. I shouldn't have walked away."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You do realize the situation we're both in, right?"

The pinkette shook her head no. How come the seven year old brat sounded so cool and so much older than her now? Nothing made sense.

"Look at me, Amu. Do I look seven? I'm seventeen. You are the reason that I'm actually in my right state of mind. Technically, you're sixteen. Our pasts were so horrible that our minds tried to protect us from the real world by shutting down on us."

Amu stared at the boy still holding her hand in horror. So many things started to make sense, but a lot of them still didn't. She didn't feel sixteen. She felt twelve. There was no way she was older than twelve. "But I'm twelve. I am, Ikuto."

With a sigh, the older boy smirked down at her. "Yes you are and I'm seventeen. Let's keep going. I think there's a serval up ahead."

"What is it with you and cats?"

Ikuto only shrugged his shoulders as they passed by the meerkats without really stopping to look at them so they could look at the servals up above their heads. "I think that one only has three legs. Like that tiger we saw earlier."

Amu nodded. Ikuto still hadn't let go of her hand and she was all too aware of that fact. Her cheeks were feeling hotter than normal and the pinkette swore she was blushing. That wasn't possible though. If she was blushing then that meant that she liked the fact that Ikuto was holding her hand, although the boy seemed to have other things on his mind as he studied the cats in front of him.

"Shall we keep going, Amu? We have a lot to cover before our little date is over."

Okay, now she was blushing. "D-date! Who said this was a date?"

Ikuto chuckled before pulling on the hand that he held to make the pinkette come closer to him. "I just said so. It's my reward for finding you and your punishment for walking away. You're stuck with me, Strawberry, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"But-but! I've never been on a date before! I don't know what to do!"

Knowing that he had to calm down the frantic girl before she caused too much of a commotion, Ikuto did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her.

Due to Amu's flailing and her quick shifting, she turned her head just in time so that his lips collided with her cheek, causing the pinkette to freeze all her movements and stare at the ducks in the pond before them. Then it hit her, if she hadn't turned her head then his lips would have met her lips and-

"Come on, Amu. There's so much more for us to see and I heard that the basement of this place is called the Kingdom of the Night. You, me, alone in the dark. Sounds perfect."

Yep she was definitely blushing. Hard core too. The pinkette allowed the teen boy to pull her along past a waterfall or two and through the humming bird canyon. Just as she was passing some more foxes and a couple of turtles right after the jack rabbits, Amu realized what Ikuto had said. "W-wait! The dark! I don't want to go down there!"

It was too late for the pinkette, Ikuto was already leading her down the dimly lit stairs to where she knew it was only going to get darker.

.

Morg: So this-

Colin: *reading the chapter* Hey! That's our zoo here in Omaha!

Mi-chan: IT IS!

Morg: Yep! The Henry Doorly Zoo. It's a top rated zoo. Like top 5 in the world. We're awesome like that.

Ikuto: Oh hey! You're done! We just finished too.

Mi-chan: Finished what? 0.o

Amu: Ummm… N-nothing…

Morg: Are you blushing?

Colin: I respect you, Ikuto. I respect you.

Ikuto: Well, you aren't the only pervert here.

Morg: Just review.

Mi-chan: *nose bleed* OHHHHHHHH!


	10. Chapter 10

Morg: Heyo! I've been in the updating mood lately and some of my stories have been neglected.

Ikuto: Poor stories, then again the only ones that matter are rated M.

Amu: That's not true! You pervert.

Morg: Like I said, I'm updating.

Ikuto: Do you want an award?

Amu: A pervert and a jerk. You're going to die alone.

Morg: Harsh!

Ikuto: I'm not dying and neither will you. We'll be together forever, little strawberry.

Amu: I hope not!

Morg: If it were up to me then you would be, but, alas, I don't own you.

**~Unspeakable~**

The young girl blushed furiously under his gaze. Despite the dark, Ikuto knew that her face was a deep shade of red. "Really Amu, I'll hold you close if it gets too scary for you."

Staring into the dimly lit enclosure for the nocturnal animals, Amu ignored the boy beside her as he offered his assistance for the second time. She was determined to show him that she could handle anything the zoo had to throw at her. "I told you I'm fine. Stop being a pervert."

Holding her hand was the least perverted thing he could do to her down there in the dark, but with Amu being in the mindset of a twelve year old and Ikuto not knowing how long she was going to be awake meant that he couldn't try anything. "I can show you perverted if you want."

"Forget it; you don't listen to what I say anyways."

Making sure that she could see him react as though he was appalled by her words, Ikuto smirked in the dark. "I'm always listening to what you say."

Could have been the fact that he was whispering in her ear, or maybe it was the dark, could possibly have been the fact that she was only twelve and wasn't sure how to respond to his closeness, but his whispered words sent shivers down her spine. There was that heat in her face again. Amu ignored it and kept walking. Soon they were entering what looked to be an underground cave. She glanced around to see a waterfall and stalagmites and stalactites. This place was pretty cool and she was glad that she was there with Ikuto or else the young girl would have just rushed through without actually looking at anything.

Too bad the boy she was with couldn't behave. His firm grip on her hand never loosened as he dragged her from place to place looking at stuff. Amu didn't complain, however, even being twelve she knew that just spelled trouble. Instead she allowed Ikuto to point things out to her before dragging her on to the next display. The open cave was awesome. Amu stood in the center and looked up to the top of the mountain and felt so small.

Ikuto stood next to his 'date' and watched as she stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know why she was doing it, but she looked cute while she did it. "What's so interesting up there? All the bats are stuck behind the nets. They can't even fly freely in here."

Amu just sighed before glancing over at the taller boy. "Just look up, Ikuto. Enjoy the feeling of being small and knowing that the world isn't watching your every move."

"Are you sure you're twelve?"

"Just do it."

With a sigh of his own, Ikuto tilted his head back to look all the way up to the bottom of the top of the mountain that they'd previously walked around upstairs. She was right; looking up at it did make him feel small. "I don't like it."

Amu tore her gaze away again to look at the boy beside her. "Why not?"

"I've gone most of my life as being the insignificant boy on the couch that doesn't respond. I'm ready for the world to look at me. Then again, I don't know if the world is ready for that."

Amu swallowed as Ikuto's eyes met hers. "Do you know how long you have?"

The question seemed innocent to the people around them, but Ikuto knew what she meant. "That's not something we should be talking about on our date." After a few moments of silence and a disappointed yet worried look from Amu, Ikuto answered. "No."

The last part came so softly that for a moment she didn't think he'd actually said it. When it registered in her mind that he'd answered her question, Amu could only hold onto his hand tighter. "I'm sorry."

The tall boy laughed a little despite the fact that he felt the need to cry. "Your case is worse than mine. You haven't even come to terms yet. You could go at any second."

Somehow, this was different for Amu. "Doesn't matter, I want you to be able to live a normal life."

Ikuto had never felt so warm when anyone had spoken to him before. Down there in the dark with no one demanding anything from him, he felt so close to the girl beside him. His mind registered the fact that she was the one that had been with him continuously for the past few months, but he was more touched by the fact that she knew she was just as messed up as he was but wished better for him rather than her. In that moment, Ikuto felt greedy for thinking that he had it rough. Granted he did, but so did Amu and he hadn't been thinking about her.

Wanting to move on and have a lighter mood for their date, Ikuto started forwards, dragging the pinkette through more dark halls so that they could see more animals. "Oh look Amu, there's a cabin up ahead. I wonder where we're going."

Amu stared at the building before them. There were snakes in cages and through the door she could see a bridge. "I-I don't think I want to g-go in there."

Smirking as he pulled her closer to him but didn't slow down his pace, Ikuto leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I promise I'll protect you."

Shudders filled her body, but Amu was truly afraid. She felt her mind starting to shut down and that freaked her out even more. "Ikuto, I-I think I'm going. Don't let me. Ikuto!"

The world around her started going black and memories began flashing through her mind as she tried her best to focus on the boy that was now facing her. Amu felt his arms encircle her but no matter how she tried, she couldn't see him anymore. There she was, standing in her driveway with her dead sister, watching her mother burn inside her house. Tears streaked down her face.

Ikuto called to her over and over again. He blamed himself for what had happened. If only he hadn't pushed her to go inside the damn cabin place. It wasn't even that scary, but it must have been enough for her tired mind. "Come back, Amu! Come back to me! Look at me! Focus, you can do it!"

He knew that she wasn't seeing him anymore, but that didn't stop him from pulling her closer to his body and cooing into her face. One of his hands brushed some of her hair back, but Amu's grip on him was slowly relaxing.

The cops pulled up and the sirens were blaring. Men in yellow sprinted forwards with a hose and started soaking the flames. Amu's sister was scooped up by men in white and a pretty lady with long brown hair seemed to float towards her to make sure she was okay. After that, a man with blue hair led her over to the police car.

"Can you tell me your name?"

Amu knew that voice. She knew that smell, and even if she didn't want to admit it, she liked them a lot. "I-Ikuto."

The blue haired teen held the girl that was now gone. Their date was over. He sighed as he took her hand and led her into the cabin. She followed without hesitation and he missed the slight pull that she'd put on his hand when he'd been leading her around before.

Now that she was out of it, Ikuto felt even more protective of the girl he had in tow. He didn't let anyone get too close to her in case they had impure intentions. Back through the gorilla complex they went, until Ikuto found his way back to the cat complex. He found the people he'd come with sitting on a bench. Midori and Tsumugu looked as though they were having the time of their lives. Kukai sat with his head in his hands. He looked miserable.

"Just so you know, she apologized for leaving and ruining your day before she…"

Kukai bounced to his feet and was instantly hugging both Ikuto and Amu. Despite the fact that Ikuto was seventeen, he let Kukai hug him. "I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry, man."

"Is she okay?"

Ikuto nodded as he pulled Amu forward. Tsumugu looked a little put out about the fact that she was gone, but he was happy that she was okay. "I found her as she went in the Desert Dome. We walked through it together and even went down into the Kingdom of the Night, but something scared her so she reverted. She knew it was coming too and it scared her."

Midori heard the distress in his voice and instantly stepped forwards to put her hand on his shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done to keep her here if her mind was already in the process of shutting down."

Ikuto nodded but didn't feel like that was true. It was still nice to hear that his new mother didn't blame him in the slightest. He had that need to cry again, but he wasn't about to let it happen. No seventeen year old boy cried while holding the hand of a mentally scarred person while standing in the middle of the zoo.

Tsumugu seemed to understand Ikuto's posture and silence. "I think we should call it a day. Let's go home and get something to eat."

Kukai nodded before seizing Amu's other hand and walking with her and Ikuto towards the exit. "I'm glad you guys got to go through there."

"I could tell that she wished that you were with us. I'm really sorry, Kukai."

His best friend waved away his apology. "Don't worry about it. Once we get her sorted out like you are, we can go anywhere we want."

Ikuto smiled his reply. Somehow he wanted to be able to live a normal life now, but he doubted that that was possible yet. A feeling in his gut told him that he was far from being 'healed'. "I'd like that."

Midori and Tsumugu exchanged knowing glances. They were going to have to watch the teen very closely to make sure that everything went well for him. There was no telling what an emotionally disturbed person viewed as right or wrong. For all they knew, Ikuto could be planning to run away from the house. Neither adult wanted that.

Midori took a second to grab Ikuto's free hand and squeeze it gently. "We're here for you. To take care of you, no matter what state of mind you're in."

Thanking the stars that they were at the car, Ikuto felt his tears beginning to run down his face. "You make me feel safe and I know that I can trust Amu with you. Thank you, Midori."

The older lady only smiled again before hugging Ikuto and enjoying the fact that he could actually hug back. "I'm here for you. I wouldn't have taken you in if I wasn't prepared to look after you for the rest of your life."

Now he was blubbering like an idiot. She really needed to stop hitting all the right emotional buttons. "You're too kind to me."

Tsumugu allowed the exchange to happen without stepping in to add anything from his end of their situation. Now that they were done exchanging their hugs and kind words, he decided to make sure that Ikuto knew that he was going to do everything he could to help out as well. "I'll be there to make sure that Midori has everything she needs to make sure that you and Amu keep progressing. Kukai's helping out too. We're here for you Ikuto. Don't worry so much and enjoy this time you have."

Damn them all. Even Kukai's enthusiastic nod of his head made the tears flow freely from Ikuto's eyes. He hated crying. Crying showed that he was weak and that he was feeling hurt, but at the moment he wasn't feeling hurt. There was no man torturing his mother and he wasn't being scolded or abused. He was being loved. For the first time since before they were taken, Ikuto was simply being loved.

.

Morg: There ya go!

Ikuto: I don't cry.

Amu: You just did.

Morg: It's an emotional story, okay!

Ikuto: Still don't cry.

Amu: Review if you think Ikuto cries.

Morg: Well you don't have to but it's nice to hear what you think!

Ikuto: I don't cry! Why aren't you listening?

Amu: Yep, ignore him!


	11. Chapter 11

Morg: Heyo! The reviews are in!

Ikuto: And?

Amu: Everyone agrees that you cry.

Morg: Can't fight reviewer logic!

Ikuto: I do not! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me? I don't cry, there needs to be more lemons and Amu is madly in love with me! Get it through your thick heads people!

Amu: Where did that other stuff come from?

Morg: Who knows?

Ikuto: Whatever, you don't own anything.

**~Unspeakable~**

Thoughts played tag in his head while Ikuto stared up at his ceiling. Three days had passed since they were at the zoo and he was still in control of his mind. Granted he hadn't slept a wink during those three days. The possibility of him not waking up to his 'normal' self scared the daylights out of him and made it impossible for the blue haired teen to get a wink of sleep. Something that didn't slip by Midori's keen eye. She knew he wasn't sleeping and also knew that Ikuto was doing his best to keep it from her.

Passing by his door, Midori stopped to stick her head in. "Ikuto, can I have a word with you?"

Ikuto bolted upright on his bed. All thoughts of being tired or worried or scared instantly vanished. "Is something wrong? What happened?"

Chuckling, Midori pushed open the door and flowed into the room to take a seat beside Ikuto on the bed. One of her hands quickly found his and held it firmly. "I know what you're doing to yourself and it has to stop. Did you ever think that maybe if you don't get any sleep, the stresses that that'll put on your body will make you revert?"

Ikuto stared long and hard at the open door. His mind processed everything she presented to him and he couldn't find any argument in her logic. "I just can't seem to relax enough to sleep. I try. I lay in this bed every night with my eyes close, but that only seems to make me more aware of what might happen and I get further from sleeping."

Midori sighed as she squeezed his hand but didn't let go. "You need to do something. Go somewhere in the house where you feel the most comfortable. The safest spot you can think of and you need to just stay there. Let your mind relax a little and get some shut eye. I can't promise that you'll wake up the way you are now, but at least we know that this Ikuto exists in that head. We'll get him back out no matter what."

Gripping the hand that served as his lifeline at the moment, Ikuto tried to think of the best place for him to test out Midori's plan. The only place he could think of was Amu's bed. "Do you think I could just try Amu's room? Whenever I had nightmares in the past I'd go in there for the rest of the night."

Midori smiled and nodded. "Sure, Amu's out back playing with Kukai right now."

"I know. I'd be out there too, but the lack of sleep and the amount of energy that nine year old Amu and eighteen year old Kukai have would wear me out too fast."

Giggling softly, Midori nodded her agreement. "I don't doubt that. They'd wear me out and I've been getting sleep every night. Go ahead and try it. I'll let Kukai know that you're using her bed and we'll keep her away so she doesn't get upset."

Ikuto smiled his thanks before getting to his feet and following Midori to his bedroom door. She continued on her way down the hall, but stopped at the end to turn back to him. "Good night, Ikuto."

Smirking, Ikuto nodded to her before slipping into the pinkette's room. The colors were contrastingly different from his room, but he was still comfortable in there. It wasn't as if this were some strange environment. This was Amu's room. It smelled just like her. Ikuto sank down onto the bed and crawled until his head could land on the pillows as he collapsed. Squirming just enough, he got the blankets out from under him so he could snuggle into them. With his nose buried in the scent of the most important person in his life, Ikuto closed his eyes and willed sleep to take him.

Then those thoughts started playing tag again. Worrying about not waking up as himself. Worrying about not getting enough sleep. Feeling stupid for worrying so much. Ikuto couldn't do anything about it. After about an hour of trying to let all of his thoughts run their course, the teen called it quits. Just as he was about to sit up, the door to the bedroom opened. He thought for a moment that it was Midori sneaking in to check on him and he was about to let her know that their plan hadn't worked, but he heard giggling. Giggling that didn't sound like it could come from Midori. This was giggling from a younger girl. A much younger girl with pink hair.

Ikuto smirked to himself as he listened to her come into the room without turning on the light. Even with the shades down to block out most of the sunlight, a little escaped into the room and lit it enough for Ikuto to be able to make out Amu coming in and closing the door before tip toeing closer to the bed. She leaned over to stare down at Ikuto's face and he quickly shut his eyes. Her breath fawned across his cheeks and nose and Ikuto breathed in her scent deeply.

Pretending to be moving in his sleep, Ikuto began to shift. With his eye partly slit, he could see Amu had leaned back up so that he wouldn't hit her in his movements, but she didn't move away from the bed. Ikuto took this as his chance and snatched out his hand to grab her arm and drag her into the bed and promptly under the covers. "Watching people sleep, what a pervert you are Amu."

The pinkette struggled briefly before giving up to a fit of giggles and rolled to face Ikuto. "Midori said that you'd be asleep in here for the rest of the day and probably all night so I shouldn't bother you because you need your sleep. Why can't you sleep in your own bed?"

Ikuto smirked and stretched a little without letting Amu go. "I think your bed is comfy, especially with you in it."

Amu blushed and buried her face into her pillows so that Ikuto wouldn't see. If not for her ears turning red as well, Ikuto wouldn't have known what to make of her actions. "Don't say stuff like that!"

Ikuto didn't let his smirk slip even a little as he pulled Amu closer to his chest. "You've been playing hard with Kukai all day. How about you take a nap with me now?"

Amu scrunched up her nose. "I'm too old for naps. Take one by yourself."

Ikuto chuckled as he buried his nose into her hair and took a deep breath. "You aren't in the position to refuse me. I've kind of got you trapped here."

Amu struggled a bit more before realizing that he was correct once again. "That's only because you're older than me!"

"By less than a year."

"No way! You're definitely older than ten! You look like you're as old as Kukai and he's like twenty!"

Ikuto couldn't help the chuckles that escaped his mouth. "Sure Amu, Kukai is not twenty. He's only eighteen. I'm seventeen and so are you. I don't know why you can't see it. Well I do, but you should be able to tell."

Amu pouted as she relaxed in his arms. "I'm nine. Don't be jealous of my youth and take your old man nap so I can go play!"

Ikuto shrugged with her in his arms and attempted to do just that, but even with here there to comfort him, his worries began to surface once more and he let out a frustrated sigh.

Amu didn't want to admit that she was pretty tired, but it was true. And with Ikuto holding her so close to his body, he was making her feel extra warm and sleepy. If only he'd stop squirming. "Ikuto, what's the matter?"

"I've just got a lot on my mind and I can't seem to sleep."

Amu tried to wiggle up out of his grasp, but Ikuto's arms only tightened around her. "Ikuto," she whined. "Please let me go!"

"Stay with me. Its easier for me to relax with you here."

"I'm not going to leave silly! I was just going to rub your back like my momma used to do for me before-"

Ikuto's eyes widened in surprise causing his grip to relax and Amu to escape his arms. She instantly sat up and moved so her back was against the headboard. Her eyes held a sad look in them, but she shook it away as she turned to look down at him. Ikuto couldn't believe that she was going to stay of her own free will. "What are you going to do?"

"Well I was going to rub your back, but you're too tall so I guess I'll have to settle with playing with your hair. That always used to help me calm down. Remember when we were younger and you used to come in here in the middle of the night because you were afraid of your nightmares?"

Ikuto nodded his head as Amu shifted over to place him in her lap. Ikuto turned his body so that he was on his stomach and his cheek was against her thigh. "I remember."

Amu smiled as she began ghosting her fingers through his hair. It felt so silky and soft that she was glad he was okay with her touching him. "I never told you, but I was scared too. You can go to sleep now. I won't let your nightmares get you. I'll be here for you like I was then."

"Are you sure you're nine? You sound a lot older than nine."

Amu grinned before rubbing her fingers against his scalp and making Ikuto moan. "Kukai said the same thing earlier when I didn't get mad about you sleeping in my room. Why should it bother me? You've slept in here before."

Ikuto hummed his response. He was honestly too tired to think of some response to her comment so he just focused on the feeling of her hands on his head. The pure bliss of what was happening was lulling him into a semi conscious state, which was heaven to the sleep deprived boy.

Amu smiled as she watched Ikuto's eyes flutter shut. His breathing began to even out, but she didn't stop what she was doing. Something told her that if she stopped then he'd wake back up and he really needed to be sleeping. Amu was determined to make sure that Ikuto, one of her best friends since they were little, got a good night of sleep. Midori had looked worried about him earlier and Kukai had told her that he really needed sleep or he might get sick. Amu wasn't about to let that happen to him so she had decided to sneak up to her room and check on him. Of course, he hadn't been sleeping when she came in but he was now. There was no doubt in her mind that Ikuto was out cold.

Knowing that he was going to be okay now, Amu felt her own mind relax as she leaned back against the wall. Just before she also allowed sleep to take her, Ikuto's arms moved to encircle her waist as if she was a pillow. Amu blushed at the feeling of him holding her so tightly although she didn't exactly understand the feeling. She wasn't uncomfortable this way so she let his arms stay.

Not ten minutes later the door was opened and a smiling Midori inched into the room to take in her sleeping housemates. They looked so peaceful and she just knew that everything was going to work out for them. With a raise of her hand, she brought her camera to her face and looked through the small window to focus on her subjects before a single click and a flash of light penetrated the room without waking up its sleeping occupants.

.

Morg: Kind of short, but now you guys know that they have their memories of everything from whatever age they 'are' to when their memory became capable of holding long term memories. So whatever happened to Amu before the age of nine she can remember since her mind says she's nine. Ikuto remembers everything about everything since he's in his right state of mind.

Ikuto: That was a lousy explanation.

Amu: I'd like to see you do better.

Morg: Eh, if there is any confusion then just message me or leave it in your review and I'll try to answer you as soon as possible. I want to make sure that everyone understands what is going on.

Ikuto: I don't think that anyone ever will.

Amu: Whatever, just review.


	12. Chapter 12

Morg: Heyo! Been forever I know… GUESS WHAT!

Ikuto: Don't wanna.

Amu: What?

Morg: I have been a fanfiction writer for a year as of yesterday! I suppose we should celebrate!

Ikuto: Lemon?

Amu: I think we're fine without bringing attention to this fact.

Morg: Not in this story Ikuto, but I'll update something else too!

Ikuto: Hell yes!

Amu: But you don't own us! You have no real reason to celebrate!

Morg: Party pooper!

**~Unspeakable~**

Maybe it was the fingers still on his scalp that pulled him out of his slumber or maybe it was the way the person he was using as a pillow was sitting too still. Ikuto didn't know which when his eyes slowly opened. He took in the room. It was Amu's room. For him to be reacting in this way meant that he was still him despite the fact that he'd gone to sleep and his brain had shut down for a while. Well, that wasn't completely true due to the strange dreams he'd had, but then again he couldn't really call his dreams strange when he himself was locked in a dream like world most of the time.

After letting his sleep fall away from his eyes, Ikuto, slowly yet surely, began stretching out his body. Starting with flexing his feet and toes, he made all of his muscles move before he turned his head so that he could look up. Amu's hand still sat on his head as he turned and it didn't fall away, nor did she pick it up when he began moving. Ikuto sighed as he stared up to see a face staring blankly at the far wall of her room. Amu's eyes stared without blinking. He knew that she'd remember everything that was happening at the moment eventually, but for now he could do anything to her without her reacting.

With that in mind, Ikuto kept his head where it was. Though the angle wasn't the best, Ikuto used this chance to study the girl that couldn't respond to anything he did or said. The curve of her neck and the way her chin was sharp but yet not too sharp. Everything about her features to the length of her eyelashes was stored deep in his memory. Ingrained into his being so that he'd never forget this girl that was so like him and yet so different.

Their experiences brought them together. Never in his life, before this moment, had Ikuto been thankful for his past. Everything he'd gone through from losing his mother before his eyes to being touched and molested in every home he'd been put in since was worth it to just be with this girl. Oh how he yearned for her to wake up and feel the same way. To say that it was hard for him to wait for her was belittling the effort Ikuto was putting forth. Though with the way their minds worked, it was almost like they had another chance of growing up together in a better environment.

His hand moved without his knowledge. Not until his fingers were skimming along the silky smooth skin of the underside of her chin did Ikuto notice that he'd moved. Instinct had driven him to just feel her. Unnerving though it may be to see that she didn't react to his caresses, Ikuto continued to feel the warm skin. He sent thoughts and hopes through his finger tips, trying to will the girl 'awake'. Nothing changed in her demeanor as Ikuto lowered his hand back to resting on his chest, though his eyes continued to drink in all that they could see of the pinkette holding him.

A quick spurt of anger coursed through his body as Ikuto was painfully reminded that he wasn't the only one molested. He was not the first to touch her skin in such a way, though he was by far the first to do so without any ill intentions. Thankful to be there in that moment, Ikuto had to acknowledge that it also meant that Amu had suffered. Maybe she didn't feel the same as him in that regard hence the reason it was taking her longer to reach her 'right state of mind'. Ikuto sent a quick and silent prayer upwards, asking that Amu see the good side in their pasts just as he had. That she not be bitter and resent herself for not waking up sooner to prevent some of the things that had happened.

The first day or so that Ikuto spent 'awake' he constantly berated himself for not being able to help himself when those people that were supposed to be caring for him turned against him and added to his trauma. Midori had almost seemed to sense what he'd been thinking about during that time. She'd given him many a reassuring squeezes of his hands or shoulders just to say that it didn't matter anymore. His past was behind him and his future was looking bright now that he could protect himself.

Exhaling his breath, Ikuto pushed the heavy felt sigh from deep in his chest out of his mouth as he moved to sit up. As much as he'd rather sit there in that way for the rest of his life, just feeling the warmth of the unresponsive girl, he knew that he could not. Getting up now would be easier then saying he'd do so in a few minutes, considering that when those few and precious moments passed he'd say yet again just a few more. Not that sitting up meant he had to leave. Amu wasn't asking him to get out. He'd rather she did though, since at the moment she couldn't do or say anything.

Mimicking her position, Ikuto crossed his legs and sat directly in front of her just like Midori had made them do so countless times before. Now that he was awake, he was wholly aware of the amount of hours they'd spent staring into one another's eyes. He knew everything about those golden eyes. From the flecks of darker gold to the streaks of the lighter yellows. Words like honey or sunshine couldn't even begin to describe the color he was so familiar with. Nothing could compare to their beauty. The beauty that Amu herself possessed.

Moving from home to home, Ikuto had been exposed to many people. Sometimes those homes had 'sisters' for him to play with and sometimes they had 'brothers' and then others had both. Most of the time, he'd been somewhat of a new toy to these people. At least, until they realized that he could be just that. A toy. One to be played with until they became bored with him and threw him away. Being in this home with people who wouldn't become tired of him gave Ikuto a new sense of hope. A new sense of belonging that he wanted desperately to share with Amu.

"Hey beautiful, wake up. Please."

Fingers ran across a smooth cheek to push bright pink hair out of unseeing eyes. Ikuto allowed his fingers to linger as they completed their task. His eyes searched deep into hers attempting to find any sign of her waking up from the depths in which she slept. There was none.

Once again, Ikuto let his hand drop back away from the girl before him. He couldn't touch her like they had. Not in a situation where she couldn't respond. Not in a situation where she couldn't touch back, if she wanted to touch back. Oh how Ikuto hoped that she wanted to touch him back. He wanted to feel her hands on him. For the first time in his life, he wanted to be touched the way he'd been touched so many times before. Though this time he was sure to enjoy it since it was her hands doing the touching. Just like he'd felt like he was in heaven from her running her fingers through his hair.

Not being able to help himself, Ikuto let his eyes slide down from her face to grace along her neck. A light blush stole over his face as he averted his eyes to follow the length of her arm instead of his original path. The followed the appendage until the rested on the hand that had been on his head. When he'd sat up, her hand had fallen lifelessly into her lap. Now Ikuto decided that it would be okay if her were to just hold her hand. Rather than just grabbing the thing he wanted from her lap, Ikuto let his fingers skim down her arm to pull her forearm away from her legs. Slowly his fingers felt their way to hers. Unable to hold back, his other hand joined his first in feeling the girl. Together, both of his hands took her one hand into them he pulled her long delicate fingers up to his mouth.

Staring straight into her eyes, Ikuto placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "Please wake up, Amu."

No response came.

Ikuto tried not to lose hope. Lowering the captive hand to his chest, he held the warmth against his heartbeat. "Lost in my own mind, you've given me a reason to come out. Before I had no purpose, now this heart beats for you. Please wake up."

He waited. Waited for any sign that she'd heard his confession. That she was going to wake up and return his feelings. That his love for her was enough to pull her out of that pit as well. If only he hadn't left her down there alone. One of his hands shot out to cup her tender cheek. "Amu."

His voice sounded breathless to his own ears. His upper body began the journey forward before his mind could catch up to what was happening. Stopping himself just short, Ikuto stared into those eyes again. He wanted to kiss her. Just a few more centimeters and he could close the distance to feel her lips against his. Maybe she'd wake up if he did that.

His body began to lean ever so slightly until Ikuto jerked back. If he kissed her now, with her mind like this then he'd be no better than every other pervert that had touched her without permission. Had they thought that their intentions were pure as he did now? The possibility of that being true ate away at him. Ikuto felt more ashamed in that moment than he ever had while being captive as a small boy and not being able to defend himself against that man. Despicable and no better of a man, Ikuto released the hand that held. He pulled his other hand away from the spot it rested against her skin to drop them both into his own lap. His eyes stared down at them, as if he was trying to find something else to put the blame on rather than himself. No other options presented themselves. He had acted on his own accord and there was no way for him to deny that.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Amu."

His eyes glanced up to meet her unseeing ones. How horrible he felt. How he despised himself. "We should go find Midori and let her know that I slept for a while."

The words that filled the silent air between them faded just as fast as he'd spoken them. They did nothing to relieve his guilt. He once again took her hand from where he'd dropped it on her thigh and moved to get off the bed. She followed so easily behind him. Almost as if she was actually 'awake', but Ikuto knew that if he were to let go she'd stop moving.

Off the bed and across the room they moved without pause. Just before he reached the door, Ikuto had a change of heart. He couldn't just leave the situation the way it was. She might not be able to react to what had happened right then but someday she'd have this memory and she'd know everything. "Come on, Amu." Ikuto whispered as he laid his forehead against hers. "Let's be friends and get all better."

.

Morg: Another short chapter. I hope you like it.

Ikuto: So depressing.

Amu: Kind of fluffy at the same time.

Morg: So it was depressing fluff? I'll take it!

Ikuto: Since when would I not take advantage of Amu?

Amu: Good question.

Morg: You dope! Of course you aren't going to rape her and traumatize her further! That'd defeat the purpose of being with her!

Ikuto: Just make the future chapters happier.

Amu: Eh, I don't mind him not touching me.

Morg: So demanding yet passive at the same time! Make up your minds!

Ikuto: Since Amu isn't technically in her right mind, I'll decide for her! LEMONS!

Amu: Not happening!

Morg: Not yet ;D


	13. Chapter 13

Morg: Heyo! So the last chapter was sort of like depressing fluff.

Ikuto: Yeah, and you expect us to believe that this chapter will be any better?

Amu: I doubt it.

Morg: I'll let my readers judge that!

Ikuto: It's because you are this lame that I love the fact you don't own us.

Amu: Agreed.

Morg: Wait… you're agreeing for once?

**~Unspeakable~**

**XXXAMU'S POVXXX**

The grass felt so cool against my feet. Never before had I had so much fun while playing in this place. Usually, Mama and Ami were the only two for me to play with. At first I was afraid when they weren't here but the two little boys that were waiting for me said that it would be okay.

"Come on, Amu-chan! I'm Kukai! Let's play!"

His hand grabbed mine and we were running faster than my legs could carry me. The other little boy only smiled a weird smile. He watched us run around for a while before Kukai finally stopped dragging me. My cheeks puffed out as I tried to catch my breath so I wouldn't have a heart attack. The other little boy got closer to me before he put his hand on my back to pat it softly.

"I had no idea that you were so slow, Amu-chan."

Widening my eyes, I realized who this little boy was. "Ikuto-kun, don't you talk to me that way!"

The little boy named Kukai clapped his hands with a gleeful smile on his face. One of his hands grasped mine while the other took Ikuto's. He pulled us along and before I knew it, we were playing and having so much fun. I forgot all about Mama and Ami not being there.

After rolling around on the ground, I saw him. He looked like someone that I should know; only I couldn't tell who he was. I knew that he was nice though so I ran from the middle of the cool, grassy meadow to where he stood at the edge. "Come and play with us!"

I couldn't help the cheerful smile on my face. There was just too much fun to be had. His face didn't look happy, though he smiled. "I wish I could, Amu. You go back and play. I'll wait here."

His big blue eyes told me that he was sad, but he smiled anyways. Kukai started calling for me so I turned to run back to him. As I ran, my feet got twisted under me and I fell.

Opening my eyes, everything looked different. Only moments before I'd been so small and my body had to work so hard to do what I wanted it to. Now, I couldn't move at all. My eyes focused on three little kids playing in the distance. The only girl had a smug of dirt on her cheek. Her pink hair danced as she spun and chased the two boys while laughing. I couldn't look away. Everything about her told me that somehow I knew her.

My mind sent my body the commands to move and open my mouth to call out to them. I knew them, but my body didn't hear. I couldn't move. I felt trapped within my mind. Not even my eyes could shift away from the spot they stared at. Those three little kids moved in and out of my vision as they played so carefree. My everything ached to join them but I couldn't.

Suddenly, there was pressure in my lap. With all of my heart, I wished that I could look down to see what it was. Through my peripheral vision I could see a long body stretched out from me. So the object in my lap was a head. But who's head. Why did this… man? think that he could laze with his head in my lap. My hands ached to push him away. I didn't like to be touched, but like so many times before, I couldn't do a thing.

He stirred and moved a little against me. That's when I realized that my hand rested in his silky hair. I wished that I could move my fingers and rub the wonderful feeling texture all over them, but I still couldn't move.

Laughter met my ears as the children came back into view. If I could have spoken then I would have asked the man in my lap if he knew who they were. They looked like they were having so much fun.

The head moved even more, drawing my awareness back to the object that I couldn't look down at. He seemed to be stretching, as if waking up from a deep sleep. So I was a pillow? Somehow I knew that was right.

The head moved some more and I figured that he was looking up at me. I tried with all of my might to look back at him, but nothing would move. All that I could hear was his soft breathing and the kids playing across the meadow from us. The man was still for a moment but I could feel his gaze burning into my flesh. What could he possibly be looking at? Just when I was began thinking that maybe something was wrong with my face, fingers brushed along the underside of my jaw. They tickled me so but I couldn't move away. I couldn't even laugh at the feeling. My eyes continued to stare straight ahead.

The hand dropped but I knew those eyes were still staring. I felt as if he was asking me without speaking to look down at him. The muscles in my neck strained, in my mind, without anything happening to my body. To see his face, to know who he was, I didn't want to know anything more than that. Still, my body wouldn't move.

A heavy sigh filled the air and almost seemed to squeeze its way into my chest to steal my air. He was definitely a man, considering the deep tone of the sigh. His body began moving. Cold air rushed to greet the flesh that he'd been protecting with his heat. Part of me wanted to ask him to lie back down while the rest of me was glad that he'd moved on his own since I couldn't yell at him to get off.

From what I could see of him, he slinked his way out of my lap to sit he same way I was. At least the same way I think I was. The view of the meadow before me was quickly cut off by his face until all I could see were his eyes. Familiar deep blue eyes. Who was this man?

"Hey beautiful, wake up. Please."

If I had had any control over my own body, I would have blushed or turned away or done anything but continue to stare into those blue eyes. I felt as if he were my lover. But what did he mean by wake up? I was awake. Obviously he could see me staring straight back into his eyes.

Those hot fingers burned tracks into my cheek. They pulled a strand of my pink hair out of my line of vision. One that I hadn't even noticed as I stared into his eyes. The movements were so gentle, so light; as if he was afraid I would burst apart if he went too fast. They lingered as if they were asking for a response. I wanted to respond. There was no way that he wasn't someone important to me. I had to be important to him as he looked at me in that way.

The hand dropped away and I felt the pang of its absence. The eyes I stared into began to move away from mine. Every inch of skin they covered on their journey downwards burned as I waited for him to return his gaze to mine.

His touch was back as his fingers slid down my arm. I wanted to be able to just give him my hand and never before was I so thankful that he hadn't just grabbed my hand from where I knew it rested in my lap. His other hand joined his first in holding mine. Holding it so delicately that I felt the intimacy of his touch though he was only holding my hand. I knew that if I had any control over my body, I'd be looking away and blushing for sure. My eyes couldn't leave his as he stared into mine with my hand in his.

Those hands came into view as he lifted mine to his mouth and placed a scorching kiss against it. His breath fawned out against it, adding to the heat I already felt rather than relieving it. "Please wake up, Amu."

The moment he said my name I remembered. I remembered who he was and who I was. I even knew who those little kids playing behind him were. I could still hear their laughter on the occasions when their games brought them closer to where we sat. This was Ikuto and I am Amu. We're staying together in the same house, healing from the pasts that had so badly scarred us. He was my safety while I was his. There had already been many times where he'd been in need of me and I'd helped him, though not always in my right state. Never in my right state. I couldn't face it yet, the life that I'd led until now. I didn't want to deal with the constant disappointments that I'd been confronted with until Midori finally brought me into her home. All the people that had hurt me despite my already horrible state. That past was too much. I didn't want to think about it, even now when I knew that I was still in the safety of my own mind, I tried to block it out. To become the little girl that was playing so happily not far away.

His voice brought me back from the goal I was trying to accomplish. "Lost in my own mind, you've given me a reason to come out. Before I had no purpose, now this heart beats for you. Please wake up."

I realized now that he had my hand against his chest. I could feel the heartbeat he was talking about. Ikuto had woken up. Ikuto was dealing with the things his mind had worked so hard for him to forget. He was strong, but he was only strong because I was with him. Could I be just as strong if I were to wake up? As long as he was beside me, I could try. Couldn't I? If he loved me the way he had just confessed that he did, then I could return that love.

One hot hand cupped my cheek as he breathed out my name. "Amu."

His movements brought me out of my thoughts. If I could've moved I would have moved backwards as he came forwards. However, I was frozen just as before. Unable to do anything but let what was happening happen. He didn't kiss me like I feared he would. Like so many others had done. He stopped. I could see nothing but his eyes and I prayed that he could see the need in mine for him to back away. Just when I thought he was going to do just that, he got closer. My heart picked up its pace as I waited for our lips to connect. Then I felt it that need building up from deep in my gut. I wanted him to kiss me. Unlike all those other people, the men and women that had touched me before, I wanted this kiss. I wanted this touch. I wanted him. Just like his eyes and his voice told me he wanted me. If I could have, I would've leaned in without a thought or care in the world to feel his warm lips against my own.

Before that blissful contact ever came, he was back in his spot. His touch left me and I felt nothing but emptiness from the loss of contact. Those blue eyes avoiding mine, if only I could do something to make him meet mine.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Amu."

No, I wanted to scream it. No, don't be! Don't be sorry. I wanted it too. I want you too! Don't pull away now, don't leave me here in the darkness of my mind now that I know what the light looks and feels like. I don't want to stay. I can face it as long as you are there. Only if you are there. Take me with you.

Then his eyes met mine, almost as if he was looking to see if he was forgiven. "We should go find Midori and let her know that I slept for a while."

He kept his eyes on mine as if hew as waiting for me to do something. There was nothing I could do, however, besides sit there. I screamed at my body in protest. This wasn't fair! My mind should know now that I want to give life a chance. I want to give the world a chance. It still wouldn't release me. Trapped. I was trapped. Then, he took my hand and pulled.

As if my body was perfectly normal, I got to my feet and followed him to the edge of the trees. The wind drifted the sound of the younger versions of us playing not too far away to my ears. I didn't know where we were going now, but if I could follow him then I'd go anywhere.

That's when he disappeared. Completely, I stood there in the warm air, able to move every inch of my body without any direction to go in. His words rang back to my ears even though he was gone. "Come on, Amu." He whispered into my ear as I felt his touch on my forehead. I placed my hand where I knew he was touching to feel the warmth without ever being able to touch him. "Let's be friends and get all better."

Yes. We would get all better and we would do it together. My mind couldn't keep me inside of it forever.

.

Morg: So Amu didn't want to wake up but now she does.

Ikuto: Only because I'm awesome.

Amu: I don't think that's the reason why.

Morg: So you do think he's awesome?

Ikuto: Who doesn't?

Amu: That's not what I meant!

Morg: Didn't have to be!

Ikuto: Yeah, we understood anyways!

Amu: You are ridiculous! I hope no one reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

Morg: Heyo! Despite the distractions of my evening, I shall give you this chapter!

Ikuto: You make it sound like we should be worshiping you.

Amu: Never going to happen.

Morg: Not at all, I was just merely stating that I'm working hard to write this for you.

Ikuto: Still too much pride in yourself.

Amu: Good thing she doesn't own anything or her ego would get bigger.

**~Unspeakable~**

"Time for our family meeting. Is everyone here?" Midori glanced around the table, taking in the sight of Amu, Ikuto, Kukai and Tsumugu. "Good. First things first, Ikuto, glad to see that you're still functioning!"

Everyone gave a polite clap, except the currently unconscious pinkette. Tsumugu beamed at the blue haired teen. He'd managed to stick with the case and now Ikuto was in his right state of mind. "Congrats Ikuto!"

Ikuto was fine with the attention but he didn't think that his case worker really needed to be snapping pictures of him all the time. One or two was enough. Forty seven was way too much. "Thanks everyone."

Midori nodded before clearing her throat. "Alright, moving on. Ikuto has requested that he be in charge of Amu from now on. I see no problem with that since she responds the best to him. Anything to add Kukai?"

The brown haired teen had been oddly silent throughout the meeting so far. He shook his head with a slight frown on his face. "As long as we all remember who the big brother really is, I see no problem."

Chuckling, Ikuto sent his best friend a small smile before pushing it off his face and once more focusing on his mother figure. "Thanks Midori."

The graceful woman nodded to him before turning back to the boy she'd helped out before. "Kukai, just because Amu is in Ikuto's care doesn't mean that you won't get to play with her anymore. Besides, I'm pretty sure you'll be busy later this afternoon."

"What kind of nonsense are you making up now, Midori?"

With a light feathery laugh, the older woman turned to smirk at Tsumugu, who returned the look. "You'll see. Anyways! That should conclude our meeting for now. Tsumugu and I have some stuff to talk about privately. Why don't you three go hang out somewhere else for a while?"

Kukai sent his mother figure a knowing look before he rolled his eyes. "I bet you do need some privacy. Let's go Ikuto."

The smirk on the younger teen's face as he pulled Amu along with him let Midori know that he agreed with Kukai completely. For some reason she could take the hints and the light jabs when Kukai made them, but when Ikuto was also giving her that look, the older woman felt a little bit of heat rush to her face. So what if she liked Tsumugu. The man was easy to get along with. "Just get out of here."

Tsumugu chuckled as the three teens left the dining room, leaving him and Midori alone. "So what do you think about my new case?"

"Sounds interesting so far, tell me more."

X

Kukai was already bored out of his mind. Not two minutes after they'd walked out of the kitchen Ikuto had told him that he was taking Amu for a walk through the neighborhood on his own. Little did the energetic boy know that Midori had made that part of the bargain she had with the newly awakened teen. Ikuto wasn't about to go against the one stipulation that allowed him and Amu to be together almost constantly.

Kicking his heels together in the air as he laid on his stomach, Kukai stared out the window to watch the street out front of the house. He would never admit in a thousand years that he was just like a puppy waiting for his masters to come home so he could play. Never.

Cars passed by along with a couple of people on their bikes. Nothing really interesting was happening until a black car stopped in front of the house. A girl that looked maybe a year or two older than him stepped out of the backseat and brought along a bag with her. The driver helped get the other large bag out of the trunk and put it on the curb before he got back in the car and drove off.

The blonde turned to look at the house, her long pigtails floating gently in the wind as she turned around to grab her bag. Kukai was certain that there was some kind of mistake. Why would a girl as hot as she was be there? Not until she was walking up the front steps did it dawn in his mind that he should get the door.

The steps that he took to get there were a little jumbled, making Kukai almost fall on his face. He managed to keep his balance and throw open the door to make it look like he was leaning against it. "Hello, saw you walking up. What can I do for you?"

The blonde dropped her back on the doorstep and moved to push her large black sunglasses onto the top of her head. "If you saw me walking up then why didn't you help me carry my bag?"

With one hand, Kukai rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner before extending his free hand to the girl in the doorway. "I'm Kukai. Midori helped me out so I hang around here a lot and help her out now."

The smirk that stole over the girl's face made Kukai all too aware of everything about her and how good it made her look. Taking the hand offered to her, Utau turned her smirk into more of a smile before replying. "Hoshina Utau. I was Midori's first case."

Kukai had heard all about the girl he was currently shaking hands with. She'd been one heck of a hell raiser when she'd been placed into Midori's home. Apparently, too much pressure had been put on her to become famous and she'd snapped. Hoshina Utau had been a nightmare for the system but was now currently doing something she loved, preschool teacher. Kukai wasn't entirely sure why she'd gone with that route considering she really could be famous, but he wasn't one to criticize. "Well, I suppose you should come in then."

"I'm sure you've heard about me."

"A little, yeah."

"Then you know that I was a bit rebellious when I was younger."

"Sweetheart, I used to worship you."

That smirk came back before it flickered a little. "What do you mean, used to?"

Kukai let his full out grin onto his face. He knew that she was slightly taken aback by it, but he couldn't help it. Meeting one of his old idols was really cool. "I surpassed everything you did so I got bored with you."

A soft huff escaped Utau's mouth as her eyes narrowed. "So you were a bit rebellious too, huh? You can't surpass pure genius. If Midori had known have the shit I did while I was staying with her then she never would have let me go."

Laughing, Kukai pulled the heavy bag through the door. "Yeah right! Nothing gets past that old lady. She's got spies everywhere. I had to shape up because I knew she was constantly watching."

"Sounds like you wussed out."

Eyes narrowing, Kukai toed up with the blonde challenging him. "Honey, I've done shit that could make your hair curl."

"I've done worse, little boy."

The sound of a throat clearing broke the staring contest that Kukai and Utau were unconsciously having without one another. "I see that you two have met. Utau, Kukai will show you up to the spare bedroom since that is where you'll be staying while you're here."

Both teens turned to face their motherly figure with an embarrassed look upon their faces. Kukai simply nodded before snatching Utau's bag and racing it up the stairs. The blonde, however stayed in the entryway. Her face held a certain quizzical look to it as she took in the sight of a man she'd never seen before.

Tsumugu knew that she was waiting for an introduction so he stepped forwards and offered his hand. "Hello, I'm Tsumugu. I'm working with Midori on several cases involving the children that are currently staying with her."

Utau looked at the hand before her eyes ghosted over to where Midori stood waiting. Sighing, she shook it and smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm Utau."

Midori let a little sigh escape her mouth before she turned to head further into her house. Some things never changed. "By the way, I know everything."

Utau turned scarlet before she turned and quickly walked up the stairs to where she knew her temporary bedroom was. Kukai was just exiting the door as she approached. "Alright Kukai, I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot. You're right about Midori, she knows too much. So let's be friends while I'm here."

The brown haired boy smiled before giving the blonde a double thumbs up as he moved backwards down the hall. "Don't worry about it, babe! We're cool."

"We won't be if you don't stop using those stupid terms of endearment on me!"

Kukai only laughed as he went back down to the living room. He only caught the tail end of the conversation but he made it in time to hear Midori speaking.

"I'll have to have Amu share a room with Ikuto so that Utau can take her room, but I'd really like to help out this boy. Talk to your boss and let him know about Ikuto's progress and how we're working with Amu. I'm sure he'll understand and okay this."

"Okay what?"

Both adults turned to the grinning Kukai. Midori let out another sigh. "We'll be having yet another family discussion tonight after Ikuto and Amu get back. Turns out, Utau won't be the only addition to our household for a while."

Tsumugu let out a nervous chuckle before he quieted down as the sound of the front door opening caught their attention. Ikuto entered the room with a babbling Amu on his arm. She looked to be acting as if she was about fourteen and the look on the male teen's face told everyone that he was quite enjoying the fact that fourteen year old Amu liked to flirt with him. A lot. He cut her off though when he noticed everyone looking at him. "What's up?"

Utau chose that moment to come down the stairs. She eyed Ikuto for several minutes, taking him all in before she turned away with a shrug. Somehow, that action made Kukai feel quite pleased. He hadn't been dismissed with a shrug when they'd first met. "So this is Ikuto and Amu? Well, nice to meet you. I'm Utau and I'll be staying here for a little while."

Ikuto narrowed his eyes just a little before nodding to the blonde. "How old are you?"

Utau giggled before lifting an eyebrow. "Nineteen. I was Midori's first problematic child, though I was only thirteen when I was placed here. She got me through high school and a quick bout of college to get me into the job I'm working now. Just back for a short visit."

Nodding again, Ikuto turned his attention back to the pinkette on his arm. "Amu's fourteen and I'm seventeen. Nice to meet you too."

Tsumugu pulled out his notebook and jotted down some notes as Midori motioned for everyone to sit down at her table. "We're having another discussion. Tsumugu just informed me that he's got another case that has just been assigned to him and he's unsure as to where to place the teen. I volunteered to take them but I want to make sure you're all willing to help. This case is a little sensitive."

Tsumugu nodded before he took over the discussion. "His real name is Nagihiko but he switches personalities a lot and his other personality is known as Nadeshiko. Nagihiko's problem is that he's not always sure whether he's a boy or a girl."

Silence followed that announcement as all the participants stared at the man that was quickly becoming a fixture in their lives.

.

Morg: I'm adding characters!

Ikuto: Why? This is an Amuto.

Amu: Yeah! New characters means no alone time for me and Ikuto!

Morg: I think you missed the part where you'll be sharing a room now.

Ikuto: Okay, I like your choice of bringing in more characters.

Amu: I don't!

Morg: Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Morg: Heyo! I appreciate everyone who still reads this story despite my lack of recent updates.

Ikuto: You're lucky we're even still here for these things.

Amu: It isn't like we have a choice.

Morg: What are you talking about? I don't own you.

**~Unspeakable~**

Amu was in a fifteen year old mindset while waiting at the front windows for the new person to show up. Midori had talked about how it could either be a boy or girl showing up. Amu couldn't figure out how her temporary mother couldn't know which gender the new person was, but the graceful woman had said that it was complicated. That was also the response she'd gotten when told that she'd be moving into Ikuto's room for reasons unknown to the pinkette. Something about how Utau would need her own room since the person coming needed a room that was neither girly nor boyish.

A car pulled up out front. Amu let out a squeal to alert Ikuto, who was sitting behind her on the couch, that their guest had finally arrived. The mentally challenged girl had tried to talk her caretaker, as he referred to himself, into sitting beside her and watching out the window. Ikuto had refused. She'd blushed a few times when she realized that he was watching her. Every time she looked back at him, he was staring right at her. He didn't even have the decency to look away and pretend like he was embarrassed that he was caught staring. The only response she ever got was the same soul piercing gaze and a small smirk.

A young boy with long purple hair got out of the car. Racing to the door, Amu threw it open to greet the new guest. "Hello! I'm Amu and this is Ikuto! Nice to meet 'cha!"

The boy bowed politely before giving what Amu decided was a 'cool grin'. He seemed so smooth and in sync with the world. "My name is Nagihiko but you can call me Nagi. You'll meet my sister later. Her name is Nadeshiko. You can call her Nade if you want."

Amu smiled warmly before leading the boy up the stairs. "You don't have to worry about Ikuto! He follows me everywhere. I don't really know why, but I don't really mind. Utau is here too. She's pretty and really cool though she says that she doesn't have time for little girls like me. I don't get it; she isn't that much older than me. Kukai is really cool too! He's like my big brother! He doesn't actually live here but he used to and now he comes to visit a lot. He's so much fun to play with! He always has the greatest games to play. Though Ikuto used to play with us, now he's too good for it."

The tall man smirked and let out a low chuckle as the purple haired boy, who wanted to be referred to as Nagi, was given the life story of everyone he'd meet in the house. Deciding that Midori and Tsumugu should be the ones to introduce themselves, Ikuto intervened. "Amu, Nagihiko is going to learn about everyone while he stays here. We're also going to have plenty of time to learn about him and his sister. I suggest we go and let him unpack his bags now. Besides," Ikuto paused after letting the word flow seductively off his tongue. His eyes were glued to those gorgeous golden orbs that stared straight back at him. Her blush was clearly evident as he knew she couldn't look away as she waited for the rest of his words. "I need to show you games that are good enough for me to play. Unfortunately they are only for two people so it will be just you and me."

Amu's face got surprisingly redder as she took the somewhat innocent words with a different meaning. "Y-you p-pervert!"

Ikuto smirk only grew wider as the girl stormed away from the odd boy standing in his new room's doorway. Ikuto winked at the boy before turning to walk away but not without throwing some words over his shoulder. "Amu's mine. Have fun unpacking."

Nagi just shook his head as he entered his room. Not two minutes later, there was a knock on his door. He opened it to find a very pretty older woman with a man next to her. He knew the man from previous visits. "Tsumugu, nice to see you again."

Tsumugu smiled before noting to write down what the boy had said. The only time they'd ever met previous to this moment had been when he'd met Nadeshiko to tell 'her' about moving in with Midori. "Nagihiko, glad that you could make it. This is Midori. I'm sure Amu filled you in on the others that hang around here. Being fifteen is tough for that young girl."

Nagi lifted an eyebrow. "I thought she looked older than fifteen."

Midori gave out a low chuckle before sweeping gracefully into the boy's new room. "She has her own problems, just as you do. You'll find out about them soon enough. I'm glad that you got to meet her, no matter what her age. Was Ikuto pleasant?"

"He mentioned that I should have fun unpacking. Oh and that Amu was his."

Tsumugu chuckled at that as Midori only sighed. They'd both talked to the tall teen about how he should treat Nagihiko and Nadeshiko. They figured he would get a little whiplash from the new resident. "Well, I think that we will get along well, Nagihiko. I look forward to meeting Nadeshiko later. We'll leave you to unpack for now."

Nagi bowed them out of his room and closed the door yet again to turn to the two suitcases that he'd carried in. One was blue while the other was pink. Being a gentleman, he'd carried in his 'sister's' suitcase as well. Before he could even take one step towards where they sat on his bed to unpack them, a loud noise came from the hall. Without opening his door, Nagihiko listened as two voices shouted at each other. They obviously weren't Midori or Tsumugu and he doubted that Ikuto and Amu would argue like the voices were.

_"What do you mean you aren't impressed? Nobody else could ever possibly pull that off! I was only thirteen too!"_

_ "Sorry to break it to you sweetheart, but not only did I manage to do it too, but I did it with more style and swag! You should be bowing down to me and thanking me for fixing your shameful attempt at such an amazing feat!"_

_ "You idiot! If it wasn't for me doing it first, you would have never thought of it! All you've done is taken things that I did and accomplished them with some sort of superficial flair that wasn't needed in the first place!"_

The voices began fading as the male voice argued back against what the female voice had said. The only other two people that Nagihiko could think of them being were Kukai and Utau. He'd heard of Utau and somewhat of Kukai. Midori had quite the record for fixing people with problems. Nagi sighed as he sat next to his suitcases. The pink on his left and the blue on his right. His mind was torn. Did he want her to fix him too?

XXX

Supper was rather uneventful with their new guest. Kukai and Utau were properly introduced and Nagi figured that he'd been right about them being the two that were fighting considering the looks they gave each other. The proverb 'if looks could kill' made perfect sense in this setting. The glares that the two sent towards each other were bad enough to make the purple haired boy cringe. He was certain that his 'sister' would find the whole situation rather funny. Too bad he wouldn't have a chance to tell her not to interfere with their relationship.

Amu seemed rather out of it to Nagihiko as they ate. She stared blankly ahead of her but continued to eat. Nagi found it weird that she didn't always have food on her fork when she brought it to her mouth, but said nothing. He noted the way that Ikuto watched over her very carefully. He might ask someone later when she wasn't around. Earlier she hadn't shut up and now she was ignoring everyone. Ikuto seemed not to care about what kind of mood she was in, he was always beside her.

Midori noticed the tension at her table. The thickness of the air bothered her greatly as she furrowed her brow while thinking of a way to relieve it. The situation between Kukai and Utau rather amused the motherly figure. She knew the moment Utau asked if she could come for a visit that her favorite adopted son and daughter would get along rather well. Despite what the others in the room saw as hostility, Midori knew that they were just getting along with each other in a rather strange way. This way they'd become more comfortable around each other. The graceful woman also noted that her sentiment about Kukai being too busy to feel left out of Ikuto and Amu's relationship was spot on. When he was there, he was with Utau. Arguing but with Utau.

The new boy was the one causing the air. She knew that he felt slightly out of place and wanted to fix that. Setting down her fork, Midori beamed a smile at Ikuto to warn him about what was about to happen before she turned to the boy with long purple hair. "So Nagihiko, I'm sure you've got a couple of questions for us. Things you want to know? Hmm? Ask away!"

Jumping slightly, Nagi blushed and shook his head. "It isn't my business. Though I'm sure you'll have to sate Nade's curiosity. I apologize now for any sort of discomfort she may cause you."

Tsumugu found that interesting. Here Nagi was apologizing for his 'sister's' actions as if he should be embarrassed about what she did and said. They were supposed to be two separate people. If Nagi felt ashamed of her actions then that meant that he could be cured of his 'sister's' influence. "When I met her, I got the impression that Nadeshiko likes to know what is going on. She seemed like the type of person to be interested in others. In a caring way, of course."

Nagi blushed again before looking at his plate. Everyone always said that he was cool and smooth with his actions and words while his 'sister' appeared to be pleasant and polite yet had a temper that could instigate genocide. "She cares about everyone close to us."

Midori kept her smile in place. "I do too. It is only natural. Since I know that Amu gave you some introductions earlier, let's just get down to the nitty gritty details. Utau was the first child I ever helped. She's now twenty one and a preschool teacher. Then I had Rima. After Rima I helped Kukai over there. His case was rather like Utau's and now I'm working with Amu and Ikuto. And, of course, you just got here today. Anything else you'd like to know?"

Nagihiko stared at the woman before him. He knew that she'd helped lots of troubled kids with their instabilities, but never had he thought she'd done so well in such a short amount of time. He really doubted she'd be able to help to him though. Nagi and Nade's problem was very personal and he hadn't met someone yet who could even begin to scratch the surface. "What's up with Amu?"

Ikuto narrowed his eyes before answering. "There is nothing wrong with Amu. She's simply taking a break from the world at the moment. She'll be back later."

Midori chuckled and Tsumugu grinned. It was Kukai, however, that stood to lean over the table and high five his best friend. "Good way to put it, Ikuto! When she wakes next and if she's young, you better come and get me so we can play!"

Ikuto groaned before nodding.

Nagi didn't know what to think of that. However, he didn't really want to think about it too much. Why should he worry about other problems when he had plenty of his own?

Midori watched everyone at her table interacting, excluding Amu, and smiled. A plan was already forming in her mind to help her new arrival. She had a phone call to make.

.

Morg: I hope you understand what's up with Nagi/Nade.

Ikuto: Don't care.

Amu: You are so mean, Ikuto!

Morg: Naw, not mean. Just more concerned about you.

Ikuto: And lemons.

Amu: Disgusting.

Morg: Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Morg: Heyo! Today is my **birthday (Yesterday! My bad!)** so I hope you enjoy this!

Ikuto: You are working entirely too hard for it to be your **birthday**.

Amu: Why do you say that?

Morg: Because I'm giving such an amazing gift!

Ikuto: Sure.

Amu: Whatever.

Morg: Yeah, I don't own you so…

**~Unspeakable~**

Laughter filled the house. It as Midori's favorite sound to hear. Amu was giggling as she played with Kukai and Ikuto. The young girl woke as a six year old and the two boys were having a blast coloring pictures with her. Probably nowhere near how much fun Amu was having with the two, but close enough.

Utau watched them interacting like a hawk. She'd decreed that if Amu had to relive those years then she was going to relive them right. Nothing was said or done that was inappropriate for a six year old with Utau the preschool teacher around. Although, Kukai was constantly pushing the limits to see if he could get Utau riled up.

Nagi was the one that concerned Midori the most. For the three days that the boy had been in her house, she hadn't noticed a pattern yet. Ikuto and Amu had almost instantly started sneaking into each other's rooms. Nagi was an enigma. Sometimes he was Nadeshiko and sometimes he was Nagihiko. There was no way to tell when he was going to be which.

Midori and Tsumugu were almost at their wits end trying to figure him out. The social worker carried around his notebook and wrote absolutely everything done. Every interaction and every solo moment. Nagi was being watched all of the time. Even when he slept, Tsumugu had a camera trained on the boy.

There had been only one incident so far when Nadeshiko had been the dominant gender. She'd gotten into a fight with Utau over something about Amu. Ikuto had taken the pinkette from the room before she could witness anything as the two other girls started yelling at each other.

Nagi had been right when he'd warned Midori about Nade's temper. Utau's alone was bad enough to start another war. Put the two girls together and you have a full blown world war on your hands.

Kukai had been the brave soul to break them apart. He even took Utau off to vent while Nade just locked herself in her room. Of course, Tsumugu had the camera running.

The girl had talked to herself, as if she were having a conversation with Nagi. The boy gender had calmed her down. This was incredible information. However, Midori knew that if Nagi and Nade kept relying on each other then they would never fully be one or the other. Something had to change.

This was why Midori was sitting at her kitchen table, listening to the laughter float through her house with her phone in her hand. The number was already dialed, but Midori hesitated. Calling this person could solve Nagihiko's problem or it could make it worse. A lot worse. With a sigh, Midori hit send.

After ringing six times voicemail kicked in. Smiling so that her voice would sound pleasant, Midori left a rather detailed message. "Hello there! I haven't talked to you in a while. I have something I'm working on. Just wondering if you had time to help. Call me back later. Love you."

The call was ended. There was still the chance that the person she called wouldn't be able to help, but Midori knew. She knew that asking the people she knew meant that she was going to receive their help. Now it was only a matter of time before the call was returned.

XXX

Nadeshiko felt entirely out of place in the new house that she and Nagi were staying in. Everyone was extremely nice to her, as they were at all the other places she and her brother had been to, but things were different in this household. The other occupants were only polite to a certain extent. Nadeshiko had been able to get away with anything she wanted at all the other houses but not this one.

Ikuto made it clear rather fast that he would not permit Amu to be put in a situation that made her uncomfortable in any way. Nade didn't really want to bother the pinkette anyways, considering they both had their own problems to work out.

Kukai was relatively normal though and so was that Utau girl. There was no reason for the argument that had taken place. Nadeshiko was the newest person there. They should have given way to her.

Nagi had calmed her down though and she was fine now. There wouldn't be a problem for her to be polite with Utau even though the girl was extremely rude.

The doorbell rang and seeing as no one was going to answer it, Nadeshiko put down her magazine and moved to open the door. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"It's Nagihiko, right?"

"Oh no, you must mean my brother. I'm Nadesh-"

"Right, I know who you are. A boy. I got it. I'm Rima and I'm here because Midori asked me to be."

Just then, as if the sound of her name had brought her there magically, Midori floated into the entrance room of the house to greet Rima. "Hello darling! I've missed you so much!"

"I bet you have. You called and I'm here."

Smiling as she took the short girl's bags, Midori motioned for Rima to come all the way into the house. "I don't actually have a room ready for you right now so you'll have to share with Utau for a little while. I love having a full house."

Following the older woman, Rima glanced around. Not much had changed since she lived there during her own time of need. It was strange to be back but Rima almost liked the feeling. Midori had been greatly missed by the short blonde, though she was slightly regretting returning simply because of the boy who opened the door. Why did he have to be exactly her type? Minus the thinking he's sometimes a girl thing, he was perfect.

Entering the room that Utau and begrudgingly agreed to share with Rima, Midori shut the door and turned to the other girl. Nade had been left downstairs to return to reading her magazine. This left the two other women time to talk.

"I hate you."

"I am sorry. I debated a long time about calling you."

"What's a little more suffering for Rima if it helps someone else out, right?"

Midori frowned before hugging the other girl. "I have never thought that way and I never will. You are one of the strongest people I know. Nagihiko needs help and I know you can help him."

Things were going to be difficult. Rima was going to have to get close to the boy without falling for him. These sorts of plans never really worked out. Not for everyone. "I know. I will do my best. You will let me deal with him just like Ikuto takes care of Amu. No questions asked."

The smile returned to Midori's face as she nodded her head. "Perfect! You know, I don't actually do much work to help you guys out. I think all you really need is a place to come back to no matter what happens and you'll be just fine."

Rima nodded without really listening to what Midori was saying. Plans were running through her head. Fixing Nagihiko wouldn't be too difficult if she could meet the boy version soon. "Right, anyways. I need to unpack so shouldn't you be making dinner or something?"

Chuckling the way only Midori could, she left the room and the blonde to scheme.

XXX

After the last picture was hung up on the fridge, Ikuto pulled the still coherent six year old Amu out the back door. Kukai had been distracted by once again doing something to make Utau upset, which left Ikuto the perfect opportunity to have Amu all to himself.

"Where are we going, Ikuto?"

The young girl was told repeatedly to drop any sort of honorifics when saying Ikuto's name. For some reason she really wanted to call him Ikuto-sama and Ikuto didn't know if he could hold himself back when Amu called him that. Regardless of her current age. "We are going to go for a walk now that we're done coloring. Won't that be fun?"

The pinkette shook her head yes with a vengeance as she allowed Ikuto to pull her by the hand around the side of the house and out onto the sidewalk. Something about the older boy made her like him so much. Amu didn't mind spending time with him at all.

They'd been on walks before, though Amu wasn't always awake for them. Ikuto had a route in his head that they always took. Around a couple of blocks and past the park before heading back to Midori's. the route was simple and usually they saw very few people as they walked it.

Today just had to be the day that was different. While passing the park, Amu pointed to the slide while looking at Ikuto with large eyes that asked the question for her.

Sighing, Ikuto nodded and Amu took off, he followed slowly after her. While she was sliding down the slide for the second time, a tap was felt on his left shoulder. Ikuto turned to be met by five smirking men.

"What's up with the babe?"

Ikuto frowned before crossing his arms in front of his chest. "She's mentally unsound at the moment but is being treated. Please leave us alone."

"Mentally unsound huh? Sounds like we can have some fun without getting in trouble."

Before Ikuto could respond, a punch was driven directly into his gut, causing all of the air to be forced out of him as he dropped to his knees. Tears stung his eyes but Ikuto was certain that it wasn't just because of the punch. "St-stop!"

The boys laughed as two of the grabbed Ikuto's arms and the others headed for the frozen pinkette.

XXX  
Kukai smirked his victory as Utau sort of pouted in front of him. The girl had tried to tell him that kids should be told to color in the lines whenever coloring in a coloring book, but Kukai had argued that that limits their thinking and free will. Sure, they should be told to color the picture nicely but no direct directions should be given. Not when a child is just coloring for fun.

Utau didn't like to admit that the slightly younger boy had a point, but he did. He knew it too and that only made her more furious. "Anyways, what happened to Amu and Ikuto?"

Kukai spun around to see, for the first time, that he and Utau were alone. He'd been ditched again by that sneaky cat. "I bet they went for a walk. Want to catch up with them?"

Utau thought about it for only a moment before she shook her head. "Naw, they'll be back soon anyways. Let's just wait for them."

Kukai nodded his agreement before grabbing a drink from the fridge and heading for the living room. "Might as well watch some TV while we wait."

.

Morg: Sorry about the cliff hangers. I will address them eventually.

Ikuto: It isn't your birthday anymore. You can't get away with doing stuff like this.

Amu: First off, you better make sure I don't get raped. Second off, she's the author, Ikuto. She can get away with whatever she wants.

Morg: Send me a late b-day present review please!


	17. Chapter 17

Morg: Heyo! I apologize for the long wait. I broke a knuckle but I'm good now! So enjoy!

Ikuto: Lame excuse.

Amu: She did get her laptop taken away.

Morg: You bet I did!

Ikuto: That's what you get for trying to write with broken fingers.

Amu: I guess we can't tell her what to do any more than she can tell us what to do.

Morg: Because I don't own you and you don't own me!

**~Unspeakable~**

The six year old mindset Amu stared with wide eyes as Ikuto fell to his knees after being hit. Tears filled her eyes while two of the boys that were hurting Ikuto began to get closer to her. Suddenly, Amu collapsed to her own knees while her hands grasp her pink curls, tugging slightly as she began sobbing. "No! No, Ikuto, no! Don't hurt Ikuto!"

The two boys approaching the freaking out mentally unsound hot babe smirked. "I don't think you should be worrying about Ikuto, baby."

The other chuckled as he continued to get closer as well.

Ikuto could do nothing but struggle to get away so that he could attempt to protect Amu. She was so fragile and he greatly feared that all the work she'd done to improve her mental status would be gone due to five dumbasses that wanted a messed up way of a good time. "Pl-please. Don't hu-hurt her."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Fuck! He's good looking too! Why not use them both?"

A couple of the others looked at the guy in disbelief, but after a quick look at the pleading Ikuto, they nodded their agreement. "Push him down."

Ikuto now fought not only for himself but for Amu too. This day couldn't possibly get any worse.

Then Amu began to scream.

Ikuto winced as she screamed hard and loud. The high pitched sound made them all cringe away.

Silence filled the air and Ikuto could just make Amu out. She was lying on the ground unconscious.

XXX AMU'S POV XXX

There were bad men, but now I'm playing with Ikuto and Kukai. They're my two very best friends! The grass is green and there are flowers everywhere! We laugh as we play. So much fun!

But there is a lady.

She stands to the side and watches with a worried expression. I try to ignore her since I shouldn't talk to strangers, but I can't. My eyes keep sliding over to her. Finally, I skip my way to where she stands. "What are you doing?"

She smiles weakly before trying to step closer. Something blocks her and I am happy that it does. "Amu."

Her voice is a whisper but I feel like I know it. "Ho-how?"

"Amu, Ikuto is in trouble. You must let us free."

Ikuto isn't in trouble though. He's playing with Kukai and waiting for me to come back. "He's right there. I know he is fine."

She frowns as she attempts to move forward again but cannot. "That isn't the real Ikuto. He's older than that and so are you. Amu, if we don't go he will get hurt."

This makes me unhappy. Going back to the normal world is scary. I know it is there but I won't go! I like it here with my Kukai and my Ikuto. "Go yourself! I don't want to!"

Her face turns scary. "Hinamori Amu! You will not be selfish! People have hurt us in the past but Ikuto is trying to protect us and now he is hurting! How dare you stay here while he suffers! You should not be his friend!"

Suddenly she no longer has a problem with moving. Storming out onto the field we were playing in, with a wave of her hand Kukai and Ikuto disappear. Tears wet my eyes. "Why! I am happy here!"

Again her scary face turns to me. "You can stay, but it will not be pleasant. If you let Ikuto suffer, you shall suffer too!"

The field was gone. The trees were gone. The green grass, the flowers, the birds, the butterflies. All gone. There was dirt and there was blackness. The soothing twilight that had always filled the sky was no longer there. Sadness stormed my senses and I knew she was right. There were times to hide and times to protect the ones you love. I love Ikuto. He needs me. I will go help him.

So please. Someone help me.

XXX NORMAL POV XXX

Pacing the floor of the living room, the TV did little to distract Kukai. He knew how long Ikuto and Amu should have been gone for. He knew the route. He knew everything. What he didn't know is why they weren't back. Something was definitely wrong.

Utau looked completely pissed that her TV watching was constantly being interrupted by Kukai passing in front of the all too boring show flashing across the screen. "Just sit down."

"No way in hell! Something is wrong! I'm going to check on them!"

"You aren't their parents!"

"Yeah well, their fucking parents are why they are messed up so I'm going to make sure that this time, they are looked after!"

Utau could say nothing to that as Kukai flew out the door in a fit of rage. She could, however, follow him.

XXX

Damn this man and the fact that he is utterly gorgeous. Beautiful long purple hair and the grace that makes me want to touch him just to make sure he's real. Damn Midori and her brain! Thinking I could possibly help out in this situation.

"Oh hey Rima."

That voice. Masculine this time. So this is the real Nagihiko. Perfect. "Hey Nagi. What's up?"

"Not much. Nade told me that you were a bit rude to her at the door earlier."

Sending a weird look towards the boy she found irresistible, Rima decided now was the perfect time to start her plan. "Right, well I wasn't. I just greeted you like I would anyone else. Shouldn't I do that?"

Shaking his head, Nagi tried to fix what he said. "No, I mean that she was offended you wouldn't accept her."

"As much as I would like to have this conversation with you, I'm not going to." Rima paused to take a breath before she stood and moved towards the door of the room they were in. "I get that you have problems with yourself. Whatever. It is cool with me, but I have them too. Keeping track of two minds in the same body would be exhausting. You are a boy. No matter how you talk, no matter how you dress. I will address you as Nagihiko. Nadeshiko doesn't exist to me."

Nagi could only stare at the girl that so bluntly refused his other gender. This girl was different from the others that tried to do everything to make him and Nade feel more comfortable. He couldn't help but feel a pull towards the blonde.

XXX

Staring at Amu's body, Ikuto couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her moving again. He knew that she wasn't dead, but the fact that she'd been staring in his direction with her unseeing eyes had told him that she'd retreated and wouldn't be coming out anytime soon.

The two guys that had advanced on her earlier noticed the movement as well and went to hold her down. Amu was too quick for them though as she sprung backwards out of their grip and sent them all a death glare. "Why the fuck are you messing with me and Ikuto?"

His vision was so blurry. Ikuto knew that he wasn't going to be able to remain conscious for much longer. The toll that this event was taking on his body and mind were causing him to shut down. Slowly, he felt his body going limp.

Amu watched as Ikuto passed out while being held between two of their five attackers. Not pleased, she took a step forwards. "Either you let him go and leave or I kill you all. If you haven't forgotten yet, I am a mental patient and going bat shit crazy on you will do little to make the police arrest me."

One of the men looked a little unsure. This girl was definitely messed up in the head and he didn't know if he wanted any part of this anymore. "Whatever, I'm out."

The other four watched their friend run. They sniggered and joked about how they'd tease him about the great ass he missed out on later. At the moment they had business to attend to.

"Nice speech. You have a pretty voice. Can't wait to hear it screaming out in pleasure as I fuck you."

Eyes narrowing, Amu lost all of her patience. In a shriek of fury, she charged at the two men that were supposed to be apprehending her. So what if she had no idea how to fight? Amu knew that she was in danger and more importantly, Ikuto was in danger.

Luckily for her, at that moment a fierce yell was heard. A second voice joined the first as two bodies flew towards the fight taking place in the park. Long blonde hair streaked past. A lithe body tackled one of the men holding Ikuto between them, sending him down to the ground. He didn't move.

Amu was too busy screaming and clawing the face of one of the other men to notice that Kukai was kicking the shit out of the other guy after Amu and Utau was incapacitating the fourth. The fight was over within a few moments.

Turning quickly, Amu dashed to Ikuto's side and cradled his head in her lap. "Ikuto! Can you hear me? Ikuto!"

Kukai approached the now fully awake girl while panting. "Amu, we should get him home and in bed. I'm sure he'll wake up just fine!"

"They fucking hit him on the head! Why the hell didn't they just leave us alone when he said we weren't normal?"

Kukai didn't know what to say to that. It did, however, make him want to kick the shit out of the already beaten men. "Amu, we have to go."

Utau nodded as she approached as well. "We'll help you carry him, but we have to get him home. Midori will be able to help us."

Amu nodded as tears began to form in her eyes. What if Ikuto reverted? She was too late all because she wanted to stay safe in her fucking mind. This was all her fault.

Silently, the three of them carried the teenage boy back to the house. Rima and Nagi were nowhere to be seen but the moment Utau called out for their mother figure, Midori appeared. "What's the… Get him upstairs now!"

The usually fluid and graceful woman held a lot of authority in her voice as she spoke and gave them directions. The moment she saw Amu, awake and crying, Midori softened slightly to hug the pinkette. "You can tell me what happened after we get him in bed, alright?"

Though she was still sobbing, Amu nodded her head and followed behind. After Ikuto's injuries, the visible ones, were attended to, she sat on the bed with his hand in her lap and her tears freely falling.

Midori's heart almost broke in that moment. Amu looked so fragile, but she was awake. This was important. Questions had to be asked. "Tell me Amu."

And Amu did. She told Midori everything from when they left on the walk to how she ended up fighting with her mind and being free and attacking the ones hurting Ikuto. Her entire body was shaking as she clutched the sleeping boy harder. "Tell me he is going to be okay!"

Midori wasn't quite sure what to say. However, she knew that the only person that would ever be able to fix Ikuto was Amu. "If you stay beside him like he did for you, he will be just fine."

"Promise?"

Nodding her head, Midori forced out a smile. "You said you fought with your own mind and won, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe Ikuto is doing that now. Just give him a little time to sort things out. He never did that when he woke up at the zoo. The fear of losing you was stronger than the desire to stay in his mind. Let him work it out now."

Amu nodded. For however long Ikuto needed, she would be there when he finally woke up.

If he ever woke up.

.

Morg: So…?

Ikuto: I'm the pansy that just passes out?

Amu: I kicked ass!

Morg: You were hit hard in the stomach and on the head, don't blame yourself.

Ikuto: I don't. I blame you.

Amu: I'm okay with this chapter.

Morg: I sort of left it on another cliff. SORRY~!

Ikuto: I suppose you are going to say something lame about people reviewing now, aren't you?

Amu: Probably!

Morg: Review!

Ikuto: I knew it.


	18. Chapter 18

Morg: Heyo! I really appreciate the support I'm getting for this story! This is one of my favorites to write since I have a Psychology background.

Ikuto: Good for you.

Amu: We don't actually care.

Morg: If I owned you, you would.

Ikuto: But you don't.

Amu: So we don't.

**~Unspeakable~**

Nadeshiko didn't know what to think. Rima was something completely different than she'd ever had to deal with before. Usually people were too worried about offending Nade to do more than just go along with whatever the cross-dressing boy wanted. Rima didn't do that. She treated Nadeshiko like she was Nagihiko no matter how many times Nade pointed out that she wasn't her brother. The worst part was, Nagihiko didn't mind.

He found the short blonde to be rather amusing and kept telling his sister to back off, even when he wasn't the one in control. Nadeshiko could literally feel him forcing her to let it go whenever Rima called her Nagihiko or something along those lines. A fact that the pretend female did not like at all. Nagihiko needed her. They needed each other. His mind had created her when he needed the protection of a sibling. When things got to rough when they were little, Nadeshiko would take over and deal with them.

Gradually, she spent more and more time in control while Nagihiko just sat back and watched everything happen. Lately, however, that wasn't happening. Her brother actually liked being the one in control when Rima was around. Another fact that Nade didn't like.

Her fuming started when Rima had walked in the room just as Nade was putting on her shirt. Having just taken over their body, Nadeshiko wasted no time in putting on clothes that she liked to wear rather than the sporty look her brother went for. The blonde hadn't been embarrassed at all to see Nade quickly pulling down the shirt over her torso. No, the blonde had not been embarrassed at all. She had laughed.

"You're wearing a bra! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Blushing, Nadeshiko covered her arms over her chest to block herself from Rima's view. As if the blonde could still see the article of clothing she was laughing about. "Sh-shut up! I need it!"

Calming down somewhat, Rima wiped away a few tears that had formed in her eyes while she'd been practically rolling on the floor. "I-I just can't believe that yo-you'd wear one! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"St-stop laughing!"

"B-but yo-you're a dude!"

Angered by the blonde's laughter, Nadeshiko stormed out of the room. She ignored Rima for the rest of the day. Along with her brother who was constantly telling her that Rima was right. Nade knew though that Nagi was just as embarrassed about being seen as she was.

That wasn't even the worst incident. Definitely the most embarrassing, but not the most infuriating. Rima had continued to pop up unexpectedly, always treating her like man. One time they'd been leaving the same room and Rima had purposely stepped in front of her at the doorway saying 'ladies first' before flicking her long blonde hair and leaving.

Nade had been so infuriated that she just stood there for several seconds before Nagihiko prompted her to start walking again.

Usually Nade was able to keep her cool and handle situations easily. This time, however, she was losing her patience. Rima was asking for a fight that Nade knew the blonde wouldn't win. Nagihiko needed her.

XXX

He wasn't entirely sure what to do anymore. Nadeshiko had always been there to protect him and make sure that he stayed safe while growing up as an only child with a lot of expectations thrust upon him. She took over when situations were too hard to handle, and eventually he'd just let her lead most of the time.

Now, however, was different. Rima was the cause. Nade was constantly fuming about the blonde, but Nagi found her intriguing. Everyone else just went along with his gender switches but not Rima. She treated him normally no matter what. Something Nagihiko was discovering that the liked.

During his childhood, it wasn't uncommon for people to like Nadeshiko more than they liked him. Most people requested that he just stay in his feminine state since Nadeshiko tended to be easier to get along with. She was more outgoing and fun. At least, that is what people said.

Nagihiko didn't think so. He and Nade liked a lot of the same things, but there were times when he'd be the better one to have along. Like for sporty activities. Nagihiko loved to play sports.

So it was no wonder to him why Rima appealed to him so much. He found himself wanting to be in control more just so that he could be around the blonde. He spent his time watching his sister much more carefully and being more involved when she was the forefront personality so that nothing would happen to ruin his relationship with Rima, considering the girl treated them as him no matter what.

He felt Nade's anger at the blonde, but refused to let it amount to anything. This was his body first, after all. Nagihiko was really the one in charge and he wanted it to stay that way.

XXX

Rima had a plan. Midori hadn't called her in here to help for nothing. Hence the blonde had schemed up a way to at least get Nagihiko to start thinking normally again. She could see how the male personality could be rather timid though he didn't always seem to want to be that way. Sure he was polite, but he was also a boy. One that was convinced that sometimes he was a girl.

Her plan was rather simple. Rima simply continued to put herself around the boy and treated him as if he were normal. She completely ignored anything out of the ordinary, except for the bra incident. That had been too funny to ignore. So far she felt as though her plan was working. There was definitely anger in the purple haired boy's eyes whenever Rima did something when that female personality was in charge. Apparently the girl had blown up on Utau a time or two and had to walk away to remain calm. Rima decided that Nagi was the reason that Nade hadn't freaked out yet. And if this was really the case then Rima's plan was working.

Deciding she was hungry, Rima left her room in search for something to snack on. To her delight, Nagi was already in the kitchen. The boy was making it too easy for her to bother. "Hey Nagi."

"I'm Nade."

Ignoring the comment, Rima went for the fridge and pulled out some watermelon that Midori had cut up the night before. "So what're you up to today, Nagi?"

"I already told you that I'm Nade."

The boy's voice was definitely strained. Someone was at their limits. Rima refused to back off. "That didn't answer my question at all, Nagi."

"Fuck yo-"

Rima looked over to the other person in the room just as their insult was cut off. The purple haired boy looked as if he was fighting with an invisible person. His lips were moving but no sound was coming out. Thinking quickly, Rima grabbed one of Tsumugu's video cameras that was resting on the counter and turned it on to record what was happening. Laying the camera back on the counter, Rima cleared her throat. "What was that?"

"I didn't say-"

"I said fuc-"

"No!"

Rima let one eyebrow rise up her forehead as pleading eyes turned towards her. Something was definitely happening with that head. The emotions she could see flickered between anger and fear. So Nade wanted to insult her but Nagi wouldn't let it happen. Interesting indeed. "Are you alright, Nagi?"

"Ye-"

"NADE!"

"Why are you screaming?"

"Because you aren't listening you stu-"

"I'm sorry! Just a little excited."

Playing along with the Nagihiko side of the conversation, Rima just stared at the boy as if they were having a normal conversation. "Oh really? About what?"

Fiddling with his fingers for just a moment, Nagihiko racked his brain to come up with something that would explain his outburst. He could feel Nade attempting to push her way forward again, but Nagihiko only shoved her back. "Playing basketball with Kukai later. He doesn't know it yet, but he doesn't stand a chance."

Taking his excuse, Rima nodded her head. "I suppose so. You do look rather athletic. You are going to have to convince him to leave Utau alone long enough to play though. Lucky for you, Amu is taking care of Ikuto or else there would be no way for you to even speak to Kukai. He's like an annoying older brother."

Chuckling nervously, Nagi rubbed the back of his head. He rather wished he wasn't in women's clothing at the moment with his hair pulled back. He was certain that Rima probably thought bad of him. "Right, he promised so I'm going to go warm up. Catch ya later, Rima."

The blonde simply nodded to the boy as he walked out the door. The moment he was gone, Rima snatched the camera and went in search of the adults of the household.

XXX

Nagihiko was practically beating himself up in the backyard. Never before had he done that, but Nade was taking it too far. Rima didn't deserve to be yelled at that way. She just treated him normally.

"I can't believe you did that!"

"She deserved it."

"No way! Rima is awesome!"

"You're just saying that because you have a crush on her! It is blinding you to the point where you can't see how awful she is to me!"

"She isn't awful to you! She's just nice to me!"

"That's the problem! You and I are both in this body! If she can't accept both of us then it is never going to work! We've been over this before."

"Maybe I don't want you in this body anymore!"

"… You don't mean that. Who would protect you?"

"I can protect myself now. I don't need you anymore."

"Don't need me? You'll always need me!"

"I don't think so. I'm taking over for a while. Don't bother me."

Nagi clenched his fist as he made his way back into the house and up to his bedroom. No more stupid women's clothing. No more stupid pony tails. He was going to live like a boy for a while and Nade was just going to have to deal with it. He was in charge.

XXX

The three people quietly left the scene to return back to Midori's office. Rima had convinced them to follow her quietly just in time for them to all witness the conversation between two people in one body.

Tsumugu had never seen anything like it. He was rather impressed to know that Nagi was actually the dominate personality and he knew it. "That was incredible."

Rima nodded her head and tapped the camera in his hands. "Did you get it?"  
"Yes, good thing you brought this with you."

"I videotaped the outburst earlier too. When he started fighting for control in the kitchen. Usually he'll leave the room if he gets too mad, but this time he started to say something but was cut off by his other self."

Tsumugu's eyes lit up like Christmas had come early. "You got that recorded!"

Rima only had to nod once for the older man to hold the camera tighter and rush for the office to watch the video.

Midori followed quietly after the excited man, but stopped once she reached Rima. "I knew calling you was the right choice."

"It'll be the right choice if Nagihiko actually decides to take control and be a man. I still haven't forgiven you."

Nodding her head, Midori patted Rima on the shoulder. "Sounds like it may work out for both of you though."

"Words said in anger or jealousy are most likely not true. I won't get my hopes up, and I won't consider it until he's in his right state of mind."

Midori only smiled at that comment, but she knew. She knew that Rima already liked the boy she was helping. She knew that Nagi liked Rima too. Her call had been a good one.

XXX

Amu sat next to Ikuto's side. Holding his hand and praying that he would wake up soon. He'd been sleeping since the attack the day before, though Midori kept telling her that Ikuto would be just fine and that he would wake up when he was ready, Amu couldn't help but worry.

.

Morg: Had to get some Rimahiko action in there before Amuto moves along too far.

Ikuto: No one cares about them. Just write about me and Amu.

Amu: That's not true!

Morg: She's right. Lots of people like the secondary couples in my stories.

Ikuto: They really don't. They just say that to make you feel better.

Amu: Stop being jealous that you were barely in this chapter.

Morg: She had a point.

Ikuto: Say what you want. The readers agree with me.

Amu: Oh they do not!


	19. Chapter 19

Morg: Heyo! I just feel like updating this one.

Ikuto: You should feel like updating every story that you actually update.

Amu: Naw, sometimes someone has asked for a specific story so that's why she updates it.

Morg: Well there are people that I don't want to disappoint.

Ikuto: It is too late for that.

Amu: They are already put out with you for not making enough money to own us.

Morg: No they aren't!

Ikuto: She's in denial.

Amu: Poor girl.

**~Unspeakable~**

The area surrounding him was white. Just white. Everything white, and Ikuto liked it. Nothing was wrong in this pure place. No bad people to hurt him. No one trying to hurt the people he cares about. Only him and the whiteness around him.

Then she showed up. Her approach was long. At first she was only a tiny speck of dust in the whiteness. The only blotch in the purity of where he was. Wherever he was. That tiny speck grew, however, and soon enough was a person. One that he was actually happy to see. She only made his white haven that much better.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here?"

Swinging his feet while sitting on nothing, Ikuto shrugged. "I don't know, Momma, but I like it here."

The woman sighed while looking at her young son. His image at the moment was one of a very young age. Young enough that his mind had taken him back to before anything bad had happened in his life. "You cannot stay here, Ikuto. What about Amu?"

"Who is Amu?"

Smiling this time, his mother held out her hand for him to take. "Would you like to find out? I know that she is very precious to you."

Ikuto stared at the hand. His mind screamed for him to not take it, but this was his mother. She would never allow for anything bad to happen to him. The urge to take the hand offered to him won out in the end. Slowly, Ikuto slipped his small hand into hers. "Can we come back here after I find Amu?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure that is going to be up to you."

Ikuto nodded and allowed his mother to pull him to his feet. They began walking through the whiteness. He wasn't entirely sure how she knew where to go, but Ikuto wasn't about to argue with his mother. "Where are we going, Momma?"

Squeezing his hand a little, Ikuto's mother smiled down at him. "In order for you to remember who Amu is you have to get to the age you were when you met her. We're going to have to travel through some of your memories so you can grow up."

Warning bells went off in his mind, but Ikuto ignored them. He was with his mother. She would never allow for anything to happen to him.

Slowly, the whiteness went away and they looked to be at a place that he and his mom had gone to before. She called it the mall, though Ikuto didn't like going very often. He found it dull but enjoyed the ice cream she would buy for him.

Ghosts of people started to appear as well. They weren't solid like him and his mom, but Ikuto didn't find it weird. That was, until he noticed that there was another Ikuto and his mother in ghost form. "What are they doing? Isn't that us?"  
Smiling sadly this time, his mother nodded. "Yes, that is you and me. Do you remember this day yet? We came for a couple of things we needed at home and then went to get ice cream."

Just as she said, Ikuto watched as his other self and his other mother bought a couple of household items before heading for the ice cream stand. They decided to eat them outside. That's when a man on crutches approached and asked his mother for some help.

Solid Ikuto began to get antsy. "No! Don't go help him! Don't do it! I don't like him, don't do it!"

"Did you feel that way when it was really happening?"

Ikuto looked at himself. He sat there eating his ice cream happily, eyeing the man talking to his mother but not really giving him much thought. "No."

Having no choice, Ikuto and his mother followed the other Ikuto and his mother to the man's van. Before anything else could happen, the man on crutches shoved a needle into his mother's arm and threw her into the vehicle. Ikuto was too afraid to do anything but allow the man to pick him up and put him in as well.

The real Ikuto and his mother stood watching, unable to do anything to stop what was happening. After the vehicle pulled away, Ikuto's mother tugged on his hand. "That's enough of this memory. We should move onto the next."

Again, Ikuto's mind told him he shouldn't go. He could let her hand go now and run back to the whiteness and be safe from everything. He could do it. If only he could let her go.

Pulling him along, Ikuto's mother made them walk out of the mall memory. They stood on a street filled with rather nice looking houses. The house they stood in front of looked just as normal as the others though Ikuto knew that it wasn't. He knew this house. He knew what was happening inside of it.

His mother began to pull him towards the door. They were going to have to go inside. "I don't want to go!"

Stopping, the older woman turned towards her young son. "Don't you want to learn about Amu? We just have to go inside for a little bit and then you'll get to leave and learn about Amu. I know it is scary but I'll be here to protect you. Come on, Ikuto."

That soothing tone and those reassuring words convinced Ikuto to give up his stubborn ways and follow his mother into the house. Once inside, they could both hear the screaming coming from the other version of his mom. She was crying out in pain, begging for the man to stop.

Ikuto feared that they would go to her and he'd be forced to watch what was happening to her. Instead, they entered the living room to find himself seated on the couch. His eyes were glazed over as he stared at the far wall unmoving. The feeling of being so helpless, so unable to do anything about the situation they were stuck in filled his chest. He remembered that now. That day. Sitting in the living room and listening to his mother's screams and cries without being able to do a thing to protect her.

Turning to his mother, Ikuto let the tears in his eyes slide down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Momma! I tried! So many times I tried. I was good and he still hurt you."

Dropping to her knees, his mother held him tight. "It wasn't your fault, Ikuto. That man was a bad man. He was going to hurt me no matter how good you were. There was nothing you could have done."

Still crying, Ikuto just allowed his mother to hold him. Something felt off, however, in the way she felt. Almost as if she was slipping away from him now. Disappearing from his arms. The warmth he felt at first from her touch was now turning cold. "Don't leave me!"

Smiling sadly once again, his mother placed a kiss on his cheek and ruffled his hair. "This next memory is going to be one that you have to face alone. I cannot be with you, but someone is coming to help you soon. Be brave, Ikuto."

Clinging tighter only to have his mother disappear from his sight and his arms, Ikuto felt a pull tugging him towards the hallway he was rarely allowed to go down. Once again his mind screamed for him to turn back and run away. There was nothing good waiting for him in that direction, but the pull was too strong. His mother said someone else was going to come and help him. Ikuto wanted to know who it was.

Letting his feet lead him, Ikuto walked down the hallway and to the door that his mother was kept in while they were both prisoners. Without him touching it, the door swung open to reveal his ghost like self and his dead mother. The sight was horrible. The man had really beaten her well before he killed her.

Dropping to his knees, Ikuto cried at the sight. His other self was wrapped in the corpse as if he wanted to die as well though he knew he wouldn't. Just as that thought crossed his mind, the door flew open again to reveal a police man. He rushed into the room and froze at what he found. Yelling something back to another man somewhere else in the house, the cop thought both the mother and son were dead until Ikuto moved.

Just as the ghost Ikuto revealed that he was alive, another person entered the room. She wasn't a ghost like the police man and the dead mom and the other little Ikuto were. She was solid. Even though Ikuto couldn't see her hair due to it being tucked under her cap, Ikuto knew it was a girl. Her large sunglasses hid most of her face, but something told Ikuto he could trust her.

Bending down to his level, the police woman smiled at him. "Hello Ikuto, I'm here to help you out. Time to go."

Taking her hand, Ikuto let himself be pulled out of the room and the house just in time to see the police man that had rescued him putting him in the cop car. Then they walked away. Away from that house and away from those memories. "Where are we going now?"

"You made it through the worst parts. Now you just have to be strong and grow up a little more."

Nodding his head, Ikuto allowed the girl to continue leading him. She brought him to a building that he recognized as the place he went in between the houses and families that took him in. Once inside they entered a room filled with all the pictures of every person he'd ever lived with.

At the time of living with them Ikuto had already entered his unresponsive state, leaving him vulnerable. Looking from picture to picture, Ikuto glanced up with the cop he held hands with. "Why are we here?"

"You must remember what happened so you can move on. Face the homes you were in and come to terms with everything in your past. Are you ready?"

Not actually knowing what to say to that, Ikuto nodded his head. There wasn't a reason for him to not be ready, even if his mind was begging him to return to that white space and live happily there.

Smiling brightly down at him, the cop gestured to where the pictures began. "Start here and look at each one. Remember them on and then move on. Some of the memories will be painful. I am right here if you need me."

Ikuto did as she instructed. He stepped up to the first picture and gazed at it. The man and woman had started off nice enough. Then he came home one evening to find his wife taking advantage of Ikuto. Unable to be angry at the unresponsive boy, the husband had taken it out on the wife.

Before he could stop them, hundreds of memories flooded Ikuto's mind. Forcing their way to the front while demanding to be seen, to be remembered. The strength of the emotions that came with them brought tears to his eyes and dropped Ikuto to his knees. Still he could not look away from the pictures. He saw mothers, daughters, sons, fathers, uncles, aunts and cousins. All wanting to do things to him that he was unaware of at the moment, but completely aware of at the same time. Still weak like he had been back in the man's house. Still unable to do anything to help himself.

Then he saw that woman. The floating woman. The one that was so graceful you couldn't call it walking. She took Ikuto in and made him face a girl. A girl sort of like him. One escaping reality.

New memories came to him. So this was Amu. They played together with another boy. They were taken care of and never abused in their new home. Then the memory of the zoo came to the front. The way he'd felt when she'd suddenly disappeared from his side. The unbearable pain of losing another person so close to him. Finally breaking free of his restraints and helping someone who needed him.

Stopping the memory process, Ikuto looked from the wall to the cop beside him. She was no longer in a uniform just normal jeans and a shirt. A hat and sunglasses still covered her hair and face, but Ikuto already knew. "Amu?"

Smiling, the girl removed the hat to show long pink hair. The sunglasses came off to reveal those golden eyes. "Yes, Ikuto?"

Still on his knees with tears in his eyes, Ikuto realized that he was no longer a child. He was taller than the girl before him and just a little older than her as well. "What is happening?"

"You have to remember, Ikuto. Remember and then make a choice."

"What choice?"

"Remember first then you will know."

Turning back to the wall filled with photographs of his memories, Ikuto allowed himself to sink back into them. They were no longer filled with pain. A new emotion was taking over. Something stronger than all the others. He watched as he and Amu played even though he was of sound mind and she wasn't. He remembered the fear of losing himself again. Staying awake longer than he should have until she was able to make him sleep. Remembering their walk and suddenly the people intruding.

Amu was in danger. Those men were going to hurt her, but Ikuto wasn't going to let them. No longer was he going to be helpless. No longer was he going to listen to the screams and do nothing to make them stop. Just as he'd been about to move forward and stop them blackness took over.

The memories ended leaving Ikuto in confusion. "But what happened next?"

"If you want to know then you have to wake up. That is your choice. Will you return to your safe haven and sleep forever or will you wake up? I am waiting for you to decide."

Amu disappeared so quickly that Ikuto didn't have a chance to say anything in response to her statement. He had to decide. Would he wake up and face the world that had been so cruel or would he stay safe within his mind. That's was the choice he had.

The whiteness was more than enticing. His mind was screaming for him to return to it and remember nothing for as long as he wanted. He almost went back there too, until her last words repeated themselves in his mind. Amu was waiting. She was waiting. Being that she was no longer there with him, Ikuto knew that she meant waiting in the real world. There wouldn't be more hurt. They would protect each other if he woke up. All he had to do was wake up.

Ikuto wanted to wake up.

.

Morg: I am the cruelest person in the history of cruelty.

Ikuto: Yeah, but you regret nothing.

Amu: Just evil that way.

Morg: You're right. I do regret nothing. I was thinking about writing the next scene but considering that this chapter is already so much longer than I usually write, I'm waiting for the next one.

Ikuto: I hope none of your readers review. You deserve that.

Amu: He's right.

Morg: No way! They love me even when I'm mean!


	20. Chapter 20

Morg: Heyo! So just so you guys know this is the last chapter of this fic.

Ikuto: What!?

Amu: Thank goodness.

Morg: I'll be posting the epilogue, but this is the last real chapter.

Ikuto: So this is going to have a lemon, right?

Amu: I hope not.

Morg: If I owned you guys there would be lemons for everyone!

**~Unspeakable~**

"Amu, come away and sleep for a while."

Ignoring the words directed to her, Amu continued to stare down at Ikuto's sleeping face. She needed to be here when he woke up. He wouldn't know where they were or if she was okay. There was no way that Amu would leave him.

Utau sighed as she realized that she was being ignored. Just as she was about to turn and leave the room, Kukai popped through the door.

"Just leave them alone, Utau. Amu won't leave him just like he wouldn't leave Amu."

Sighing again, Utau wished she could escape from the boy that seemed to always be around her. "Yeah, I get it. Move so I can leave."

Kukai leaned back out of the doorway for Utau to exit through it before he followed her down the hallway. "You know, for someone so pretty, you aren't the smartest."

"Keep talking, Souma, and I'll show how unpretty I can be."

"I've got nothing to be afraid of when it comes to you, Hoshina."

"You have everything to be afraid of."

Kukai suddenly paused in the middle of the hallway. She was right. He did have things to be afraid of. "Hey Hoshina, when are you leaving?"

"Want to get rid of me?"

"Not really."

Utau didn't know what to say to that. She also stopped her progress to turn back to the boy standing awkwardly down the hall from her. "I don't know. I don't think Midori needs me here for much longer. I was just supposed to help you out with Ikuto and Amu and they seem like they're figuring things out on their own so I don't think I'm really needed anymore."

Frowning, Kukai took a few steps forward to be closer to the other girl. "I need you."

Emotions bloomed so quickly within her chest that Utau didn't know what to think. "Why?"

"Because you make me feel like I have a reason to live. I like you, Hoshina. I like you a lot. I'm not completely certain why since all we do is compete and tease each other, but I will miss you when you go."

Blushing slightly, Utau turned to look at the wall rather than Kukai's serious face. She wasn't completely certain if she could handle the emotions she saw in his eyes. "Never said you couldn't come with me."

The muttered words made a large grin break out on Kukai's face. Before he could stop himself, he moved forwards to pull Utau in for a quick kiss. "You are never getting rid of me now!"

Those words made her feel so happy that Utau almost thought there was something dangerously wrong with her. There was nothing she could say to dispute Kukai's comment. Though she wouldn't admit that she never wanted him to leave, Utau just allowed Kukai put his arm around her shoulders and lead her down the stairs.

Rima stood just inside the door to her shared room as she listened to Kukai and Utau work their problems out. The shorter blonde had known for a while that the two would end up together. They just clicked in a way that made everything right for them. At least they would be happy. Rima couldn't say the same about herself. Nagihiko was perfect in every way except for the fact that he had Nadeshiko in him. She had told Midori that she wouldn't even consider it until the boy was in his right mind but her heart didn't seem to want to listen to her own words.

Exiting her room, Rima was hoping she would find something to distract herself with. Nagi had been in his boy stage since the day before, though Rima wasn't getting her hopes up considering that he could change at any time.

Just as she was about to turn the corner of the hall to go down the stairs, Rima came face to face with the boy she was attempting to avoid thinking about.

"Oh Rima, I was just looking for you."

"Why?"

"Umm… I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, talk."

Scratching his head, Nagi tried to sound as confident as he had when he practiced his speech in front of his mirror earlier. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out to eat with me?"

Lifting an eyebrow, Rima tried to ignore the fluttering in her chest. "Like a date?"

The boy flushed before nodding. "Yeah, I really like you, Rima. More than anyone else I have ever met. Give me a shot? I know I've got problems but for the first time I want to address them rather just ignore them because I want to be a better person so I can be worthy enough to be with you."

Well that put a blush on her face. Rima was literally speechless. Nagihiko liked her back. A lot too. In that second her mind started doing a victory dance. All the feelings and thoughts she had been trying to ignore no longer needed to be ignored. Oh yeah!

"Uh, if you don't want to then I understand. I just wan-"

There wasn't anything she could think of to say so Rima just kissed him. After she pulled away she crossed her arms and gave him a hard look. "I'm no lesbian so I won't be seen with you when you are dressed as Nadeshiko, got it?"

Smiling a little, Nagi nodded his head. "I don't plan on dressing as a girl ever again. Nadeshiko was a way for me to cope with my life a long time ago. I no longer need her protection."

Nodding her head, Rima approved of what the other said. "Good. Now, where should we go?"

Midori smiled over at Tsumugu as the two spied on Rima and Nagi. They had also watched Kukai and Utau earlier. They were just like two proud parents. If only their toughest cases would work themselves out now. "Seems like everything is working out."

Smiling back, Tsumugu nodded. "Hopefully Ikuto wakes up soon in his right mind."

"If he does, what's next?"

"What do you mean?"

"For you, for me, for them? Will the state try and separate them?"

Tsumugu shook his head. "No, they have no reason to do that. I'll discharge them. Their birthdays are coming up soon and if they can be declared sane then they are free to do whatever they wish since they will be considered adults. Did you want them to leave?"

Midori shifted her gaze away from the other as she thought over his question. "No. I have no reason to make them leave. They are welcome here for as long as they wish to stay. All the kids I help are."

The kindness that this woman possessed was one of the things that just made Tsumugu respect her. He also liked her. A lot. More than he was willing to tell her at the moment. "Glad to hear it."

Midori was more than happy to say it.

XXX

Sitting in the same room for more than twenty four hours was rather exhausting. Though Amu didn't entirely mind since she was with Ikuto, even if he was sleeping. If only he would wake up.

A tiny voice in the back of her mind kept nagging at her. What if he didn't wake up? What would she do then?

Amu already knew the answer to that question. If Ikuto wasn't going to participate in the real world then she wasn't either. There was no point. Being with him was the only reason she wanted to be awake. The only reason that she was willing to face the past and look forward to the future. She had no future without Ikuto.

Not entirely sure how she would go about returning to her mind after it was clear that Ikuto wasn't coming back, Amu tried not to actually think about it. She had faith in the boy that had been watching over her. He would wake up and they would be together. He had to wake up.

"Please."

Amu sighed as she let go of the hand she'd been holding so that she could run her fingers along Ikuto's peaceful face. He was beautiful. While he was asleep no one would ever be able to guess that his past was just as rough as hers. Then again, the same could be said for the pinkette. She knew it too. It was only when they were awake that people could see the hurt that haunted them.

Not that many people had seen them when they were in their right mindset. Only Midori and Tsumugu and the others in the house. They knew the real Ikuto and Amu, but even then, they didn't. Only Ikuto and Amu knew the pain of the other. Another reason that Amu refused to leave him or be without him. He just had to wake up.

Sighing, the exhausted girl laid her head down on the bed she sat beside. Her hand found his again without her having to look for it. Amu really needed Ikuto to wake up and tell her that he was okay so that she could get some rest. Her mind just wouldn't slow down until she knew for certain that he was all right.

It was in that moment that Amu let her eyes fall shut as she prayed to whatever higher being was up there. She and Ikuto deserved some kind of miracle now considering all they had to endure before. Couldn't someone do something for them?

Ikuto felt the hand before he realized what was happening. Suddenly his body felt so heavy and everything was dark. There was no white space around him. He had managed to do it. He was awake.

Slowly, he blinked his eyes open to see the ceiling of his and Amu's room. So he was in bed, but what did that mean for Amu? They were being attacked when he fell unconscious. The slight throb in the back of his head reminded him of the blow he had taken while trying to help Amu.

Very slowly, Ikuto turned his head. There she was. Safe and sound. Amu, lying with her head on the bed. Her hand in his. Ikuto couldn't help but smile. "Amu?"

The whisper was so quiet she wasn't sure she'd heard it. However, that did not stop Amu from sitting up quickly to look back at Ikuto's face. This time, he was looking back at her. "Ikuto?"

With his smile only growing upon seeing that she was more than okay, Ikuto squeezed the hand holding his. "How are you feeling? Are you okay? What happened?"

Unable to do anything besides let a few tears run down her cheeks, Amu suddenly lurched forwards to hug the boy on the bed. "Oh Ikuto!"

Wrapping his arms around the girl on top of him, Ikuto patted her back as Amu sobbed. "Amu, it is okay. I'm okay."

Several minutes later she was able to calm down. "I was so worried. You've been sleeping for over a day. Kukai and Utau showed up right after they hit you and saved both of us. I woke up right before they came. I'm so glad you are awake."

Pushing himself into a sitting position, Ikuto wiped a few lingering tears off Amu's cheeks. "I'm sorry it took me so long to wake up. I had to deal with my past."

Amu knew what he meant. She'd gone through something similar. "Yeah, that's what took me so long as well."

They sat on the bed and smiled at one another for a few more seconds before Ikuto pulled Amu in for another hug. "Are we going to be okay?"

Hugging the boy back, Amu nodded her head against his chest. "As long as I have you, I know I will be."

Ikuto pulled back slightly to kiss the top of her head. "My thoughts exactly."

That was all he managed to say before the door opened and Tsumugu and Midori peeked their heads in.

.

Morg: So just the epilogue left!

Ikuto: This chapter was so lame.

Amu: Just because there wasn't a lemon doesn't mean it was lame.

Morg: Yeah well, I was basically just wrapping things up.

Ikuto: We don't care.

Amu: Speak for yourself.

Morg: I'd rather hear what my readers think!


	21. Chapter 21

Morg: Heyo! Here is the epilogue! I am thankful for the books and stories that I have read! Without them, I would not be me!

Ikuto: That is a weird thing to be thankful for.

Amu: Whatever. I think she's just running out of things.

Morg: I am not!

Ikuto: She can't say us.

Amu: Yep, definitely running out of things.

**~Unspeakable~**

"Do you think they are ready to be living on their own?"

Midori accepted the cup of hot chocolate that Tsumugu had made for her as he joined her at the kitchen table. The goodbyes had been long and tearful as Ikuto and Amu turned eighteen and moved into an apartment of their own. The two wanted to try just being together for a little while before they began their school work. Their previous mental states had left them in a rather difficult predicament. They weren't stupid but they had a long ways to go before they could do anything with their futures. Midori had made them promise to come to her if they needed anything at all since she had legally become their guardian just before their birthdays. "I think they are ready to try."

The unofficial couple fell into a comfortable silence as they drank their warm drinks within Midori's kitchen. "Have you thought about the other cases I showed you?"

Smiling, Midori turned to the stack of files on the table beside her. "You know, I have never been one for having an empty house. The boy with an authority complex sounds interesting. Does he really randomly yell about world domination?"

Chuckling, Tsumugu nodded his head. "I thought you might like the girl that hasn't quite grown up yet. Mentally she's smart enough to be sixteen, but for reasons that no one can figure out she still acts about five."

Yes, Midori had found that case interesting as well. "I think all she needs is the meet the other case. The one about the boy that is too overly strict with himself. The OCD case with a bit of self harm mixed in. Those two could balance each other out nicely."

The thought had never crossed his mind, and yet Tsumugu couldn't help but be impressed with the woman he enjoyed working with. "Leave it to you to play matchmaker once more. Should I put in a request to the government to have them moved here? They are two of my newer cases that aren't working out well in the homes they are currently in."

"That would mean that you'd have to keep coming around to watch them."

Smiling now, Tsumugu reached across the table to place his hand on hers. "That is something I would very much like to do."

Blushing slightly, Midori returned the squeeze placed on her hand as she smiled back at the man she was very fond of. "Then make the call and let them know that I'm willing to take care of all three of them."

"Make sure you mention something to Kukai so he doesn't get jealous."

"I'm fairly certain that that boy is going to be rather busy from now on. He's finally got something he wants to do with his life."

"Do you really think him becoming a teacher like Utau is a good idea?"

"I think it is a great idea. They should open a day center together. The two of them would be great for a lot of kids that need a little guidance."

That comfortable silence fell around them once more as the two took a few more sips of their quickly cooling drinks. "What is Nagi doing this weekend?"

"He went to stay over at Rima's. They've been becoming better friends lately."

Tsumugu couldn't help the smile on his face. Even if he did sort of disapprove of the fact that Nagihiko was spending the night at a girl's house, he couldn't stop the boy from doing so. It was sort of a treat for him. Rima only let him come over if he spent the entire week as a boy. Nagi had been working hard ever since they made the deal. "Good for him."

They drank a bit more before Tsumugu slowly got up from his spot. In a moment of confidence, he leaned across the table to place a light kiss upon Midori's lips. "I'll go make that call."

Slightly dazed, Midori watched the man she knew she loved walk away from her. "Yes, you go make that call."

**~The End~**

.

Morg: Short, sweet and directly to the point. I've said it before that this story would not have any smut. That wasn't why I wrote it.

Ikuto: That was a fairly decent ending.

Amu: I liked it. Not the part about living with Ikuto, but it was nice.

Morg: I'll let my readers decide! Thank you for reading this all the way with me! Tell me what you think!


End file.
